Try Me
by Emmalicious
Summary: Cerise and Luke were always good friends. They were pretty much inseperable when they first met. But, what happens when she develops small feelings for him? It's already bad that she has to leave her home and be thrown into an adventure she never wanted, at first. LukeXOC
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! As you can see from the title, I am doing a Star Wars story! I will try to do all the movies, yes even the prequels. Here me out, of course I they could have been better and of course they will never replace the originals. I`ll just try my best. And please do not flame me if this isn't really good. Oh, and the name is pronounced (Cer-reese). Well, here we go.**

 **Cast: Cerise- Jane Seymour**

Out of all the planets in the galaxy, I had to be _here._

Tatooine, the most deserted planet you will ever see.

Cerise, that`s what my name is. I have brown hair that nearly goes past my stomach, and have hazel eyes. I`m 17, going to be 18 in a few months. For most people, when you`re 18, you get to live on your own. But for me, that already happened. If you asked me what the first thing I could remember was, it was when I came here.

Just at the age of 4, my mother took me here. We hitched a ride with someone else; all I can remember of him is that he smelled like ash. When we arrived on Tatooine, she helped me out and said to me

"Just wait here Cerise, I need to pay."

I said ok and saw her walking over a hill.

She never came back.

I was depressed, I cried for days and nights.

I still kept pushing myself to work.

I would take small jobs and work at various small restaurants and shops.

I had enough money for food, but I kept saving it.

3 years after I arrived on Tatooine, my life changed.

X LINE BREAK X

I was walking back from a small shop that I worked at with some food.

It was my birthday and the lady that owned the place was very generous, so she told me I could pick out anything I wanted for free. I chose the Eopie cream pie. I than bought a few more things from other shops and tried to find a place to sleep.

It was slowly getting dark. I couldn't find anywhere to sleep, so I just sat down, opened my bag, to out the pie, and said to myself

"Happy Birthday Cerise"

I was about to take a bite when some guy took my bag and the pie!

"Hey!" I shouted and got up and ran after him.

I picked up a rock when I was gaining on him and threw at the back of his head.

He fell down, dropping my things and trying to pick them up.

I ran to him and slapped him across the face.

He got up and put his hands on my arms.

But I spat in his face and kicked him in the stomach, making him get up and run.

I lost my meals on most days and of course tried to fight back. I won fewer the younger I was.

"Hey are you ok?!" I heard someone around my age shout.

I turned around and saw a boy with short, blonde hair.

"I`m fine," I said bluntly.

"Well, I just saw you running after a man that took something, I just wanted to help you."

"I told you I`m fine," I said, just a bit politely.

I picked up my bag, and the now squashed pie.

I felt tears nearly running down my face, but I didn't want anyone to see anyone cry, so I held them back.

"Come with me, you can have mine." He said.

I looked up "What?"

"You can have mine, at my house."

"No, I`m ok, it`s just a stupid pie."

"No really, it`s going to be my birthday in two weeks anyway."

"It`s going to be your birthday?"

"Yeah,"

I smiled "Well, it`s mine today."

"Happy birthday!" He shouted.

I giggled.

Then started walking, thinking he would follow.

"Why are you walking away?"

"We`re going to your house, aren't we?"

"Yeah but, wouldn't you tell your mommy or daddy?"

I froze "O-ok."

I ran into the market and stayed there for a minute, and ran back out.

"They said it`s ok."

He smiled.

We than walked.

"My name`s Luke,"

"I`m Cerise,"

 **And there we go, that`s the start of Somewhere in the Sky. I hope you liked my prologue, and they`ll be more coming soon. Please tell me if I made her a bit too much like Rae.**


	2. R2 and 3PO

After I met Luke, my life became much easier.

I finally found someone who I could talk to and share what`s on my mind.

When we were younger, we would always play tag and hide and seek.

When the suns began to set, Luke and I would always like to watch them, but it always almost end with

"My aunt and uncle will be getting worried soon."

I would sometimes take his hand but always say

"Just stay a little bit longer" He would.

Cerise and Luke, Luke and Cerise. I know that`s not what it was like, but I used to think about it sometimes.

X LINE BREAK X

When we were younger, Luke and I always dreamed of me getting a house next to his.

When we were 14, that dream became real.

Of course Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru found out I was homeless long before that happened, but they just kept a good eye on me.

X STORY BEGINS X

"Let`s see, peas, carrots, spinach, and more spinach. Well, better than nothing." I thought.

I was trying my best to make my dinner, since I cannot cook at all.

I put the vegetables in a pot and put it over where I was going to light a fire.

"Cerise!" I heard Luke shout.

"Yeah?!"

"Want to come with Uncle Owen and me to see the Jawas?"

"Sure!" I shouted back.

I went out and walked with Luke when his Aunt called.

"Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator, make sure it speaks Bocce!"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice but I`ll remind him!" He shouted back.

He ran to catch up with me.

We soon saw Uncle Owen talking to a gold droid.

"I have no need for a protocol droid."

"Sir- not in an environment such as this- that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that-."

"What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter… very similar to your vaporators. You could say-."

"Do you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce-."

"Alright shut up," I said.

"Shutting up, Ms."

"I`ll take this one. Luke,"

Luke walked to him.

"Take these two over to the garage will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going into Toshi station to pick up some power converters." Luke whined.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done,"

Luke looked at me with a "come on help me out" look, but I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright come on, you too Red." Luke said as they were following him.

I looked back when I heard a beep and saw a small, blue droid calling out to the tall one.

I shook my head and continued walking when the red droid`s head popped off in front of me.

"Uncle Owen!" Luke shouted.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator, look." I pointed.

Uncle Owen turned his head to the Jawa and began arguing with it.

"Excuse sir, and mistress, but that R2 unit seems to be I prime condition, a real bargain." The Gold droid said.

"I`ll ignore what you just said," I thought.

"Uncle Owen?" Luke shouted.

"Yeah?"

"What about that blue one?" Luke pointed to the blue R2 unit.

"What about that blue one? We`ll take it."

"Let`s just pray this one doesn't blow up," I said to Luke, making him smile.

"Mistress, I`m sure you`ll be very pleased with that one, it`s in first-class condition, I`ve worked with him before."

"Please, just call me Cerise." I said.

"Alright, Mistress Cerise."

"No, just Cerise."

We than walked back to the houses.

"See you later, Cerise." Luke said.

"Bye,"

I walked back in my house and still saw the vegetables still there.

I put wood under the pot and took out my last match and lit it and put in the pile of wood.

I got up and started washing the dishes.

My mind must have wandered because I didn't smell the food burning!

When I finally noticed it, I turned around and the fire rising!

I ran to the pot and stupidly picked it up without a rag.

I dropped it and shrieked a little since it was hot.

I knew I had to put it out, but I was an idiot and must have whimpered louder than a 4 year old throwing a tantrum, because I heard Luke shouting.

I couldn't find the door since the entire house was filled up with smoke because of me just standing there.

He walked down the stairs into my house and helped me out.

When we were out, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were there, trying to put it out.

Luke sat me down, thinking I broke my leg or something, and asked

"Cerise, are you ok?"

"Yes Luke, my house is on fire and I just stood there like an idiot, I`m just fine." Probably not the best response.

He ignored me and helped me up and walked with me into his house.

 **Alright, I told you I would make another one soon. I`m really enjoying making Cerise`s dialogue. And I already have a favorite!**

 **Thank you so much Arianna Le Fay, by the way.**

 **I`ll probably make more since it's the weekend.**

 **Oh, and pay no attention to me calling this "Somewhere in the Sky" last time.**


	3. Who is this woman?

I was in the garage with Luke and the two droids.

Since my house was in flames, Owen and Buru insisted that I'd stay the night. I politely declined, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

Goldie lowered himself into a large bath with warm oil, while the little, blue one rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.

"Thank the maker," Goldie shouts "this oil bath`s going to feel so good. I`ve got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" I smiled while pouring more oil.

The blue droid beeps a reply. Luke seemed to be lost in thought as he was playing with an old toy. But, it seemed his frustration got the best of him, again, as he slammed a wrench across the table.

"It`s not fair, Biggs is right, we`re never going to get out of here!"

"Just calm down," I said softly.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Goldie asked.

Luke looked at me with a small smile.

"Well, not unless you can alter time or teleport us off this rock!"

"I don`t think so sir, I`m just a droid and I`m not that knowledgeable of such things. Not on this planet, I`m not even sure what planet I`m on."

"Well, if there`s a bright center to the universe, you`re far away."

"I see sir,"

Luke paused and said

"Call me Luke, that`s my friend, Cerise." He looked at me.

"I see Sir Luke and Mistress Cerise."

I could tell Luke could see my face turning pink a little.

"No, just Cerise and Luke." I said.

"I am See-threepio, human cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo D2."

"Hello," I said with a smile.

Artoo beeps in response; Luke unplugs him and started to scrape several connectors on his head.

"You got a lot of carbon scouring here; you two must have seen some action."

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" I asked, amazed.

"That`s how we came to be in your Service."

"Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways."

Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, it looks like you got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or-."

The fragment breaks with a snap, making Luke tumbling over his heels while making me jump a little in surprise. He sits up and sees a hologram of a beautiful woman, being projected from Artoo`s face. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers; Luke and my mouth hung open in awe.

The young woman than spoke.

"Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you`re my only hope."

"What is this?" I asked.

The woman than kept repeating what she first said.

"What is what?! She asked you a question," Threepio pointed to the woman "who`s that?!"

Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. The woman continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

I listened to her saying those words over and over again.

"Oh, he says it`s nothing Mistress, pay no attention to it."

"Who is she? She looks like she`s in trouble." Luke said.

"I believe she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe the captain was attached-." Threepio said before I interrupted him.

"Is there more to the recording?" I asked, while reaching out for Artoo, but he just whistles and fidgets.

"Behave yourself Artoo, you`re going to get us in trouble. You can trust her, she`s a friend to our new master."

Artoo then beeps a message to Threepio.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

"Obi Wan Kneobi? I wonder if he means Old Ben." Luke whispers to me.

I shrug my shoulders "Maybe; we don`t know anybody else who has the name Kneobi."

"I beg your pardon sir, but do you know what he`s talking about?" Threepio cut in.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke said.

"She sounds like she`s in trouble, play the whole thing back Luke." I said.

Artoo then beeps something to Threepio.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

"H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay."

Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off of Artoo`s side.

The lady disappears.

"Hey where`d she go?!" I said.

"Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message!" Luke demanded.

Artoo beeps to Threepio.

"What do you mean what message? The one you`re carrying inside your innards!"

"Luke, Cerise! Come to dinner!" Beru asked.

"We`ll be right there Aunt Beru!" Luke shouted.

"I`m sorry sir, but it seems he must have picked up a slight flutter."

Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room with me following.

 **Phew! Well that`s done. Thank you to everyone who`s been reading this! More chapters coming soon.**


	4. Because you're beautiful

Luke and I walked into the kitchen; while Luke sits down next to Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, I sit right across from him.

Aunt Beru fills the pitcher with blue milk. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food.

"Thank you," I said and smiled at her.

"You know," Luke began "we think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen."

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked.

I looked at Luke and said "Well, we found an old recording while Luke was cleaning him. He says that he belongs to someone name Obi Wan Kenobi."

I didn't notice it at first, but Owen and Beru looked a little alarmed at the mention of his name.

Luke broke the silence and said "I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben."

Owen than suddenly became a bit angry and said

"That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi Wan comes looking for him?" I said.

Owen shook his head.

"He won`t he probably died around the same time your father did."

Luke`s face lit up,

"He knew my father?!"

I smiled a little.

When we were younger, I used to envy Luke that he didn't have his heart broken by the people who were supposed to love him. But when I got older, I realized that he didn't have it any better.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers."

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

I looked at the floor "Oh no," I thought.

Owen scowls but tries to hide it.

X LINE BREAK X

The thing is, Luke and I aren't really alike _that_ much.

He wants to leave Tatooine and see new places. Me, I just want to stay.

I wouldn't know what to do, I`d know I would screw up all the time.

I know Luke wouldn't leave without me, because he`s really my only friend.

I`m just terrified to talk to anyone else because I`m scared of having my heart broken again.

Yes it happens every day, but I don`t want it to happen to me again.

Sometimes, I think Luke`s just my friend out of pity.

X LINE BREAK X

"You mean the next semester before the harvest?"

I looked up when I was out of my head.

"Sure there`s more than enough droids."

"Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year."

Luke looks at his food, not saying anything.

"Luke, you must understand I need you here."

"But it`s a whole year!" Luke said.

"It`s only one more season."

"Yeah, that`s what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left."

He stormed out.

I looked down and said.

"I`m not hungry, thank you Beru."

I walked out, but listened in.

"He can`t stay here forever, Owen. Most of his friends have gone; it means so much to him." I heard Beru.

"I`ll make it up to him next year."

"Luke`s not a farmer you know."

"I know, but if he leaves what will happen to Cerise? She doesn't know anyone else."

"Owen, I`m sure she`ll meet someone, she`s a strong girl."

I felt like crying.

I know they didn't say anything to hurt me, but I guess it was myself that made me sad.

A few tears did fall, but I just covered my face and walked away.

 _A few hours later_

When I cleaned myself up and stopped crying like a baby, I walked outside to calm down.

But I saw Luke; we haven't come out together to look at the twin suns since we were 13.

I walked next to him but didn't talk; I just stared at the suns setting.

He took my hand and held it for a minute; I didn't really think much of it since I used to do it to him.

X LINE BREAK X

I was in the spare room they let me sleep in, combing my hair in a nightgown Owen managed to pull out of my house; it was covered ashes, but I could still wear it.

A knock on my door surprised me a little and got up and opened it.

It was Luke.

"What`s wrong?" I asked.

He closed the door so Beru and Owen wouldn't hear.

He then sat down on the bed, I sat next to him.

"Artoo`s gone"

"What?" I said.

"I don`t know, Threepio was babbling about the mission he has to go on. I don`t know."

"Well, let`s go find him." I said.

"No, not now; it`s too dark."

"Oh, yeah."

Silence.

"Why do you think Uncle Owen wants me here so badly?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him, "He just doesn't want you to leave; he loves you more like a son and not a nephew."

"I know but; I just want us to get out of here."

I looked at the floor.

"I-I don`t know if I even want to go." I hesitantly said.

"Cerise, if you don`t mind me asking, but why don`t you want to leave?"

I looked at him.

"There`s nowhere for me but here, I wouldn't know what to do and I`d mess everything up for- you."

He stared at me.

"Cerise, there`s nothing you could do to mess anything up.

"I`ve already done it, if it weren't for Owen still wanting you here, you`d still be here because of me, I don`t know anyone else, I`m just nobody; no one wants me."

"Your mother-." Luke began.

"No, Luke. She didn't want me; if she didn't want me when I was a kid, why would she want me now?"

He didn't say anything.

He brushed a piece of my hair that was in front of my eyes, behind my ear.

"Because you`re beautiful."

My heart, felt like it exploded.

He smiled and hugged me.

He got up, said "goodnight", and left.

When I knew he was gone, I whispered

"Did that really just happen? Did he say I`m beautiful? Did he really touch my hair? Does he, like me? Is that why he held my hand? And you are just talking to yourself!" I shouted.

I sat back on my bed.

"Why did he do that?" I thought.

I sat there for a minute.

"Maybe he just said that to make me feel better; yeah, that`s it! But, I do kind of like him. But, there`s more girls out there who are more beautiful than me, but he is kind of cute."

I sighed.

"I-I`ll just only say it in my head. I don`t want to tell him, he`ll hate me forever then."

While still trying to make heads or tails of what happened, I dosed off.


	5. Ben Kenobi

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something cover my mouth!

My eyes opened wider than I thought they could, and tried to subdue who or what that woke me up.

I threw multiple punches, but I heard a familiar voice.

"Shh, Cerise calm down! It`s me." It was Luke.

He took his hand off my mouth.

"Why`d you do that?!" I whispered to him.

"We have to look for Artoo,"

"Now?"

"Yes now, we have to go before Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen wake up or I`m dead. Now come on get ready."

"Alright, but get out."

He nodded and left.

I took my nightgown off and put my clothes on that I wore yesterday.

I than slowly opened the door and stepped out. We then left with C3PO.

X LINE BREAK X

We took Luke`s speeder knowing that it would take forever to find R2 on foot.

I was dosing off when Luke suddenly sped up making me jump.

"How`s that?!" He yelled teasingly.

"Don`t do that!" I shouted but laughed.

He laughed.

"You`re lucky I have my hair up, because if it got caught I`d slug you."

He laughed again but then said

"Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far."

"We must have missed him." I said.

Luke sighed "Uncle Owen`s not going to be happy about this."

"Sir and Mistress, would it help if I told him it was my fault?" 3PO asked.

I turned to Luke and grinned.

"Sure! He needs you, he`d probably only deactivate you for a day or-." I said.

"Deactivate?! Well on the other hand, if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt-."

"Wait, there`s something dead ahead on the scanner, looks like our droid." Luke said.

He hit the accelerator, this time I was ready.

X LINE BREAK X

When we spotted R2, we quickly parked next to him.

All three of us got out of the speeder and stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you`re going?" Luke asked.

"We`ve been looking for you everywhere." I said a bit sternly.

"Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish; and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

I then stood still for a second listening to my surroundings. Something was wrong.

"Luke, something`s not right." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don`t know, it feels like something`s watching us."

He looked concerned, but then said

"Well come on, it`s getting late. I hope Uncle Owen won`t blow up about this."

Suddenly R2 jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

"What`s wrong with him now?" I asked.

"Oh my, he says that several creatures from the southeast are approaching."

"I knew it," I muttered.

Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south.

"Sand people, or worse! Come on," I said.

"Cerise, I don`t think this is a good idea." Luke said.

I ignored him and let curiosity take over.

I heard him sigh and follow me with R2 and 3PO following him.

X LINE BREAK X

We walked up onto a ledge and squatted down so who, or what, wouldn't see us.

"What is it?" 3PO asked loudly.

"Shut up," I said quietly.

There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second; they're Sand people all right. I can see one of them now." Luke said.

He watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars.

Soon, one of them appeared right in front of Luke!

I was about to scream, but Luke got up and stood right in front of me.

3PO was startled and fell back and tumbled down the hill.

The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii - the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers!

But Luke blocks the blow with the rifle, but it`s smashed to pieces!

I took charge and picked up what was left of the rifle and hit the tuskan raider on the head.

He turns to me and charges!

I thought fast and crouched down, making him trip over me and roll down the hill.

I quickly got up.

"Cerise!" Luke shouted.

I turned around and saw another one!

Pain rushed to my head when I was hit, then I was out like a light.

X LINE BREAK X

"Cerise wake up! Cerise! Come on!" I heard when I was barely waking up.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Oh thank you!" Luke helped me up.

"Rest easy children," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a man with a white beard and a hood on.

"You've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

"A-are you Ben Kenobi?" I asked.

He ignored my question and said

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before; there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke said.

The man ponders for a moment.

"Obi Wan Kenobi? Now, that`s a name I haven't heard of in a long time."

"I think my uncle knew him, he said he was dead." Luke said.

"Oh he`s not dead, not yet."

"You know him?" Luke and I asked.

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you both were born."

He looked at me and grinned before turning back to Luke.

"W-why did he look at me like that?" I thought.

"Then this droid belongs to you." Luke said.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid, very interesting."

He looks up at the overhanging cliffs.

"I think we should get indoors, the sand people are easily startled, but they`ll return in greater numbers."

All of us started walking in a direction, until

"Threepio!" I shouted and ran back with Luke following.

It didn't take us long to find Threepio, or well, parts of him.

"Can you stand? We have to get out of here before the Sandpeople return." Luke asked, concerned and holding one of his arms.

I helped Artoo in the speeder as Luke tried to get Threepio up.

Ben went over to him and gave him his other arm,

"You go on without me, and I don't think I can make it. There's no sense in you risking yourselves on my account. I'm done for."

I decided to scare him and say "Ok, have fun with the sand people." and walked away.

"No! I didn't really mean it!"

I walked back and helped him up.

Luke and I help the battered robot to his feet. Ben and Artoo watched from the top of the pit.

Ben than glanced around suspiciously. Sensing something, he sniffs the air.

"Quickly children, they`re on the move." Ben said.

We rushed to the speeder and whizzed off.


	6. The Force

The small, Spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. I thought it looked a little bit like my house, just less neat. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the clone wars?" I asked, now be interested as I went to help Luke repair 3PO; I didn't really know that much in mechanics, but I did know a few things.

"Yes, I once was a Jedi Knight, just like Luke`s father."

"I wish I knew him," Luke said.

"Me too," I whispered to myself.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me-."

He paused, went over to a chest, opened it, and took something out.

Luke and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

As we finish repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at us nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." 3PO said.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Luke told him.

"Thank Lord," I mouthed to Luke, who smiled.

Ben then hands Luke the object.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Your father`s lightsaber."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"This, young Cerise, is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke presses a button, a long beam shoots out! It flickers as the light plays across the ceiling.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." He said.

As I was being infatuated with what Obi Wan was saying, Luke on the other hand, wasn't really paying attention.

Luke then suddenly looked at him "How did my father die?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The force?" I asked.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

Artoo than suddenly beeps quite loudly.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from." Ben said.

"We saw part of the message-," Luke began.

But, he`s cut short as the recorded image of the woman is projected from Artoo's face.

"I seem to have found it," Ben said.

We then watch the recording.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. You will not believe what he said next.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?!" I laughed.

"We`re not going to Alderaan. We`ve got to go home. It's late, I`m in for it as it is." Luke said.

"I need your help Luke, she needs your help. I`m getting to old for these type of things."

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That`s your uncle talking." He said.

"Oh no uncle, how am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn more about the force, Luke."

"Look, we can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what feels right of course." He said.

Luke rolled his eyes, I knew that he wanted to go, I kind of did too, but he just said

"Come on, let`s go."


	7. Han Solo

The speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. We walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.

I thought for a second I was going to throw up, but I held it back anytime I felt nauseous.

"It looks like Sand people did this, look; here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just-, I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke said.

Obi Wan crouched down, studying the sand.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers."

Obi Wan said.

"Hey, aren't these the same Jawas that sold you Artoo and 3PO?" I asked Luke.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sand people. Only Imperial storm troopers are so precise." Ben said.

"But why would they want to hunt Jawas?" I asked.

Luke and I look back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!"

"No!" I shouted.

We ran back to the speeder and hopped in.

"Wait! It`s too dangerous!" Ben shouted.

We didn't care, so Luke stepped on the gas and drove home.

X LINE BREAK X

It felt like eternity until we jumped out of the speeder and ran home.

We saw debris everywhere, burnt clothes, tables, chairs, you name it.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Buru!" Luke shouted.

"Owen?! Buru?!" I shouted.

I looked back at Luke, he was staring at something dead ahead, it was there remains.

Nothing, NOTHING, could describe what my pain was.

It was like I lost my family again, the world felt like it was spinning.

I soon lost my footing and collapsed.

I covered my eves with my hands and cried like there was no tomorrow.

I could feel Luke kneel down next to me, he was speechless.

After minutes, he took my hand and said in the most comforting voice ever

"Come on Cerise, we have to go."

I looked up and nodded, still with tears on my face.

I got up and walked with him to the speeder.

X LINE BREAK X

There was a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the robots finish burning the dead. Luke drives up in the speeder and Ben walks over to us.

"There`s nothing you could have done; had you been there, you would have been killed and the droids would have been in the Emperor`s hand" He both told us.

I looked up with determination on my face.

"We want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for us now."

"Cerise-," Luke began.

"I`ll be fine, it`s the best for the both of us." I was terrified.

Luke nodded and said "I want to learn the ways of a Jedi, like my father."

Ben smiled at us "Come on."

X LINE BREAK X

The Landspeeder with Luke, me, Artoo, Threepio, and Ben in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Luke adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Ben in standing.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Ben said.

He looked up at Luke and me and smiled.

15 MINTUES LATER

The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardend Stormtroopers who look over the two robots. A Trooper questions us.

"How long have you had these droids?" He asks.

"About three or four seasons" Luke lied.

"They`re for sale if you want them." Ben cut in.

"What?!" I thought.

"Let me see your identification." The storm trooper said.

"We`re dead," I thought.

Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Ben speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice.

"You don`t need to see our identification."

The trooper didn't notice as he said "We do not need to see your identification."

Ben smiled and continued "These are not the droids you`re looking for."

"These are not the droids we`re looking for."

"Holy- what is he doing?" I thought once more.

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

Luke and I were really confused as we were looking back and forth from Ben and the Trooper.

"Move along, move along." The trooper said, waving as we left.

X LINE BREAK X

The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder.

"I can`t abide these Jawas, disgusting creatures." 3PO said.

As I get out of the speeder, I try to shoo it away.

"Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." I said.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You would find it a powerful ally."

Ben said.

"Do you think we`ll find a pilot here that`ll take us to Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." Ben said.

"I`m ready for anything." Luke said.

"Me too," I said, looking fearless.

"Come along Artoo." 3PO said.

I followed everyone into the cantina.

The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. Ben moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stops us.

"Hey, we don`t serve their kind!"

Luke and I were still mesmerized of the types of aliens we were seeing, so we didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked.

"Your droids, they`ll have to wait outside."

We look at Ben; he was busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. We then notice several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving us a very unfriendly glare.

"3PO, can you wait by the speeder? We don`t want any trouble." I told him.

"Certainly, mistress." He said.

3PO and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks.

I look back over to Ben; he was standing next to an 8 foot, savage looking, creature!

"What is that?" I asked Luke calmly.

He looked back and turned to me.

"It`s alright, just relax." He smiled to try and calm me down. It worked a little.

I could tell Luke was terrified, but tried not to show it.

I was spacing off, when a large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Luke a rough shove.

It than spoke something, to me that was gibberish.

The freak was obviously drunk. Luke tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human and another smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity.

"He doesn't like you," The human said.

I quietly got off of my seat and walked behind him.

"I`m sorry," Luke, being polite, said.

"I don`t like you either!" He said.

I was coming closer.

"I-I`ll be careful them." Luke stuttered.

"You`ll be dead!"

I had it.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I shouted right behind him.

With a swift motion faster than light, he smacked me on my cheek making me fall to the ground!

"Cerise!" Luke shouted and tries to rush over to me.

"Don`t insult us! We`re wanted men, I have the death sentence-!"

I stood up, picked up a bottle smashed it over the counter and pointed it at him and said

"Pity the sentences!"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"I am!" I said back to him.

"Cerise, stop!" Luke said.

I ignored him and held my guard.

I then felt a very gentle hand on my shoulder.

I looked back and saw Ben. He moved me aside and said

"These little ones aren't worth the effort, come let me buy you something."

With that, a powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends Luke sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid!

You would think I would have tried to beat the crap out of them.

But, I dropped the bottle and ran to Luke.

"Luke! Are you ok?!" I said.

"Well he`s just been thrown across the room, he`s fine stupid!" I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I`m alright; it`s, just my head."

"I-I`m sorry," I said.

He ignored me as I helped him up.

I looked back at the scums; the rodent was cut in two and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his laser sword and replaces it on his utility belt. The entire fight probably lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Luke, rubbing his bruised head and I, walk back to the old man with new awe. Ben points the Wookiee.

"That is Chewbacca, he`s a first mate on a ship that might suit our needs."

Luke and I nodded.

The three of us walk over to the booth that the wookie and the guy are sitting at.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, if it`s a fast ship."

"Fast ship? You ever heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" He scoffed.

Ben reacts to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the girl, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" He laughed

"You would know," I mumbled.

"I heard that, girly." He smiled.

"Let`s just say we`d like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben said.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

"Ten thousand?! We could almost buy our own ship!" Luke said.

"But who`s gonna fly it kid, you?"

"You bet I could! I`m not such a bad pilot myself, right Cerise?"

I paused, then said "Sure" and left it at that.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Ben said.

"Is he serious?" I thought.

"Seventeen huh?" Han said.

He ponders for a moment.

Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety four.

"Ninety four."

I saw Han`s eyes look at something behind me.

I turned around and saw the bartender with a few storm troopers point to our table!

"That sneaky, son of a-!" I thought before they were interrupted.

"Looks like someone`s taking an interest in your handiwork." Han said to Ben.

It was Ben and Luke`s turn to see the storm troopers staring at the dead bodies.

They started making their way towards us, but we were gone.

 **Okay, that`s another chapter done! Sorry if I made it a bit too long. Well, more chapters will be coming soon.**


	8. The Milenium Falcon

Luke, Ben, and I were outside waking to the place Han told us to be at.

Ben had his hood over his head as a disguise and said to Luke

"You`ll have to sell your speeder."

"That`s ok, we`re never coming to this planet again."

"Never?" I asked.

"Cerise, there`s nothing here for us."

"I know, I`m just going to miss it here."

I`d miss watching the suns with Luke, and just having the feeling of being safe, I didn't have to worry about anything happening to someone.

X LINE BREAK X

We were standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking with a tall, grotesque, insect-like used speeder dealer. Strange exotic bodies and spindly-legged beasts pass by as the insect concludes the sale by giving Luke some coins.

"Alright, I`ll take it." Luke said as the speeder handler gave him the money.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand."

"It will be enough," Ben said.

We leave the speeder lot and walk down the dusty alleyway.

Luke then suddenly puts a poncho on me.

I took it off and said teasingly "And who asked you to play dress up with me?"

"Me, now put it back on."

I rolled my eyes but did.

"If his ship is as fast as his boasting, we ought to do well." Ben said.

I smiled.

Chewbacca waited restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. We and the droids make our way up the street. Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for us to hurry.

He then leads us into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

"What a piece of junk." Luke said aloud.

"Luke!" I whispered to him.

"Well it is,"

"I know; just be quiet before he kicks us out."

"Yeah kid, listen to your sweetheart."

You see, unknown to me, Han Solo was RIGHT THERE at the perfect time.

Since 3PO called me mistress for the first time, I was blushing.

"I-I-I we`re-." I stuttered.

"Not- you know."

He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Sure you aren't."

We both glared at him.

He smiled again and said

"Anyway, she'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself."

Luke and I had no idea what he just said.

"Hey, we`re a little rushed, so if you`ll hurry aboard we`ll get out of here."

We rushed onto the ship.

Suddenly, Han runs right past up and shouts at us to buckle up.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" He shouts

We strapped ourselves in as the ship began its engines. Han didn't want to stick around as he encountered some trouble. The droids were having difficulty keeping up straight. I would have laughed if they weren't in such a hurry.

"Oh my, I`d forgot how much I hated space travel!" 3PO whined.

The ship was rocking violently as we took off.

After a while of taking off, things weren't settling in the cockpit, as Han didn't come out and we could hear Han and Chewie arguing in the cockpit. We stumbled our way in the very tight cockpit. Things were hectic as they were trying to escape as imperial ships were following us.

"Wow," I thought seeing the view in front of me.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." Han said.

"Why don`t you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke yelled.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them"

The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window.

"Here`s where the fun begins!" Han says.

I had the biggest smile on my face.

"How long before you can make the jump to hyper speed?" Ben asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."

The ship rocks violently as lasers hit it.

"Are you kidding?! At any rate they`re gaining-!" Luke said.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

The ship was now constantly battered with laser fire as a red warning light begins to flash.

"What`s that flashing?" I asked a bit frightened, pointing at the red light.

Han shoved my hand away.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed."

The galaxy brightened and they moved faster, almost as if crashing a barriers. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace. Chewie growled as he gained control of the ship. Luke, Ben, and I made our way out of the cockpit.

 **Ok! That`s another chapter done. Thank you, once again, everyone who`s been reading and liking this story. And one last thing, when Cerise and the rest are split up, should I also right there parts, or should I focus on Cerise?**


	9. Mother of mine

Ben and I watched as Luke practice the light saber with a small "seeker" robot. Ben suddenly turned away and sat down. He faltered and seems almost faint. I turned away from Luke was doing and turned to Ben.

"Are you alright?" What`s wrong." I asked him as Luke stopped training.

I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened.

He rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance; then fixes his gaze on Luke.

"You`d better get on with your exercises."

Han then enters.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em."

No one said anything.

"No need to thank me at once, everyone." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

3PO, R2, and Chewie were playing some sort of game.

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan in about, oh two-hundred hours."

"Ok, thanks." I said.

"Oh, NOW someone thanks me." He said.

I smiled.

Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head.

"Now be careful, R2." 3PO said.

R2 immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. 3PO intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move, screaming about it won`t help."

"Let him have it, it`s not wise to upset a Wookie." Han said.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

"Yikes," I simply said.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

 _A few minutes later._

My mind must have been wandering, because I remembered something I would hate myself forever if I ever forgot to do this ever again.

I snuck out while everyone was talking so no one would see me.

When the coast was clear, I tip toed.

"How could I forget to talk to her? It`s been a week!" I thought.

I looked around to find a place where absolutely no one would see me.

I soon found a few hidden compartments in the floor.

I opened one and silently climbed into it.

I than closed it and sat down.

It was silent for a few moments when she came.

"Mom," I said.

She responded.

"I-I`m fine, it`s just I`m scared."

She responded again.

"It`s just that, I`m here by myself."

She replied.

"I know I`m not alone; it just feels like it."

Again.

"Yes there`s more, why did you leave me?"

Nothing.

"Why don`t you ever say anything when I ask you that?" I felt like crying.

Nothing.

"I thought you loved me." I mumbled.

Nothing again.

"Ok, you know what I`m really afraid of?! I don`t know anyone else that cares for me. It` just Luke, he`s probably only my friend out of pity anyway. And, I-I think about him dif-."

"Cerise?"

I jumped, making mom vanish!

I looked up, it was Ben.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"I noticed you were gone for a while, why are you down there?"

"I-I." I didn't respond.

"Never mind that now, you need to get out of there."

I nodded and got out with him helping me a bit.

I sat down, he sat next to me.

"Why were you down there?" He asked again.

"I- I talk to my mother, she abandoned me 13 years ago."

I expected him to think I was crazy, but what he said surprised me.

"I understand,"

I turned to him "What?"

"I understand; I had a nephew, many years ago, Thomas. He was a very young Jedi, just like Luke but younger. When he was just at the age of one, I found him in my sister`s blood."

My eyes widened.

"He was very quiet but talented, until he met a very beautiful girl his age. She was the younger sister of a senator. They were close the moment they met eyes."

I smiled "Like Luke and me," I thought.

"When they had to leave separate ways, it was when I realized, they thought different about each other. Years later, when he was your age, he told me he wanted to see her and get married."

My eyes were wide once again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was furious, I told him not to, but he ignored me and left."

"Did you know if he got married?"

"No, I have not heard from him since then."

"How long ago was that?"

"It would have been twenty years, if I can remember."

"Twenty?!" My mind shouted.

"Haven`t you tried finding him?"

"Many times, my dear. Nothing has come up of it."

"Do you think he married her?"

"I certainly hope not, there`s something I need to ask you."

"Ok?"

"Tell me, do you have feelings for Luke?"

"No, he heard the whole thing!" I shouted in my head.

"I-I well, maybe,"

He smiled and said

"Tis normal, my dear. Yet, If Luke must become a Jedi-."

"What?" I asked.

"There are rules that a Jedi must follow if he is to succeed and some of them-."

He was cut off my Han shouting something.

Both of us rushed into the cockpit with Luke.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Well, it seems Cerise got off easy since she almost found out the inevitable. Oh, and did you like that I added that Cerise sometimes talks to her mother? One last thing, if you already haven't, you should really read sarahmichellegallarfan1`s** _ **And Adventure to Remember**_ **. She`s pretty much the reason why I started writing this, and it`s an AWESOME story. And don`t forget to say if I should just write Cerise`s POV or the others when the split up.**


	10. That's no moon

"What`s going on?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Our position is correct, except... no, Alderaan" Han said.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked.

"That`s what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What? How?"

"Destroyed... by the Emperor." Ben suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Han shook his head and said "The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've-."

A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming.

"There`s another ship coming in."

"Maybe they knew what happened."

"It`s an Imperial fighter." Ben said.

Chewie barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

"Oh my gosh it followed us." I said.

"No, it`s a short ranged fighter." Ben said.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asked.

"It`s leaving in a big hurry." I said.

"If they identify us, we`re in big trouble." Luke said.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam its transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Ben said.

"Not for long."

The tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stands behind Luke and me.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Ben said.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke said.

He then grabbed my hand!

I looked at him.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I asked.

"Oh, I`m just scared."

"Oh," I said a bit disappointed.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said.

I pointed ahead at something that caught my eye.

"Hey look, he`s heading for that small moon." I told Han.

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range."

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That`s no moon, it`s a space station." Ben said.  
"It`s too big to be a space station." Han said.

"I`ve got a bad feeling about this." Luke said.

"Yeah this is a bad idea, Han go back." I said.

"Yeah, I think you`re both right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." He said.

The pirateship shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station.

"Hey, why are we still moving towards it?" I asked.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!"

"There's gotta be something you can do!" Luke shouted.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

Ben put a hand on his shoulder and said "You can`t win, but there are alternatives to fighting."

"What are you saying, old man?" Han asked.

"Hide." He said.

I thought for a moment, then it hit me.

"I got it!" I said and ran out of the cockpit with everyone quickly following.

I ran to the place where I found the compartments hidden under the floor.

I opened one and said "Ok, in."

Han said a bit surprised "H-how did find those?"

"Just call it a hunch, now get in." I said.

He pushed Luke and Ben into one; I was about to step in, but Han grabbed my arm and said

"No, there`s too much in there."

Without giving me the chance to say anything, he pulled on my arm and pushed me into another one, a very dark one.

"Oh no!" I thought.

Since Luke and Ben`s compartment was closed, I was completely alone, yay.

"It`s ok, I`ll take care of you." He winked at me and ruffled through my hair.

I pushed his hand away and said "Ok, now get your hands off."

Chewie crawled into the compartment and stood behind Solo and closed the door.

We heard footsteps over our heads and tried to hold our breath.

I then remembered something; we forgot to tell 3PO and R2 to hide!

I soon felt a hand on my waist, you already know how what I was going to say.

"Ok, that`s it -." I whispered before him covering my mouth.

"Quiet kid," He whispered.

"I`m going to smack him when we get out." I promised myself.


	11. I can't lose you

**Hi! It`s me again, so for some random reason, I now want to see** _ **Titanic**_ **. And make a story out of it even though I haven't seen the full movie; all I can tell you is that the character`s name is Claire. I could tell you more, but that`d give everything away. Now, back to** _ **Star Wars**_ **.**

"Come on, I think they`re gone." Han said.

He opens the hatch as all three of us get out; I slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey, why`d you do that?"

"For being creepy."

Then, the second hatch opened and Luke and Ben got out.

"Boy, you`re lucky you had these." Luke said.

"Yeah, how`d you get them?" I asked.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Ben said.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!"

"Who`s more foolish, the fool, or the fool that follows him?" Ben asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Both" I said.

X LINE BREAK X

As I could see through the window, the crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the two Stormtroopers guarding either side of the ramp.

I could hear one say "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go."

The crewmen enter the ship and they heard loud crashing sound.

I heard Han shout "Hey down there, can you give us a hand?"

"Are you crazy?!" I whispered to him.

"Calm down sweetheart, I got this."

The Stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire is heard.

Luke and I stood by while Chewie and Han took the Stormtrooper`s armor off.

"Come on kid put this on," Han threw a helmet to Luke.

I turned around and waited with Ben.

My mind was wandering, as usual, when I remembered Ben was going to tell me something before Han shouted.

"Hey Ben?" I asked.

Yes, Cerise?" he asked.

"What were you going to tell me after you told me what happened to your nephew?"

"Cerise, now`s not the time. I promise I`ll tell you as soon as we have left."

"O-okay." The curiosity was killing me inside.

X LINE BREAK X

I slowly and quietly looked out the window and saw someone. I could barely make out what they were saying but I`m pretty sure said

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do."

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone- chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial Stormtrooper. Ben, me, and the droids enter the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a Stormtrooper. Luke quickly removes his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke said.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

I sat down in a chair while Artoo whistled.

"We found the computer outlet sir." 3PO informed.

Ben feeds some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel. Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something.

"Will that let us get out of here?" I asked.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." 3PO said.

Ben studies the data on the monitor readout.

"I don`t think any of you can help, I must go alone." Ben said.

"No, you can`t go alone!" I said. He gave me a small smile.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Han said.

"I want to go with you." Luke said.

"Be patient Luke, stay and watch over the droids."

"But he-." Luke pointed to Han.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you, always."

Ben adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement.

"Boy you said it Chewie." Han said.

He then said something wear I would slap him today if he said it again.

"Where did you dig up that fossil?" Han asked.

"Takes one to know one, he`s a good man." I said.

He ignored what I said first and said

"Yeah, nice of him to get us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you giving him any ideas," Luke cut in.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up-."

"Who do you think you-?!" I was interrupted by R2 whistling.

Luke goes over to him.

"What`s wrong?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."' 3PO said.

"Well, who has he found?" I asked.

R2 whistles.

"Princess Leia?" 3PO responded.

"The Princess? She`s here?" Luke asked.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han got up from his seat and asked.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

My stomach dropped.

"Oh no! We`ve got to do something!" Luke stated.

"What are you babbling about?" Han asked.

"The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message... We've got to help her." I said.

"Now don`t get any funny ideas, girly girl. The old man wants us to stay right here."

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" I said.  
"I`m not going anywhere."

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." Luke pointed out.

"Marching into the detention center was not what I had in mind." He said.

"But they`re going to kill her-!"

"Better her than me!"

"I had it!"

I picked up the skirt of my dress and marched near the door.

"If you`re not going to help her, than _I_ am!"

"Yeah you go, you`re not going to make it five minutes out there."

"At least it`s better than doing nothing." I said.

"She`s rich." Luke said before I could open the door.

"Rich?" Han asks.

"Yes, rich and powerful!" I said.

"Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." Luke said.

"What?"

"Well more wealth that you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"

"You`ll get it."

"I better!"

"Yeah, if that`s all you care about." I said to myself.

"I heard you, little miss sunshine." He grinned at me and turned back to Luke.

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this."

Chewie grunts a little.

"All right," Luke said.

"What`s you plan?"

I looked around and found some binders. I picked them up and gave them to Luke.

"Good idea, Cerise." He smiled at me.

Luke moves toward Chewbacca with electronic cuffs.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you."

Chewie then lets out one of the most hideous noises I`ve ever heard.

"Okay, Han you put these on Chewie." Luke sheepishly hands them to Han.

Han grinned "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."

Chewie had a worried and frightened look on his face as Han binds him with the electronic cuffs.

"Alright, where does that leave me?" I asked.

"You`re staying here." Luke said.

"What? No, I`m going with you."

"No you are not, it`s too dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

"If you can or not, you`re still not going."

"Luke I can-."

"No, you`re not going!"

He put his hands on my shoulders!

I was blushing out of embarrassment and out of, well you know.

"O-okay." I said.

He could tell he scared me a little, I could tell he said sorry to me in his head.

"Here," He handed me something.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Use it when we need to talk to each other."

I nodded.

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for interrupting... but, ah... what should we do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door."

I looked around and opened a small drawer under the controls.

"I think I could fit in there." I said.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han said.

"That`s not very reassuring," 3PO said.

While they were leaving, Luke glanced back at me. I smiled and waved at him. Telling him I`ll be fine.


	12. Your higness

**Hi, so I`ve decided I`ll do both Luke and Han`s POV, and Cerise`s POV.**

"I can`t see a thing in this helmet," Luke said fixing it.

They step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slides open behind them. The giant Wookie and his two guards enter the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Han whispers to Luke under his breath.

"This isn't going to work."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"I did!"

The Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Officer approaches them.

"Where are you taking this, thing?" The officer asked.

Chewie growled but Han nudged him.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight." Luke said.

"I wasn't notified. I`ll have to clear it up." He said.

The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Luke and Han survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Luke. Suddenly Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's laser rifle.

"Look out he`s loose!" Han shouted.

"He`s going to pull us apart!" Luke followed.

"Get him!"

The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookie. Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewbacca, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is... cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here." Han said.

Luke races down one of the cell corridors. Han speaks into the buzzing comlink.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal." Han said, trying to sound professional.

"What Happened?" The voice asked.

"Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?"

"We`re sending a squad up."

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous."

"Who is this?" What`s your operating number?"

Han than shoots the comlink.

"Boring conversation anyway, Luke we`re going to have company!"

Luke ups his pace and tries to find the princess.

X LINE BREAK X

I paced up and down the room; I could tell something was wrong.

I was thinking of talking to mom, but I only do it when I`m alone and Ben`s the only one that knows I do it.

"Mistress Cerise, please sit down, there`s no need to fret. I`m positive they`ll be here soon." 3PO said.

"He`s just trying to calm you down Cerise," I told myself.

R2 whistled something.

"Quiet R2! Don`t frighten her."

I just stared at the thing Luke gave me, hoping I would hear his voice.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the young princess. She was sleeping was looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Luke was just a bit stunned by her beauty. He stands staring at her.

"Aren`t you a little short for a storm trooper?" She asked.

"What? Oh, the uniform." He says.

He then takes the helmet off.

"I`m Luke Skywalker, I`m here to rescue you."

"You`re who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?"

"Come on!"

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door.

"Chewie!" Han shouts.

He responds with a growl.

"Get behind me!"

A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge. Han and Chewie fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and Leia rushing toward them.

"We can`t get out that way!" Han shouts.

"Looks like you cut off our only escape route." Leia said.

"Maybe you would like to go back into your cell, princess." Han said.

Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.

"Cerise! Cerise!" He shouts.

X LINE BREAK X

I was sitting in a chair, tense as ever, when I heard shouting coming from the thing Luke gave me!

"Cerise! Cerise!"

I picked it up and answered.

"Luke! What`s happening?!" I asked.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?!"

"Yeah, all systems are-."

"What was that?!" He shouted.

"I said, all systems have been alerted. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."

I heard something pounding on the door!

"Open the door!"

I was speechless, all Luke could hear was me panting and on the verge of tears.

"Cerise?" He calmly asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Cerise, talk to me!" He became worried.

I dropped it and tried to find the drawer that I thought I could hide in.

X LINE BREAK X

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke shouted.

"I can`t hold them off forever! Now what?!" Han shouted.

"This is some rescue; did you even have a plan?" She asked.

"He`s the brains, sweetheart!" Han shouted.

Luke grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I didn't."

Leia had it and took the gun and fired a hole into a small hole.

"What are you doing?!" Han shouted.

"Someone has to save our skin, in flyboy."

She dropped the gun into the hole and slid down.

Chewie stepped near the chute, but backed up.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it!" Han shouted and kicked Chewie into the chute.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Han shouted.

Luke ducks laser fire as he jumps into the darkness. Han fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone.

X LINE BREAK X

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said to myself.

I couldn't find the drawer I would hide in!

Soon, I finally found it! I know I was an idiot for not finding it faster, but I just freaked out.

I crouched down, opened it, and crawled into it. It was extremely hard to close because I barely fit, but I got it shut just in time!

The door opened and heard footsteps.

I forgot one thing, the radio!

"Mom, watch over me." I thought.

 **Hello again, I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for giving me 1,000 views! It`s only been up for a month! I also want to thank everyone for bearing with me on updates. I also have a poll on my profile of what story I should make next, once again thank you so much!**


	13. Garbage Chute

Han tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge.

Han sarcastically says "Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there…"

"No wait!" Luke shouted.

Han draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. The laser bolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

"Will you forget it?! I already tried it!" Luke shouted.

"You`re going to get someone killed!" Leia shouted.

"Absolutely your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse," She said.

Then, a loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. Chewie is cowering near one of the walls.

"It`s worse," He said.

Luke felt something brush up against his leg.

"There`s something alive in here!"

"That`s just your imagination," Han said.

"Something just moved passed my leg. Look!" He shouted.

"What?!"

There was nothing. They looked around and began hearing rapid splashes. Luke was then suddenly pulled under!

"Luke! Luke! Kid!" Han shouted.

"Luke!" Leia shouted.

Han tried pulling Luke out of the water. He surfaced with a tentacle around his neck.

"Luke, grab this!" She pulled a long pole out of the water.

"Shoot it! My gun`s jammed."

"Where!"

"Anywhere-!" He yelled before being pulled back down.

Han fires his gun downward. Luke is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Luke, Luke!"

Suddenly, the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Get him! What happened?!" Leia shouted.

"I don`t know! It just let go and disappeared."

"I`ve got a very bad feeling about this." Han said.

Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward them!

"The walls are moving!" Luke shouted in fear.

"Don`t just stand there! Brace them with something." She said.

They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trash masher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Wait!" Luke said and pulled out the comlink.

"Cerise! Threepio! Come in!"

X LINE BREAK X

My breathing was slowly stopping, I was terrified.

I then heard something. It wasn't the Stormtroopers, no, it was something coming from the machine, it was Luke!

"Please don`t hear it." I prayed.

I saw the door on the cabinet I was in shake!

I tightly closed my eyes, knowing my fate,

I then heard my miracle, 3PO knocked on the door he was behind!

The swarm left and walked to the door. One presses a button and finds them.

"They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them." 3PO said.

"Follow me! You stand guard." One said.

"Yes sir." The other said.

When most of them left, I heard Luke`s voice!

I could hear the guard walk to it, picked it up, and asked

"Who are you?"

I thought of the most stupid plans ever, but it was the only way of getting me out.

I waited a few minutes, getting myself ready.

I slowly opened the door; when it was up all the way, I pretended it was jammed and started whimpering.

The noise and my crying made the guard turn around.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, which surprised the guard to shoot me!

The adrenaline made me shut the door as the laser bounced around the room!

"Oh my! R2, stay down!" I heard Threepio say.

When I heard the laser stop, I opened the door ever so slightly and saw the guard lying down dead!

I opened the door and crawled out.

I carefully walked to the body and took the gun.

"Cerise?! Cerise?! No, please!" I heard Luke!

I rushed to it and picked it up.

"I`m fine!" I said.

For a moment, I thought he was crying tears of joy!

"You`re alive!" He said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level!" He shouted in fear.

"You heard him!" I shouted to R2, who was beginning to shut them down.

I could still hear Luke shouting to shut the garbage mashers down.

"No shut them all down, hurry!" Threepio urged R2.

Nothing was coming out of the machine that Luke gave me.

"Luke?" I asked quietly.

I heard screaming and shouting!

"Luke?!" I asked Louder, now crying.

Tears were running down my face like waterfalls.

3PO held his head in agony.

"Listen to them! They`re dyeing R2! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!"

"Cerise, 3PO, we`re alright!" Luke shouted.

I was now laughing being relieved, but just a hint of crying.

"I thought I lost you!" I slipped out.

I covered my mouth.

"I thought I lost _you_." He said. I smiled.

I fell to the ground, still laughing.

"Mistress Cerise?" Threepio asked.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"Shouldn't we be going to the ship to meet up with Master Luke?"

The smile fell from my face as I stood up and said yes.

We then left.


	14. Death of Obi Wan

Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the ship. Troopers are milling about the ship. Luke takes out his pocket comlink.

"There she is." Han said.

"Cerise, do you copy?" Luke said.

"Yes, we`re across the main hanger from the ship." She said.

"We`re right above you, stay safe."

"Yeah, you too."

Han was watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the ship. Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.

"You came in _that_ thing? You`re braver than I thought."

"Nice, come on." He said.

Han gave her a dirty look, and they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Imperial Stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It`s them!" One of them said.

Before even thinking, Han draws his laser pistol and charges the troops, firing. His blaster knocks one of the Stormtroopers into the air. Chewie follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get to the ship!" He shouted to Luke and Leia.

"Where are you going?! Come back!" Luke shouted.

"He certainly has courage." Leia said.

"What good will it do if he gets himself killed, come on!" He said to her.

Luke is furious but doesn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Luke and Leia start off toward the starship hangar.

X LINE BREAK X

All three of us were waiting in a small corridor.

"3PO, somethings wrong, Luke isn't answering." I said.

"Rest assured Mistress Cerise, let me try." I gave it to him.

"Hello, Master Luke, are you there?" He asked.

R2 then suddenly beeped.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He says he cannot find them, they`re not trapped, but he said they are still on this level."

X LINE BREAK X

"They`re coming through!" Leia shouted.

Luke notices something on his Stormtrooper belt, when laser fire hits the wall behind him. Luke aims his laser pistol at a Stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchange fire. Two more troops appear on another overhang, also firing. A trooper is hit, and grabs at his chest.

Another trooper standing on the bridge overhang is hit by Luke's laser fire, and plummets down the shaft. Troopers move back off the bridge; Luke hands the gun to Leia.

"Here hold this."

Luke pulls a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It has a grappler hook on it. A trooper appears on a bridge overhang and fires at Luke and Leia. As Luke works with the rope, Leia returns the laser volley. Another trooper appears and fires at them, as Leia returns his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door begins to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" She shouts.

She hits one of the Stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he falls into the abyss. Luke tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, and then grabs the princess in his arms. Leia looks at Luke, and kisses him quickly on the cheek; He was very surprised.

"For luck," She said.

Luke pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Luke and Leia reach the far side of the canyon, the Stormtroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Luke returns the fire before ducking into the tiny sub hallway.

X LINE BREAK X

3PO was staring at the multiple troops around the ship.

"Oh where could they be?" He asked worriedly.

I was shivering a bit with fear and worry; it had been 20 minutes since I last talked to him.

I then said to her, even though she wasn't there.

"Please mom, the only thing I asked you for my entire life was to come back. But all I want right now is for them to come back safely, please." I whispered.

R2 was still plugged into the computer socket; he then turned his little head left and right and beeped.

I heard a lightsaber open!

I gasped but covered my mouth just in time.

I turned around and saw Ben up against someone wearing all black.

When he spoke, his voice was dark an emotionless.

I pulled the machine out and whispered

"Luke, where are you?"

"Come across the main hanger right now, they`re walking away." He said.

"Ok,"

I turned to 3PO and R2.

"Come on, we`re leaving." I said.

I watched where I stepped so the man in black wouldn't hear us.

I saw Luke, the princess, Han, and Chewie running across the main hanger! I ran quicker with the biggest smile on my face and thanked my mother repeatedly. I then saw Luke stop in his tracks and looked behind me.

"Ben?" He asked and moved forward.

I ran and pulled on his arm to move.

"Luke, we have to go." I said.

He didn't say anything.

Ben looked at Luke, them me. He turned his head to the man he was fighting and smiled.

The man in black waited for a few seconds.

He then cut Ben in half!

"NO!" Luke and I shouted.

The Stormtroopers turn toward Luke and me and begin firing at us. The droids are already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke and I, transfixed by anger and awe, return their fire. Solo joins in the laserfire. The man in black looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down.

"Kids, come on!" We heard Han shout.

Luke suddenly stopped and pulled on my arm, I didn't leave.

Suddenly, the man in black raises his hand to the Stormtroopers, they stopped firing!

"Padme?" He said in his emotionless voice, while looking straight at me.

I put the gun down.

He started walking straight towards me and ignored Luke, who was standing right in front of me.

We both backed up a few steps as he came closer.

When I knew it was to close, I pulled the gun back up.

"Stay away!" I shouted.

Of course, I missed. He pulled his arm up to protect his face. He then pulled it down and raised his other and made a fist. I couldn't breathe!

I started gasping for air as I held my neck.

"Cerise!" Luke shouted.

He tried pulling on my arm again, but I couldn't budge!

I was close the faint, when

"Let go of her!" I swear I heard Ben shout!

Startled, I believed the man in black heard the same, he let go as I fell into Luke`s arms. He helped me up and clenched my hand until we were in the ship.

X LINE BREAK X

Han pulls back on the controls and the ship begins to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusts his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" Han said.

Chewie growled in agreement.

The Millennium Falcon powers away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stares off blankly as the robots look on.

I leaned on the wall with a few tears falling down my face.

"First my mother and father, than Buru and Owen, and now Ben." I thought, which made a few more tears slide down my face.

I saw the princess walk towards me with a few blankets.

I wiped my tears off my face, took the blankets, and said

"Thank you, your majesty." I said.

She smiled "Please, call me Leia."

I smiled as she walked out of the room.

I quietly walked to Luke and wrapped the blanket around him and sat down next to him.

"I can`t believe he`s gone," He said without even looking up.

I didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Han rushes in.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet" He said to Luke.

We both got up. I was about to leave with Han to the cockpit but Luke hugged me! For once I was blushing when he did. He then let go and rushed to the gun ports, I than rushed to the cockpit with Leia beside me.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke climbs down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship.

X LINE BREAK X

Han adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon, then speaks into the attached microphone and says to Luke

"You in kid? Ok, stay sharp!"


	15. Were not out of the woods yet

Chewie, Leia, and I searched the heavens for the tie fighters. Chewie pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly.

"What`s happening?!" I asked.

"Imperials. They must have followed us after we escaped." Leia said.

Chewbacca spots the enemy ships and barks.

"Here they come!" Leia shouted into the intercom.

X Line Break X

The TIE fighter races past the Falcon, firing laser beams as it passes. 3PO is seated in the hold area, next to R2. The ship bounces and vibrates as the power goes out in the room and then comes back on. A TIE fighter maneuvers in front of Han, who follows it and fires at it with the laser cannon. Luke does likewise, as the fighter streaks into view. The ship has suffered a minor hit and bounces slightly. Two TIE fighters dive down toward the ship.

"They`re coming in to fast!" Luke says as he fires at an unseen fighter.

X LINE BREAK X

Leia and I watch the computer readout as Chewbacca manipulates the ship's controls.

"We`ve lost lateral controls." She said.

"Don`t worry, she`ll hold together!" Han said.

An enemy laser bolt hits the ship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks.

"You hear me baby?! Stay together!" Han shouts to the ship.

X LINE BREAK X

The room was tense; silent filled the room apart from the gunshots Han and Luke were firing.

"There are still two of them out there!" Leia warned Han.

He shot and successfully destroyed a fighter! Another one exploded.

"I got it!" I heard Luke.

"Great job kid! Don`t get cocky!" Han said and turns back to his laser gun.

While Chewbacca manipulates the controls, Leia and I turn, looking over our shoulders out the ports.

"They`re still two more out there!" She shouts.

Han swiveled behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. It came closer, firing at us, but a well-aimed blast from Han, hit the attacker!

"That`s it! We did it!" I heard Luke shout!

Leia and I squealed with delight as we hugged each other and hugged Chewie.

"We did it!" Leia said in delight.

Han came into the room and removed his gloves. He smiled and Leia and me, we were at the controls. I saw Chewie move into the aft section to see the damage.

"Well, that was some ride!" I giggled.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." Han said.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." Leia corrected.

"Easy, you call _that_ easy?" Han asked.

"Hey, they`re tracking us!" I said, as I realized.

"Not this ship, girly."

Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"At least the information in R2 is still intact." She said.

"What`s so important out him? What`s he carrying?" Han asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!"

"It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money" Han said angrily.

"You selfish son of a bi-!" I thought before Leia interrupted my thoughts.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!"

She angrily turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, passes Luke coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything... or anyone."

"I care," Luke said.

I smiled.

"So, what do you think of her?" I asked jokingly.

"I`m trying not to, Girly."

"Good," I heard Luke.

"Aw, he`s so sweet. Wait, did he mean it another way? Does he, like her? Well, why wouldn't he? She`s prettier than me, knows how to do something, and isn't useless at all. Look at me, I`m just a girl whose mother abandoned her and her head is empty. Look at my hair! I`ve never gotten it cut! I`m just… nothing." I thought.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me-?"

"NO!" Luke and I shouted at the same time.

He laughed and turned to me.

"Hey Cerise, want to go talk in the back?"

I smiled and tried my best to not have him get to me.

"Better luck next time, Solo." I smiled.

He winked at me again.


	16. Are we there yet?

We were nearing the Rebel Base, but still had a few more hours to go, so I walked into the main deck and relaxed.

I sat down and my mind was wandering as usual when I hear Leia walk in.

I looked up and saw her carrying a tray with a few drinks.

She placed it down.

"Would you like some tea?"

"O-ok." I said.

She smiled and handed a cup.

I thanked her and took a sip.

It was very bitter, but I toughed it out.

"Was it you that Luke was trying to contact on the comlink?"

"The what?" I asked.

"The small radio you talked to him with when you were rescuing me."

"Oh, yes."

"He sounded worried when he heard you scream on the other side."

"Yes, why wouldn't he? I`m his… friend." I said.

She paused and smiled, it looked like she realized something.

"You like him," She suddenly said.

My head shot up.

"What?" I asked, trying not to stutter.

"Luke, you like him."

"N-no I don`t."

She grinned at me.

I gave up.

"Ok, I do. He doesn't like me though."

"Why?"

"I-I, just look at me."

She stared at me for a second.

"Well, I see a very young, beautiful girl in a lovely dress."

I shook my head.

"No, I see a terrified little girl who`s stupid to try and meet someone."

"Cerise," She said.

I didn't say anything while a few tears dropped into the tea.

X LINE BREAK X

Hours later, we landed at the Rebel Base. It was a very large temple that looked thousands of years old. I had to admit, it seemed eerie at first. Leia led us out of the ship; not even a second later, I heard someone shout "The princess is back!" Many people rushed around her. Luke and I were both wearing ponchos.

"My lady!" a man shouted and hugged her. "you`re safe! We thought the worst!"

He composed himself and stepped back and bowed.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here." She pointed to Han "it's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope."

She looked at R2.

We followed Leia around and got a good look at what the base looked like.

X LINE BREAK X

A few hours later, we were given our own rooms. When I entered mine, it was absolutely beautiful! The bed was purer than a cloud! There was even a mirror! When I looked at myself, I wasn't as ugly as I said. I searched through the drawers and found a shiny pair of scissors. I thought about cutting my hair, but I decided I would screw up and make it worse.

While I adored the items I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

The door opened a creek and a woman a few years younger than me entered.

"I-I brought you some fresh clothes."

I walked towards her and took them.

"Thank you," I smiled.

She turned red a bit and left and closed the door.

I took the bundles out.

There was a light blue work dress, a pink nightgown, a white nightgown, a lavender gown, and the most beautiful white dress I`ve ever seen!

"My word!" I shrieked in happiness.

I took my old dress off and put the white one on.

I took off my shoes and danced around the room.

When I was done skipping around the room like an idiot, I suddenly became tired.

I decided not to sleep in the white dress or even one of the other dresses, so I took the white dress off and put on my own old tattered dress.

I fell asleep on the white, pure bed.

 **Hi! Sorry It`s so short, I just didn't really have anything else to write in this chapter. I can`t really tell if the next chapter or the one after that will be really long. I know for sure the one after the second one will be very eventful.**


	17. We did it!

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to quickly say before the next chapter is that I want to apologize for the absolute horrible chapter I last wrote. It was probably the worst I`ve ever written. Well, after I was done writing my Pokémon ones. Yeah, read those at your own risk. Anyway, continue!**

I woke up at an unknown time. I got up and changed out my old, tattered clothes and changed into the blue dress.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. But, something kept tugging at my mind. Luke.

I know I had to tell him sometime, maybe that time was now.

So, I sighed, left my room, and began looking for him.

I went to the door of his room and knocked.

"Luke?" I asked. No answer.

I knocked again, nothing.

I was about to give up and turn around and leave when I heard Luke right behind me.

"Cerise?" He asked.

I jumped and turned around.

"Luke! You scared me!" I laughed.

He smiled. "Well excuse me,"

I shoved him.

The smile soon fell off my face when I realized there was no backing out.

I was about to open my mouth, until I realized what he was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

He looked down at his costume, then up.

"It-it`s a rebel pilot uniform."

"Why are you dressed in that?"

He sighed and had the look of dread on his face.

"I-I`m going to help the others out there."

My eyes widened a bit; he could die out there. I honestly thought I was going to cry, but I forced myself not to. It wasn't about me. I couldn't make a scene like a crybaby. I just simply nodded.

"Cerise, I know you`re-."

"No, I`m okay, I can`t be selfish. Besides, they need all the best pilots they can get." I said.

He smiled and said "You know, Wedge and Biggs are here."

I smiled; he`d always promised me I would meet them, I never expected to like this.

"Well, I guess you`ll introduce me to them after you destroy the moon?" I jokingly asked.

He smiled "I suppose."

He stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

I reached my hand out and shook it, disappointed behind my eyes.

" _ **Attention all rebel pilots, report to the main hanger"**_

I let go of his hand.

"I guess that`s you." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

He turned around and left.

I then remembered; I was supposed to tell him!

With realization, I ran after him.

"Luke! Luke!" I shouted.

He turned around and stopped.

I stopped running and shouting and calmed down.

"Cerise, what`s wrong?" He asked a bit concerned.

"I need to tell you something,"

He stared.

"I-." I stopped myself.

Should I tell him when he`s just about to go fight? No, I can`t let anything be on his mind.

"Never mind." I smiled and shook my head.

X LINE BREAK X

After saying good bye to Han, Chewie, and Luke one more time and deciding once again if I should tell him. Leia, me, 3PO, and a few of the field commanders went into one of the control rooms and sat down. The red dot that represents the Death Star moves ever closer to the system. A series of green dots appear around the fourth moon.

"Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes." Someone had said.

"All wings report in."

"Red Ten standing by"

"Red Three standing by."

"Red Six standing by."

"Red Nine standing by."

"Red Two standing by."

"Red Eleven standing by."

"Red Five standing by." That was Luke, he sounded pretty calm and confident, which made me silently breathe a sigh of relief.

X LINE BREAK X

Red Leader looks around at his wingmen; the Death Star looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moves his computer targeting device into position.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." Red Leader said.

Two squads of Rebel fighters peel off. The X-wings dive towards the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glow across the dark grey expanse of the huge station.

X LINE BREAK X

The three of us listened to the battle over the intercom.

"Heavy fire boss! Twenty degrees!"

The captain leant over "Stay low"

X LINE BREAK X

Luke nosedived radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surface streaks past the cockpit window.

"This is Red Five, I`m going in!"

Luke's X-wing races toward the Death Star. Laser bolts streak from Luke's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crosses his face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" Wedge said over the intercom.

Luke's ship emerges from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

"Are you alright?"

Luke adjusts his controls and breathes a sigh of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window.

"I got a little cooked, but I`m ok."

X LINE BREAK X

I nearly cried tears of joy when I heard Luke`s voice. The commanders were looking on the computers and the others were around a table with me and Leia. Somehow, 3PO was calm with everything that was happening.

 _Minutes later_

Biggs, flying at high altitude, peels off and dives toward the Death Star surface, but he is unable to lose the TIE fighter, who sticks close to his tail.

Luke was flying upside down. He rotates his ship around to normal attitude as he comes out of his dive.

"Hang on Biggs, I`m coming."

Biggs and the tailing TIE ship dive for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Luke. After Biggs dives out of sight, Luke chases the Imperial fighter. In the foreground, the Imperial fighter races across the Death Star's surface, closely followed by Luke in the background.

There was a shot from Luke's X-wing of the TIE ship exploding in a mass of flames.

"Got him!" Luke cheered.

"Watch your back, Luke! Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!"

Luke's ship soared away from the Death Star's surface as he spots the tailing TIE fighter. The TIE pilot took aim at Luke's X-wing. The Imperial TIE fighter pilot scores a hit on Luke's ship. Fire breaks out on the right side of the X-wing. Luke looks out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship.

"I`m hit, but not bad."

Smoke pours out from behind Artoo-Detoo.

"Artoo, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there."

Green laser fire moves past the beeping little robot as his head turns. Luke nervously works his controls.

"Red Six"

X LINE BREAK X

I was frozen listening to Luke. I was tugging on loose strands of hair that fell out of my bun out of a bad habit I was starting. Leia on the other hand had her eyes glued to the table.

"Can you see Red Five?"

"There`s a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?"

"You can do it, Luke." I thought.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke spotted the TIE fighter behind him and soars away from the Death Star surface.

"I can shake him!" He said. Luke's ship soars closer to the surface of the Death Star, an Imperial TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit. The Death Star whips below Wedge.

"I'm on him, Luke"

"Hold on!"

Wedge dived across the horizon toward Luke and the TIE fighter. Wedge moves his X-wing in rapidly.

Luke reacts frantically "Blast it! Wedge, where are you!"

The fighter pilot watches Wedge's X-wing approach. Another X-wing joins him,

The Imperial fighter. The TIE fighter explodes, filling the screen with white light. Luke's ship can be seen far in the distance.

Luke looks about in relief "Thanks Wedge!"

X LINE BREAK X

All three of us were joined by other rebel fighter. We were listening to the radio transmissions over the war room intercom.

"Good shooting Wedge!"

"Red Leader,"

We were grouped around the screen, as technicians move about attending to their duties.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."

Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dive toward the Death Star surface.

"The exhaust post is...marked and locked in!"

Gold Leader approaches the surface and pulls out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moves into a deep trench, firing laser bolts. The surface streaks past as laser fire is returned by the Death Star.

 _Minutes Later_

The battle seemed to last for years. I was practically ripping my hair out from tugging on it so much while Leia didn't move from her spot.

"His computer`s off! Luke, What`s wrong?"

"Nothing, I`m ok." Leia and I looked at each other confused.

We heard a blast and screams come from the intercom!

"I`ve lost R2!"

I gasped and covered my mouth. I could hear R2 beeps getting slower and quieter. All of us stared at the screen. Lights representing the Death Star and targets glowed brightly.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet."

More screams and blasts came from the intercom.

"Yahoooo!"

It was Han!

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Leia and I were both speechless. We really thought he left!

X LINE BREAK X

Luke looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor. Two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the ship race toward Yavin in the distance. Several Imperial soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Moff. The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

"Great shot kid, that was one in a million!" Han said to him.

Luke is at ease, and his eyes are closed.

"Remember, the Force will be with you... always." He heard Ben.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke climbs out of his starship fighter and is cheered by a throng of ground crew and pilots. He climbs down the ladder as they all welcome him with laughter, cheers, and shouting, as Leia and me rushed toward him.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" I shouted as I outran Leia; I later noticed she slowed down when I ran.

"Cerise!"

I threw my arms around him and embraced him.

We were laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you see it?!" He said.

"Hey!" We heard Han shout as he ran towards us.

"I knew you`d come back." Luke said as I gave Chewie a hug.

"Well I wasn't going to let you get the credit and take all of the reward."

We looked at one another, as Solo playfully shoves at Luke's face. Leia moves in between them.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Leia commented.

Luke and I both looked at the ship. "Oh no," Luke and I both said as we went to check on R2.

The fried little R2 was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of 3PO.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something" He said worriedly.

"You can repair him, can`t you?" I asked.

"We`ll get to work on him right away, miss." The mechanic said.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." 3PO offered.

"He`ll be alright," Luke said.

I smiled at him.

 **Phew that took a long time to write! Oh and, I lied! I said the next chapter after this wouldn't be eventful. Well, hold on to your butts, because the next one will be quite an adorable ride.**


	18. Why are you running away?

"What do you think I should wear tomorrow?" I asked.

I was in my room, looking at my outfits to wear for tomorrow, I had the door slightly open.

She responded.

"How could you forget, mom? It`s the celebration of the rebellion victory."

She asked me something.

"Yes, I`m sure there`s dancing."

She asked me again.

"Well, maybe I will."

She asked me something for the last time.

I paused "No, I haven't told him yet. What`s the point anyway?"

She told me.

"I know it`s worth a try but-. What are we talking about, what do you think I should wear?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully and told me.

"Hmm, I do like the lavender one, but what about the white one?"

She looked at it and shook her head and told me why.

"Well, I guess it would be absolutely horrible if I spilled something on it; but I think I`m going to take that risk."

She didn't mean to, but she taunted me.

"Look, just because I`ll take a risk wearing a dress, doesn't mean I`m scared to tell him."

She told me.

"I know I have to tell him at some time, I just-. I feel he`s going to leave me, I know we`ve been great friends for ten years but, you know."

She shook her head.

"Look, how about I promise you that I`ll tell him tomorrow, but you have to promise me something."

She asked what.

"No, it`s not for you to come back."

I thought to myself "I`ve already accepted that you never will."

"I want you to promise, to never forget me. You don`t have to even see me, well in real life, but I just want you to know I`m still alive and I exist."

She smiled with a tear running down her face.

"Cerise?"

I turned around as mom disappeared to see Luke!

"Who- who were you talking to?" He asked.

"He thinks you`re crazy." My thoughts told me.

I didn't bother to say anything as my eyes were filling tears and ran out past him.

"Cerise, wait!" He shouted.

I ran as fast and far away as I could, crying while Luke was chasing after me.

I could tell that a lot of the crew was staring at me running and crying. Han, Leia, and Chewie must have been somewhere else.

I ran out of the base through an open gate and ran into the forest, not caring where I was going.

"Cerise, slow down!" Luke shouted.

I didn't listen and just ran faster.

For a short time, I couldn't hear his shouts when I came across a small stream. I stopped so I wouldn't fall into it.

I heard Luke`s shouts again.

I didn't care if I got my bare feet wet, so I ran across it with my feet becoming cold.

I ran a little slower since I was now fearful if I cut my feet on rocks.

Soon enough, Luke caught up to me and stopped me by pulling on my arms a little.

"Why are you running away from me?" He asked.

I didn't say anything but made sobbing noises.

He took my hands and held them.

"Cerise, you can tell me anything. Who were you talking to just now?"

I wiped my tears away and told him.

"M-my mother."

"You`re mother?"

I nodded; a few tears were still running down my face.

"Ok,"

I looked up at him.

"That`s it?" I asked.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to think I was crazy and," I paused and said very quietly "not be my friend anymore."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Not be my friend anymore." I said, with a few more tears sliding down my face.

He moved closer to me, took my face in his hands, and wiped a few of the tears away. My heart was melting.

"Cerise, there`s nothing you could do to have me never stop being your friend."

I looked up into his eyes, and pulled away. Why was he doing this?

"I should have gone with him." I said.

"Huh?"

"Ben, I should have gone with him so he wouldn't have been killed."

"Cerise no, there was nothing any of us could have done. You were already brave to stay in the control room and-."

"I _act_ tough Luke!" I interrupted him.

He stared at me, a bit confused.

"I act like I`m brave; but really, I`m terrified." I said.

He moved closer to me again.

"Cerise,"

He pulled me in and captured my lips!

My eyes were wide the whole time, but I didn't pull away.

It was a very gentle yet just a little rough kiss.

When he pulled away, he looked straight into my eyes and looked regretful.

"Cerise, I-."

I didn't let him finish as I wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his around me and ruffled through my hair.

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

He took my hand as we were heading back

 _Minutes Later_

We were chatting a bit on the way back. He suddenly asked something I never thought he would have.

"Why didn't you shove me while I was kissing you?" He asked curiously.

I looked up at him and paused before saying something.

"Well, when we were both nine, I thought you were kind of cute."

"Kind of?" He asked.

"Ok, just a little."

We both laughed.

"Ok, I really started liking you mostly when we met 3PO and R2."

He smiled. We walked a few more feet when I asked him something.

"When did you start liking me?"

He didn't say anything.

"Hey, I told you something, now you tell me."

"Ok, I liked you when we were seven."

"I know you liked me when we were seven."

"No, not like a friend."

"He`s liked me for that long?!" I thought.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep,"

I didn't believe it at first, but then I remembered that he did show it through my entire life but I didn't think of it.

I remembered for my eighth birthday, he gave me a flower that would have cost quite a bit of money since we didn't have many flowers on Tatooine. When we were both eleven, he comforted me and ruffled through my hair when I came to him late at night when I had a nightmare. My final memory was when we were fifteen; I noticed he kept offering to carry me when I broke my leg when we were climbing on a slope.

We walked back the rest of the way while talking about childish things we used to do all the time on Tatooine.

X LINE BREAK X

When we made it back to the front of my room, he kissed me on my head and brushed my hair a bit.

"I love you," I told him.

He smiled and left.

I opened the door and shut it.

I then got my white nightgown on.

I felt like I`ve been touched by an angel the whole night, even when I was asleep.

 **There, a nice short chapter for your troubles. The next one will be the final chapter in** _ **A New Hope**_ **, and I might take a just a little time off of it and maybe work on my** _ **Back to the Future Part 3**_ **, or even make a new one, most likely** _ **Titanic, Holes, Outsiders, or The Force Awakens.**_ **Well, I hoped you thought this chapter was very adorable.**


	19. The Celebration

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca enter the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stand a vision in white, the beautiful young Senator Leia. Luke and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel before Senator Leia. From one side of the temple marches a shined-up and fully repaired Artoo-Detoo. He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Threepio, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. I was beside him in the same white dress I wore when Luke and I had our first kiss; it looked a bit like Leia`s. We could nearly pass as sisters; the only thing was that her hair was up and mine was down and silky. Dodonna and several other dignitaries sat on Leia`s sides. Leia rises and places a gold medallion around Han's neck. He winks at her. She then repeats the ceremony with Luke, who is moved by the event. They turn and face the assembled troops, who all bow before them. Chewbacca growls and Artoo beeps with happiness. Leia turned to the me and smiled as we both giggled at R2`s joyfulness.

A WHILE LATER

We were in the grand hall on that wonderful night. There was music, dancing, singing and cheering. I was watching everyone having an amazing time. And it seemed Luke and I weren't the only ones to find romance; and when I mean by romance, I mean Han asking Leia a hundred times to dance with him.

"Cerise, can you do me a big favor?" She asked.

I nodded, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Can you tell Han to stop pestering me?"

"Oh, I thought I saw you trying to kiss him multiple times this lovely evening."

"Cerise-,"

"Oh wait I was thinking of Link and Cammy."

"Very funny," She said sarcastically.

I smiled as I saw Luke walking towards us in the corner of my eye.

"Hi Cerise, Leia."

"Hello Luke." Leia said.

"D-do you two want anything?" He asked.

I looked behind his shoulder and saw everyone dancing.

He then suddenly took my hand into his. "Dance with me."

"Luke, I-I can`t."

"Oh, you can`t dance." He asked.

"Try me," I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Well you know neither can I-." He said.

"Come on," He smiled and pulled on my arms to the dance.

It wasn't fast at first, but it wasn't slow at all. But suddenly, it became upbeat and fast! **(Recommended song: Irish Party in Third Class from** _ **Titanic**_ **.)**

I became a bit concerned that I was going to fall and mess everything up, so I stopped.

"Luke," He looked down at me. "I can`t do this."

"Neither can I, just go where your feet take you."

We danced a little bit until I remembered a dance an old woman taught me back on Tatooine when I was 15.

"Luke, stop" I said. He did.

I took off my shoes. "Catch," I warned Leia as I threw them to her.

I then proceeded to dance with a mostly tap dance to it.

When I remembered my part was done, I looked to Luke as he tried his best to dance to the rhythm I did. He wasn't really that bad! I joined in when he stopped. I mouthed to him "Keep going!" It seemed he got the message as we both danced. We did more tap until I remembered I had to link arms with him, so I did. We skipped around as I felt light on my feet, when he took my arms as we both twirled!

When we both were dizzy, we stopped to see nearly everyone in the room clapping and cheering!

"Were they watching us the whole time?!" I asked him while laughing.

"I guess!" He said laughing too.

"How did you know how to do it so well?!"

"I saw you practice with the old lady on the corner sometimes."

I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him.

He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me back. It became rough by the minute.

"Wooooooo! I never knew farm boy could kiss that rough!" I heard Han shout!

I pulled away. Luke took a few steps forward to chew him out, but I stopped him.

"No, it`s ok; I`ll go beat him right now."

I pulled my sleeves up and marched right to him.

He was expecting me to hit him, but instead I just calmly said to him

"You know, Leia would really like to dance with you right now."

"Well I`m working on it, but it doesn't really look like she wants to."

"No, she`s just trying to see how brave you are just to take her hand and pull her onto the dancing floor."

He smirked at me.

"Brave, aye?" He asked.

I nodded.

He then left to find Leia.

I walked towards her and took my shoes back.

"That was some dance you did with Luke," She said.

"Yeah, you`ll be having fun doing it too."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Han then came up behind her, took her arm, and pulled her to the dancing floor.

"What?! Han, what are you-? Cerise you did this didn't you?!" I heard her shout and Han tugged her.

I just waved a bit with a big smile on my face.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Luke.

"I see this was your way of "beating" him?"

"I guess, I really think she likes him."

We looked back at them, it seemed that her trying to shove Han away quickly went away as she was having the time of her life.

"Luke, Beru and Owen would be very proud of you, so would Ben."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He smiled and put his head against mine.

 **Alright! That`s one down, 5 to possibly go. So, I really had so much fun writing this story, especially this chapter. I don`t know how long it would be until I will continue this trilogy. And to those who`ve seen my profile update and really want me to make** _ **The Outsiders**_ **story, I`m sorry but I don`t know when I`ll continue that since I can`t seem to find the movie anywhere. I`ll probably most likely either continue this or make** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **since it just came out. But to make it up to you, I will give you a few hints on my** _ **Outsiders**_ **OC. Firstly, the character will be 10, so obviously no slash fiction, but she will have a thick relationship with at least one of the greasers. But you can vote on my poll of what I should do next on my profile. Again, I sincerely apologize to those who`ve anticipated the** _ **Outsiders**_ **story.**


	20. The Empire Strikes Back: Nightmares

" _Mommy, don`t leave me."_

" _I`m sorry, I have to. I can`t take care of you!"_

" _Please don`t leave me here in the dark."_

" _I want to stay, believe me I do."_

" _Then why are you doing this?!"_

" _I-I can`t tell you."_

" _You`re my mommy, you can tell me anything!"_

" _I`m sorry, I just can`t!"_

" _I love you!"_

 _The hopeless mother stared at her daughter, but turned herself away and started walking._

" _Mommy! Please! I love you!"_

I woke up in a sweat of tears.

"Cerise, what`s wrong?" Luke asked besides me.

We were on Hoth; it had been at least three years if I can remember, since the Death Star was destroyed. Luke and I`ve gotten closer every time we`ve seen each other, which was almost all the time; we started sharing rooms about a few weeks ago. I thought that after Luke found out that I talk to my mom, that I wouldn't see her that much; I was right, about that. But, it turned into nightmares and night terrors. I usually relied on Luke to calm me down, sometimes it would be Leia, or, heaven help me, rarely Han.

"I-I had another nightmare."

He knew exactly what to do. He pulled me into him and held me tightly in his arms and stroked my hair as I cried on his shoulder.

"Shh, it`s ok, it`s ok, I`m here."

I kept crying for a short while and suddenly chocked out.

"I don`t want you to go tomorrow."

He pulled away from me and caressed my cheek.

"I know, I don`t either, but I have to." He said.

I nodded a little, still having tears falling down my face.

He kissed me on the head, then the cheek and embraced me again.

"I`ll never let you go." He whispered.

Him saying that made my lips turn into a small smile.

He pulled away and took my head and leaned his against mine as we both closed our eyes.

"I love you," I told him.

 **Hello! So, you might be asking "Why are you doing this? I thought you said you`d be doing** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **." Well, I did this to partially make up for the most likely lack of updates on this story since I want to get the other one done so I could maybe do other ideas I`ve had for a while, for an example** _ **To Kill a Mockingbird**_ **. Yep, I just found my new obsession, thanks a lot Annie! (My sister.)**


	21. Where are you?

A small figure gallops across the windswept ice slope. The bundled rider is mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a Tauntaun. Curving plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider gallops up a slope and reins his lizard to a stop. Pulling off his protective goggles, Luke Skywalker notices something in the sky. He takes a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt and through them sees smoke rising from where the probe robot has crashed. The wind whips at Luke's fur-lined cap and he activates a comlink transmitter. His Tauntaun shifts and moans nervously beneath him.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?" Luke said into his comlink.

"Loud and clear kid, what`s up?" Han asked over the comlink.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back."

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long."

Luke clicks off his transmitter and reins back on his nervous lizard.

He pats the beast on the head to calm it.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?"

Luke takes a small device from his belt and starts to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow falls over him from behind. He hears a monstrous howl and turns to see an eleven-foot-tall shape towering over him! It is a Wampa Ice Creature, lunging at him ferociously.

"Aaargh!"

Luke grabs for his pistol, but is hit flat in the face by a huge white claw. He falls unconscious into the snow and in a moment the terrified screams of the Tauntaun are cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken. The Wampa Ice Creature grabs Luke by one ankle and drags him away across the frozen plain.

X LINE BREAK X

"Ok, so I just have to put this thing over here?" I asked, trying to make heads or tails of repairing The Millennium Falcon.

Chewie groaned and corrected me.

"Ok, I don`t what these are, I`m not exactly a mechanic. You should have seen me try and fix Luke`s speeder when we were kids." I joked.

I heard a few shouts behind me and turned around to see Rebel troopers rush about unloading supplies and otherwise securing the new base. Han swings off his lizard and pulls off his goggles.

He walks into the main hangar deck toward us and the Millennium Falcon, which is parked among several fighters. Mechanics, R2 units, and various other droids hurry about. Han stops at the Millennium Falcon and teasingly watched me try to fix the central lifter. I was dumb and didn't wear eye goggles, so when I moved a part into a wire, a small spark stung my eye!

"Ouch!"

Han smirked "Hey kid, be careful, you`ll lose your eye one of these days,"

"Oh ha ha ha,"

Chewie growled at Han.

"All right, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you two a hand."

Han walked on as Chewie handed me a mask.

"Thanks," I smiled and took it, then put it on and continued working.

X LINE BREAK X

A makeshift command center has been set up in a blasted area of thick ice. The low-ceilinged room is a beehive of activity. Controllers, troops, and droids move about setting up electronic equipment and monitoring radar signals.

General Rieekan straightens up from a console at Han's approach.

"Solo?" General Rieekan asked.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?"

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him."

He indicated the radar screen "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

Taking a deep breath, Han blurts out what is on his mind. "General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore."

Princess Leia, standing at a console nearby, is dressed in a short white combat jacket and pants. Her hair is braided across her head in a Nordic fashion. She overhears their conversation and seems somewhat distressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hut, I'm a dead man."

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General."

He turns to Leia as Rieekan moves away.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it."

"That's right." Leia responded.

She is angry. Han sees she has no warmth to offer him. He shakes his head and adopts a sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess." He said cooly.

Han walks away into the quiet corridor adjoining the command center. Leia stews a moment, and then hurries after him to the ice corridor.

"Han!"

He stops in the corridor and turns to face Leia.

"Yes, Your Highnesses?"

"I thought you decided to stay."

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind."

"Han, we need you!"

"We?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what about you need?"

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about."

Han shakes his head, being fed up "You probably don't."

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?"

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me."

"Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader..."

"No! That's not it. Come on. Aahhh - uh huh! Come on."

Leia stares at him, understanding, then laughs.

"You're imagining things."

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!"

Angrily, Han strides down the corridor as Leia stares after him.

X LINE BREAK X

It`s been a long time since I said goodbye to Luke, maybe seven hours ago? No eight. Wait, it was only six, that`s it. Still, I`m getting a bit worried. I know he`ll be fine though, he`s a fighter, I would know that.

I`ve been helping Chewie fix the ship, I think I`m getting pretty good at it. Well, except when I burnt my hands, but that only happened once, twice, twenty times. And I might have earlier put a gear in the wrong part of the ship that might have taken an hour or two to put it in the right place. But if you ignore that, I think I might be a future mechanic. I`m just glad Han came back before I had to entirely rely on Chewie to help me.

I turned when I heard a pair of footsteps and a figure sliding across the snow and saw 3PO and R2 making their way towards the Falcon as the three of were struggling with continuously fixing the central lifter.

"Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these." Han told Cheiwe.

Chewie responded with a grumble.

"Excuse me, sir." 3PO cut in.

"Cerise, help Chewie put them back together right now, will ya?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded and went to help Chewie while still listening in on Han and 3PO.

"Might I have a word with you, please?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator."

"I turned it off, I don`t want to talk to her,"

"Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is."

I raised my head and stopped working and listened closer.

"I don`t know where he is,"

"Nobody knows where he is,"

I had enough "What do you mean, nobody knows?" I asked.

Han and I both glance at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly begins to fall on the planet.

"Well, uh, you see Mistress Cerise-," 3PO stuttered.

Han and I jumped off the lift as 3PO followed us.

"Deck Officer! Deck Officer!" I shouted to him a few feet in front of me.

"Excuse me miss, might I inqu-," Han put a hand on 3PO`s mouth so I could talk.

"Yes ma'am?" The Deck Officer questioned.

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?"

"I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance."

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there." Han cut in.

"Yes sir," The Officer responded, before rushing off hurriedly.

Han took his hand off 3PO`s mouth. "Excuse me, might I inquire what's going on?"

"Why not?" Han said.

"Impossible man. Come along, Artoo, let's find Princess Leia. Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger."

I was now becoming fretted, what if he doesn't come back? No, don`t think those thoughts, Cerise, pull yourself together; he just got lost, yeah that`s it!

Han could sense my fear, and stuck his hand out to tug on my long braid. He would do that to tease me if I was ever scared, or angry, or sad. I would constantly push it away and tell him the same thing, like I`m about to do.

I pushed it away "Stop, only Luke can do that. If you like doing it, how about you go do it to Leia."

He smirked at me and was about to contradict me, but couldn't because the officer rushed towards the both of us.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in."

"Not likely, are the speeders ready?" Han asked.

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold."

"Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns."

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly."

"That`s right, and my friend`s out in it,"

"I'll cover sector twelve. Have com-control set screen alpha." An assistant said.

Han pushes through the troops and mounts a Tauntaun.

"I`m coming with you," I confidently said.

"No, you aren't," He said sternly.

"He`s out there, Han! I love him,"

"Yeah and he loves you, and I`m pretty sure he wouldn't want you to lose all your fingers."

"But-,"

"Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker." The officer interrupted.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han shouted to him as he maneuvers his mount out of the cave and races into the dark bitter night.


	22. Unexpected Kiss

The jagged face of a huge ice wall sits gloomily in the dim twilight of a Hoth day. Luke hangs upside down, ankles frozen into icy stalactites, his extended arms within a foot of the snow floor. One side of his face is covered in a dried mask of frozen blood. He opens his eyes as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoes off the gorge walls. Luke pulls himself up, grabs hold of his ankles, and futilely tries to unfasten the throngs. Exhausted, he drops back into his hanging position. As he hangs there, he spies his lightsaber lying near a pile of his discarded gear, about three feet out of reach.

He focuses on the saber and, as his hand strains toward the weapon, he squeezes his eyes tight in concentration. Just as the ice creature looms over Luke, the lightsaber jumps into Luke's hand.

The young warrior instantly ignites his sword, swinging up, and cuts himself loose from the ice. He flops to the snow in a heap. The startled creature moves back, his giant yellow eyes blinking. Luke scrambles to his feet. He swings his lightsaber and the beast screams in pain.

Luke staggers out of the gorge into the dark and snowy twilight. Weak and exhausted, he stumbles down a snow bank.

The wind is blowing quite strong now. Luke struggles to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocks him over. He struggles to get up, but he can't. The young warrior from Tatooine drags himself a couple of feet and then collapses.

X LINE BREAK X

Leia and I stand inside the dark entrance to the Rebel base, waiting for a sign of the two Rebel heroes. She shivers in the cold wind as, nearby; Chewie sits with his head in his hands. In the background, Artoo and Threepio move through the doors. A Rebel lieutenant moves to Major Derlin, an officer keeping watch with the two women.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo."

I just held my head down and kept picking out loose strands of hair. I swear I`m going to end up balding when Luke and Han come back, if they come back.

"Mistress Cerise, R2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope." 3PO told me, as if he didn't realize I was already stressed, but I couldn't blame him.

I just simply nodded I DID NOT want to talk.

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed."

He turns to the lieutenant.

"Close the doors,"

"Yes sir," He responded.

The lieutenant walks away. Chewie lets out a long, mournful howl as we watched them begin to close the doors. At the same moment, R2 begins a complex series of efficient beeps.

"R2 says the chances of survival are seven hundred seventy-five…to one." 3PO hesitantly told us.

I silently prayed to my mom to bring them back safely, but stopped since that`s one of the things that makes me see her.

I could hear the huge metal doors slam across the entrance of the ice cave. The loud booms echo throughout the huge cavern and Chewie letting out another suffering howl.

I saw 3PO turn to leave, but continued.

"Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes... from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Don't worry about Master Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know... for a human being."

Leia and I both just nodded.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke lies face down in the snow, nearly unconscious. Slowly he looks up and sees Ben Kenobi, barely visible through the blowing snow. It is hard to tell if Kenobi is real or a hallucination.

"Luke... Luke."

"Ben?" Luke weakly asked.

"You will go to the Dagobah system."

"Dagobah system?"

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

The image of Ben fades, revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

"Ben... Ben." He groaned, falling unconscious.

A figure was the last thing he saw.

X LINE BREAK X

Han pulls up and leaps off his mount. He hurries to his snow-covered friend, cradling him in his arms. Han's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. But Han's concern is with Luke, and he shakes him urgently.

"Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here."

Luke doesn't respond. Han begins frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's unconscious face. As he starts to lift the youth, Han hears a rasping sound behind him. He turns, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the carries Luke to the moaning beast. Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun expires.

"Not much time."

He pushes Luke's inert form against the belly of the dead beast.

"Ben... Ben..." He kept moaning.

"Hang on, kid. Cerise will kill me if you give up."

"Dagobah system..."

Han ignites Luke's saber and cuts the beast from head to toe. He quickly tosses its steaming innards into the snow, then lifts Luke's inert form and stuffs him inside the carcass.

"Whew..." He reeled from the odor.

"Dagobah..."

"This may smell bad, kid, but it will keep you warm til I get the shelter built."

He struggled for a while to get Luke in the carcass.

"Ooh... I thought they smelled bad on the outside!"

The wind has picked up considerably, making it difficult to move. Han removes a pack from the dead creature's back, taking out a shelter container. He begins to set up what can only be a pitiful protection against a bitter Hoth night.

X LINE BREAK X

Leia and I were walking back to our rooms while she tried to make small talk with me; but I knew she was only trying to not worry me.

When she realized I wasn't listening, she gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"Please try to get some sleep Cerise; Luke would want you to," She smiled.

"Ok, you should too; Han wouldn't like it if his princess was cranky," I added with a sly smile.

She scoffed a little, but mostly laughed "Oh please, like I`d ever love him,"

I smiled normally this time, she`ll never hear the end of me.

We both hugged each other a 'goodnight' and went to our separate rooms.

I opened my door and stepped in; nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, just a few clothes were on the floor and some of my items out of place. Since I didn`t feel that tired, I figured I`d clean up a bit.

 _A few minutes later_

While I was cleaning out the closet, I stumbled upon an old necklace Luke gave me in the first few months together. I only wore it for about a few weeks, then I guess I just tossed it somewhere and forgot all about it, so I decided I would where it for a while again. It was a beautiful little thing, a very pretty heart that was made out of clay, but the trick was, if you put anything on the clay in a matter of minutes, the clay will melt it! I`m really glad I didn't use it yet.

With the small comfort of wearing the necklace, I went to sleep, not even changing.

 _Hours later_

"Cerise! Cerise, open up it`s Leia!" I heard coming from the door.

I got myself out of the bed and rushed to the door and opened it.

"Wh-what`s going on?!" I asked.

"Luke and Han, they`re back!"

It took me a small amount of time for me to recognize what she was talking about. Then I remembered.

"Oh! Where are they?"

"Come with me," She took my hand and pulled harder than I thought she could, and led me to the Medical Centre.

X LINE BREAK X

I saw the medical droid surgeons adjust a mass of electronic equipment. A switch is thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscures Luke in a bacta tank filled with a thick, gelatinous slime. He begins to thrash about, raving in delirium.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He should be, don`t worry sister," Han told me.

I smiled and tossed my arms around him to give him a small hug.

"Thank you, so much." I told him when I was pulling away.

"Don`t mention it, girly."

"I still hate that nickname by the way,"

"Yeah, I know you do." He smirked at me.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke sits up in a recovery-room bed, weak but smiling. His face shows terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack. Threepio and Artoo enter the room.

I, R2, and 3PO were the first ones to enter. I, obviously, was the first to wrap her arms around him.

"Hey," He said as I embraced him, as did he.

"Hey," I said, pulling away and sitting next to him.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again." 3PO said behind me and R2 beeped good wishes.

"Looks like R2`s relieved too," I said and smiled at Luke.

We turned out heads to see Chewie and Han next.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

"Thanks to you," Luke said.

"That`s _two_ you owe me now, junior." He turned around to see Leia entering, and flashes her a big, dorky grin.

"Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

Leia crosses her arms "I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"Here we go again," Luke whispered in my ear. I smiled and tried my best not to laugh.

"I wonder how they`ll try and kill each other now?" I joked with him; he snickered just a little bit.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." She called him.

I could tell that Chewie was amused; he laughs in his manner. Han, enjoying himself, regards Chewie good-humoredly.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage."

I stood up involuntarily.

"What the actual hell-," I said before Han put his arm around my shoulders and said

"She expressed her true feelings for me," he draped his arm off of me, thankfully.

I looked to Leia, her eyes were flushed and it just looked like she might be out for blood.

"My...! Why, you stuck up,... half-witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!"

"Who`s scruffy?" He bent down to Luke "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

I looked back at Leia, she looked completely vulnerable for a moment, then she focused on Luke.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?"

With that she leans over and kisses Luke on the lips! I had to bite my jaw the whole time so I wouldn't open my big mouth; but, some of my jaw did drop just a bit.

I turned my head to Han again and saw him desperately trying to do the same, which did make me smile a little.

Then she turns on her heel and walks out, leaving everyone, except me, in the room slightly dumbstruck. With some smugness, Luke puts his hands behind his head and grins.

Suddenly, all of us heard in the distance a muffled voice coming from the alarm.

"Headquarters personnel, report to command center."

The voice repeats the order and Han, Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio hurry out of the room, bidding farewell to the both of us.

"Take it easy," Han told him.

"Excuse us, please." I said which made them leave us in the room alone together.

"Were you okay with that?" He asked, indicating Leia kissing him right in front of me.

I sat next to him and shrugged my shoulders.

"As long as she only did it to make Han jealous, I`m happy"

He smiled and pulled me in to kiss me on the forehead; I felt him play with my braid when we pulled apart.

"I like this," he said and continued to play with it.

I smiled "Look what I`m wearing," I told him.

He looked at where the string around my neck was leading to at the end. He gave me a small smile when he saw the clay heart.

"The medic says that I can still fly, but that I have to take it easy."

"I agree,"

"Come on, let`s get ready, I need to tell you something." He told me.

I nodded my head and helped him up and walked out with him.


	23. I never liked Hoth anyway

"Luke, I need you to be 100% honest with me," I told Luke as I took out my braid and brushed my hair.

"Ok, ask away,"

"You`re sure you`re completely fine enough to go?"

He was going to answer me, when R2 spurt out a bunch of loud, angry beeps.

"Yes R2, I know you`ll take good care of him." I smiled.

"I`m a commander now Cerise, I have to help them,"

"I know," I blatantly said.

There was a short minute of silence as I could tell we were both in deep thought.

"Cerise, if anything goes wrong, I want you to evacuate with Leia and the others." Luke said out of the blue.

"I`ll count on that, I never really liked this planet anyway. Too much snow,"

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What are you looking for on Dagobah if you don`t mind me asking,"

"Ben said there was a great Jedi master named Yoda and he would teach me. But first, we need to deal with this sudden attack."

I tried my hardest, but I couldn't help wiping the fearful look off my face, I almost lost him hours ago, what if I really did this time?

He walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Have faith, everything`ll be fine."

I smiled as he leaned in closer and kissed me for a couple seconds.

I eventually pulled away and told him "Come on, we have to go." He nodded and took my hand in his as we followed R2 out.

X LINE BREAK X

Pilots and other rebel fighters were ready to take off. They weren't allowed to leave until she spoke with them.

With a sense of urgency, Leia quickly briefs a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports." She said to them.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" One pilot asked.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

"Yes, ma`am," All of them responded.

"Good luck," She wished.

One pilot shouted to the others "Okay everyone, to your stations! Let`s go!"

She bumped into Cerise and Luke as they were both walking to his X-Wing.

"Luke, I wish you the best of luck," She said as she hugged him.

He pulled away "I`ll do my best,"

Leia tilted her head to her left, signaling for Cerise to follow her.

With one last hug from Luke, Cerise was following Leia, trying not to look back.

Pilots, gunners, and R2 units scurry about. Luke, pulling on his heavy-weather jacket, is headed toward a row of armored speeders. He stops at the rear of the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewie are trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

"Chewie, take care of yourself okay?" Luke told Chewbacca.

As Luke pats Chewie on the arm, Chewie puts his arms around Luke and gives him a tight hug. Han is discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he sees Luke.

 **"** Hi, kid." Han started then turned to a droid "There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second." Then turned back to Luke "You all right?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"You, too."

Luke smiles, then waves at his friend and walks on. After a few steps, he stops and looks back. Han glances up and the two exchange a silent communication, each wishing the other safety, happiness - many things, all difficult to verbalize.

X LINE BREAK X

Luke`s speeder and Rouge Two flew in formation, banking from right to left and flying over the erupting battlefield. Flak burst around them. Luke glanced over on his left and saw Rogue Two.

"Rogue Two, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I`m with you Rogue Leader."

"We`ll set harpoon, I`ll cover for you."

"Coming around." "Watch that crossfire boys," "Set for position, steady." "Stay tight and low."

Luke's speeder moves in formation with Rogue Two, when suddenly Zev's speeder is hit by a laser bolt. His ship bucks violently under the impact and the cockpit explodes in a ball of flame. Spewing smoke, the speeder hurtles toward a looming walker. Before they collide! Rogue Two explodes in a million flaming pieces.

Desperately, Luke works the controls of his flak-buffeted ship. Suddenly, the speeder is rocked by a huge explosion. Luke struggles with the controls with a look of terror on his face. The speeder fills with smoke, and electrical sparks jump about the cockpit.

"Hobbie, I`ve been hit!" X LINE BREAK X I didn't even have to look outside to already worry about Luke and all the other`s out there fighting, and all I could do was just stay with Leia and C-3PO. While I was in deep thought, I heard someone say to Leia and me "You both alright?" We both sharply turned around to find Han! I couldn't believe he was still here, I resisted the urge to hug. Instead, I just nodded my head. "Why are you still here?" Leia bluntly asked, refusing to look at him. "I heard the command center was hit."

"You got your clearance to leave." She still didn't look at him.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you two to your ship." He took both of our arms to lead us to the ship. Leia quickly pulled hers out, while I gently wiggled mine out.

"Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope." 3PO told us.

"Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters." Leia said to the controller.

Leia spoke to the controller once again "Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!"

Leia looks exhausted, I took her arm and followed Han.

As the four of us run out of the command center, the code signal can be heard echoing off the corridor walls.

"K-one-zero... all troops disengage."

"Oh! Wait for me!" 3PO shouted to us as we outran him.

I almost fell while running down the hallway, but thankfully Han grabbed both of my arms and pulled me back up "Come on!"

With Threepio lagging behind, Han, Leia, and me race through the crumbling ice corridors. Suddenly, there is an explosion! Han turns, grabs the both of us, and pulls us to the wall as a tremendous cave-in blacks their path.

He takes the comlink from his pocket.

He said into the comlink "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off - I can't get to you. I'll get them out on the Falcon."

We turn and race down the corridor.

But... but... but... where are you going? Uh... come back!" 3PO begged us to come back.

We run toward the entrance of the main hangar where the Millennium Falcon is docked. Threepio still lags behind.

"Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!" He continued to beg, as I accidently closed the door on him.

Quickly, Han reopens the door and pulled C-3PO with him.

"Come on."

X LINE BREAK X

Chewie paces under the shelter of the Millennium Falcon's landing gear. The giant Wookiee pats the underbelly of his beloved ship and barks a few reassuring words. As he searches worriedly for his captain, something at last catches his eye.

Chewie lets out a relieved shriek at seeing all of usrunning toward the ship. The Wookiee runs out into the falling ice, lets out a howl, then runs up the ship's ramp. Han, Leia, and me run up the ramp after him, closely followed by Threepio.

"Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident!" Han shouted down to him.

"Wait! Wait!" 3PO pleaded.

Han, standing before a control panel, is busy flipping switches as Chewie watches a troublesome gauge. Leia and I, worried, observes their efforts.

"How`s this?" Han asks Chewie. The Wookiee barks a negative reply.

"Would it helped if I got out and pushed?" Leia sarcastically asked.

"Not now Leia!" I wanted to shout at her.

"Captain Solo, Captain Solo... sir, might I suggest that you..." 3PO stuttered.

Han gives the gold robot a devastating look.

It can wait."

We move to the cockpit where Han flips some more switches. Leia watches him, impatient, disbelieving.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade." She told Han.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart." He told her.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"I`m planning to get out of here, girly"

We look out the cockpit window and see a squad of stormtroopers rushing into the far side of the hangar! Quickly, Han straps himself into the pilot's seat and Leia into the navigator's chair and I sat in the chair behind Han.

Stormtroopers hurriedly set up a large bazookalike weapon. Behind them the giant hangar doors open slowly. A laser gun appears on the Falcon and swings around to aim at the Imperial troops. The stormtroopers, preparing to fire their bazooka cannon, are hit by the Falcon's fire and are thrown about in all directions.

Chewie rushes into the cockpit.

"Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout."

A laser hits the window near Chewie as he is settling into his chair. Letting out a loud whelp, Chewie quickly pulls back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire can be heard. Han flashes a big grin at Leia.

"See?"

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it."

"Well I hope you`re gonna be there with me,"

"No, I`ll be-,"

"Punch it!" I shouted to stop their bickering.

The roar of the Falcon's main engines blasts out everything as the ice-cave wall rushes by outside the cockpit window.


	24. I know how you feel

Inside the cockpit, Chewie lets out a loud howl. Han checks as the ship is buffeted by exploding flak. He appears to be doing six things at once.

"I saw them! I saw them!" Han shouted.

"See what?" Leia and I asked at the same time.

"Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us."

Threepio bumps and bangs his way into the cockpit "Sir, sir, might I suggest-,"

"Not now!" I interrupted him.

"Shut him up or shut him down!" Han shouted to Leia and turned to Chewie. "Check the deflector shield!" Chewie barks a reply as he readjusts an overhead switch.

"Oh, great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them."

The ship shook violently sending me to tumble into Chewie, who groaned in response. "Sorry," I mumbled.

The Millennium Falcon races toward one of the huge oncoming Star Destroyers. Suddenly, the Falcon starts into a deep dive straight down, closely followed by four TIE fighters. The underside of the Star Destroyer continues on a collision course with two oncoming Star Destroyers. Slowly, it starts to veer to the left.

We race away from the colliding Star Destroyers, still followed by four TIE fighters. Laser bolts spark the pitch-black skies.

Things have calmed down a bit, but the race isn't over yet. I`m shaking slightly in my chair while fighting the need to pull on my hair. Chewie barks at Han. Leia is still trying to recover from the steep dive. "Are you okay?" I look over to Leia. She nodded slightly. "I hope Luke made it through this," I thought to myself. The ship is buffeted by laser blasts.

"Prepare to make the jump to light-speed." Said Han.

"But, sir!" 3PO protested. The buffeting of lasers becomes louder and stronger.

"They`re getting closer!" Leia yelled.

Han turned around to look at us with gleam in his eyes "Oh yeah? Watch this."

Expectantly, we look out the cockpit window as stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there.

Han and Chewie look at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern.

"Watch what?" Leia asked.

"This would be a great time to show us, Han." I commented, nearly letting anger escape.

Han tried again. Nothing.

"I think we`re in trouble." He said to himself.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyper drive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed!" 3PO got everyone's attention.

"We`re in trouble!" Han said once again and stumbled his way out of the cockpit.

"Well thanks for telling us 3PO!" I said sarcastically.

"You`re very welcome, Mistress Cerise."

I swear I`m going to gouge his eyes out when this was all over.

X LINE BREAK X

Han worked furiously at some control panels while giving various orders to Chewie.

"Horizontal boosters...!"

Chewie barked.

"Alluvial dampers...! Well that's not it."

Chewie barked again.

"Bring me the hydro spanners!"

Chewie hurried over to the pit and places the tools on the edge.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." Han mumbled.

Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch radically. Chewie barks. The tools fall into the pit on top of Han.

"Oww! Chewie!" More turbulence rocked the ship.

"That was no laser blast! Something hit us."

"Han, get up here!" Leia shouted over the comlink.

"Come on, Chewie!"

Han climbs out of the hold like a shot. Both he and Chewie run out of the hold and toward the cockpit.

X LINE BREAK X

Out the front cockpit window, we see hundreds of asteroids racing by.

"Asteroids!" I said.

Han changes places with Leia who has been at the controls, and Chewie gets into his chair. Han works his controls as a chunk of rock crosses in front of the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, set two-seven-one." Han ordered.

My mouth dropped open to say something but Leia beat me to it. "What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" She said.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han asked her.

Another asteroid thumps against the ship and Leia and I wince at the jolt.

"You don't have to do this to impress me." Leia mumbled.

3PO once again tried to speak "Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one!"

"Never tell me the odds!" Han shouted to him.

X LINE BREAK X

A large asteroid tumbles away from the Falcon's path at top speed. Several smaller asteroids crash into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface. Other asteroids of all sizes pass by in every direction, some colliding and exploding. The tiny Millennium Falcon veers around the big asteroid and races past it through the rain of rocks, followed by four TIE fighters, which bob and weave around the asteroids. One of the pursuing TIE fighters connects with an asteroid and explodes. The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions.

Two huge asteroids tumble toward the Millennium Falcon, which quickly banks around both of them. The three TIE fighters follow in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scrapes an asteroid and tumbles out of control into deep space.

The massive Star Destroyer blasts oncoming asteroids as it follows the Falcon. Smaller asteroids explode across its vast surface. The Falcon twists on its side as it races around an oncoming asteroid. Two TIE fighters follow in the distance, coming from either side.

X LINE BREAK X

Asteroids race by the cockpit window as Han pilots his trusty craft through the dangerous field. Looking out the cockpit window, the Falcon crew sees a big asteroid drop past the window, narrowly missing their ship. Chewie barks in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid comes especially close- to close - and bounces off the Falcon with a loud crunch.

Threepio's hands cover his eyes. He manages a short peek at the cockpit window. I held onto the seat with all my strength. Princess Leia sits stone-faced, staring at the action. Han gave her a quick look.

"You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it, sweetheart." Han slimily said.

"I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer." Leia said back.

"I agree," I managed to squeak out. We watched as more asteroids raced past the windows.

"I`m not going to argue with that." Han suddenly said.

"Pulverized?" 3PO asked.

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones."

"Closer?!" Leia and I shouted at the same time out of shock.

"Closer?!" 3PO repeated.

Chewie barked the same word, only louder.

X LINE BREAK X

The Millennium Falcon dives toward the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids. There is a continued display of explosions against the starry void as smaller asteroids collide with larger chunks of rock. The two remaining TIE fighters follow the Falcon to the large asteroid.

The Falcon skims the surface of the giant asteroid as, all the while, small asteroids explode on the surface of the ship.

The TIE fighters approach the Falcon, but a giant asteroid hurtles directly into their path. As the asteroid continues on its way, it leaves remains of the two exploded TIE fighters to tumble into deep space.

XLINE BREAK X

Rattled by the violent rocking of the starship, Threepio is nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, this is suicide!" He cried.

Han notices something on his main scope and nudges his faithful Wookie, pointing. "There, that looks pretty good."

"What looks good?" I ask. No one answered.

"Yeah, that`ll do nicely."

3PO poked Leia. "Excuse me ma`am, but where are we going?" He asked.

Out the cockpit window, we see that they are skimming the surface of the enormous asteroid and nearing a large crater. The Millennium Falcon dives into the huge crater and disappears.

"I hope you know what you`re doing," Leia said to Han.

"Yeah, me too." He told.

I prayed that he was right.

 _SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE GALAXY_

The tiny X-wing speeds toward the cloud cover of Dagobah. Artoo, riding on the back of the fighter, turns his head back and forth with some anxiety.

Luke watches Artoo's words as they are translated and screened on the computer scope.

"Yes, that's it. Dagobah." Luke said into the comlink. Artoo beeps a hopeful inquiry.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind about this." Red flags were going off in his head as he read the information "I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there..."

Artoo beeps, this time a slightly worried question.

Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

The X-wing continues its flight through the twilight above the cloud-covered planet.

Luke sees the cloud race by as he takes his craft closer to the planet. He must operate his controls carefully since the cloud cover has completely obscured his vision. An alarm buzzes in the background, Artoo beeps and whistles frantically.

"I know, I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing! Just hang on; I'm going to start the landing cycle..."

The blast of the retrorockets is deafening, drowning out Artoo's electronic squeals. Suddenly, there is a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous jolt as the spacecraft stops. Luke pulls a switch and his canopy pops open.

The mist-shrouded X-wing fighter is almost invisible in the thick fog. Luke climbs out onto the long nose of the spacecraft as Artoo pops out of his cubbyhole on the back. The young warrior surveys the fog, which is barely pierced by the ship's landing lights. About all he can make out are some giant, twisted trees nearby.

Artoo whistles anxiously.

"No, Artoo, you stay put. I'll have a look around."

Artoo lets out a short beep. As Luke moves along the nose, Artoo loses his balance and disappears with a splash into the boggy lake.

"Artoo?" He asked.

Luke kneels and leans over the plane looking for Artoo, but the water is still and reveals no sign of the little droid.

"Artoo! Where are you?"

A small periscope breaks the surface of the water and a gurgly beep is heard. The periscope starts to move to shore. Relieved, Luke starts running along the nose of the fighter to its tip.

"Artoo! You be more careful."

The outline of the shore is now more than ten feet away. Luke jumps off the plane into the water, scrambles up to the shore, and turns to look for Artoo. The periscope still steadily moves toward shore.

"Artoo - that way!"

Suddenly, through the thick fog layer, a dark shape appears, moving toward the little droid. The dark, sinuous bog beast dives beneath the swampy water, making a loud clunk against Artoo's metal hull. The droid disappears from sight, uttering a pathetic electronic scream.

Holding his ignited lightsaber before him, Luke wades a few feet into the murky pool, looking for any sign of his little friend.

"Artoo!" He shouted

The black surface is still as death itself... until a few bubbles begin to appear. Then, PHHEEWAAT! The runt-size robot is spit out of the water, makes a graceful arc, and comes crashing down into a patch of soft gray moss.

Oh, no! Are you all right? Come on. You're lucky you don't taste very good. Anything broken?"

Luke helps Artoo to his feet and begins wiping the mud and roots from his round metal body. Artoo responds with feeble, soggy beeps.

"If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Oh, Artoo, what are we doing here? It's like... something out of a dream, or, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

As Luke glances around at the spooky swamp jungle that surrounds him,

Artoo ejects a stream of muddy water from one of his cranial ports. He looks at his friend and shakes his head.

 _ELSEWHERE_

Han and Chewie busily shut down the engine and all electronic systems. Threepio, I, and Leia watch worriedly.

"I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems." Han said to us.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but... does that include shutting me down, too?" 3PO asked with a hint of fear.

Chewie barks a yes. But Han thinks otherwise.

"No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyper drive."

Suddenly, the ship lurches, causing all the loose items in the cockpit to go flying. Chewie howls.

"Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable."

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyper drive."

"Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most-,"

The sliding door closes behind the indignant Threepio as Chewie and he move back to the hold.

Suddenly, the ship lurches again, throwing Leia across the cabin into Han's arms. Then, abruptly, the motion stops as suddenly as it started. With some surprise, Han and Leia realize they are in each other's arms.

I did not notice the grin on my face.

"Let go." Leia flushed.

Han shushed her.

"Let go, please."

"Don't get excited."

I could see the anger rising in Leia.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited."

"Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else."

Han grins quickly wickedly at Leia as he turns and exits through the door. Leia's confused emotions show clearly on her face.

A cocky image came into mind. "Leia and Han, up against a tree," I sang jokingly to Leia to set her off "K-I-S-."

"Cerise," I could hear her trying to hide her frustration.

"Okay, I`m done torturing you." I smirked.

She sighed "I have no idea what`s wrong with me."

My smile fell for a second, but slowly returned into more of a comforting grin.

"Leia, this is how I felt when I was with Luke from time to time." I said.

"Your point?" She asked.

"Correct me if I`m wrong, but I think you both love each other."

"But he`s so annoying, and arrogant, and stupid."

I let out a laugh "And you never thought that`s how I felt about Luke when I ever thought about him that way before?" I walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Leia, you`re a smart girl, and you know he`s a good man. Just this once, listen to your heart, not your head."


	25. Yoda and Behind Doors

The mist has dispersed a bit, but it is still a very gloomy-looking swamp. Luke pulls an equipment box from the shore to the clearing. He ignites a little fusion furnace and warms his hands before it. Taking a power cable, he plugs it into Artoo's nose like socket.

"Ready for some power?" Luke asks. "Okay. Let's see now. Put that in there. There you go."

The droid whistles his appreciation. Luke then opens a container of processed food and sits before the thermal heater.

Luke sighs. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda... if he even exists."

Nervously, he looks around at the foreboding jungle.

"Still... there's something familiar about this place. I feel like... I don't know..."

"Feel like what?" A strange voice asked.

Luke jumps out of his skin. Artoo screeches in terror. The young warrior grabs for his lightsaber as he spins around, looking for the speaker. Mysteriously standing right in front of Luke is a strange, bluish creature, not more than two feet tall. The wizened little thing is dressed in rags. It motions toward Luke's sword.

"Like we're being watched!" He stares at the creature.

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm." The creature begged and held a hand to his face.

After some hesitation, Luke puts away his weapon, although he really doesn't understand why. Artoo watches with interest.

"I am wondering, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The little creature laughs.

"Right," Luke, fighting to not show his smile, said.

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm."

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Ahhh! A great warrior." He laughs and shakes his head "Wars not make one great."

With the aid of a walking stick, the tiny stranger moves over to one of the cases of supplies. He begins to rummage around.

Artoo moves to the edge of the case - standing almost eye level to the creature who is carelessly handling the supplies - and squeaks his disapproval.

Their tiny visitor pick up the container of food Luke was eating from and takes a bite.

"Put that down. Hey! That's my dinner!"

The creature spits out the bite he has taken. He makes a face.

"How you get so big, eating food of this kind?"

He flips the container in Luke's direction and reaches into one of Luke's supply cases.

"Listen, friend," Luke begins, "we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just..."

"Aww, cannot get your ship out?" The creature teased.

The creature spots something of interest in Luke's case. Luke loses patience and grabs the case away. The creature retains his prize - a tiny power lamp - and examines it with delight.

"Hey, you could have broken this. Don't do that. Ohhh... you're making a mess. Hey, give me that!"

The creature retreated with the lamp "Mine! Or I will help you not."

Clutching its treasure, the creature backs away from Luke, drawing closer to Artoo. As Luke and the creature argue, one of Artoo's little arms slowly moves out toward the power lamp, completely unnoticed by the creature.

"I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mud hole." Luke complained.

"Mud hole? Slimy? My home this is."

Artoo grabs hold of the lamp and the two little figures are immediately engaged in a tug-of-war over it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The creature screeched.

"Oh, Artoo let him have it!" Luke told him.

"Mine! Mine!"

"Artoo!" Luke shouted. "Please tell me this is not how children act," he mumbled, hoping he was right.

"Mine!" The creature lets go with one hand and pokes Artoo lightly with one finger. Artoo reacts with a startled squeal, and let's go.

"Mine!

Luke, being fed up, said "Now will you move along, little fella? We're got a lot of work to do.

"No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will." He laughs "Find your friend, hmm?"

"I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

"Oohhh. Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda."

Luke looks to him "You know him?"

"Mmm. Take you to him, I will." He laughed again "Yes, yes. But now, we must eat .Come. Good food. Come."

With that, the creature scurries out of the clearing, laughing merrily. Luke stares after him. All he sees is the faint light from the small power lamp moving through the fog. Luke makes his decision and starts after the creature.

We hear the creature talk in the distance "Come, come."

Artoo, very upset, whistles a blue streak of protest.

"Stay here and watch after the camp, Artoo." Luke commands him.

Artoo beeps even more frantically. But as Luke disappears from view, the worried little droid grows quieter, and utters a soft electronic sigh.

 _MILES AND MILES AWAY_

"I don`t know if I`m doing this right," I say as I flip the mask off. Something was wrong with the valves; I lied to Leia and said I was completely fine with repairing most of it.

She whips her mask off and takes a closer look. "No, you`re doing fine. Just add a little spark right there, and it should be perfect." She pointed to the bottom, right hand corner.

"Okay," I picked up the little mechanism we used, but nothing the sparks weren't coming out.

"Why isn't it-?" I was interrupted by a small spark shocking Leia`s eye as I held it to close to her face on accident.

She let out a loud "Ouch!" as she held up her hand to her eye.

"I-I`m s-sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I`ll go g-get s-some ice!" I stammered. Oh no, what if she went blind!

I was about to rush right past her, when I heard small laughter.

She was laughing.

"W-why are you laughing?!" I asked, trying to contain mine.

"The look on your face was priceless!" She laughed some more.

I grinned and let out a laugh myself.

"What`s going on in here?" We both heard Han say, as he walked in.

Leia turned away from him and shut her eyes tightly. She really didn't listen to me earlier, did she?

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only asking." He said, and focused on her. _Only_ her.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She turned around and faced him.

Han hears a new tone in her voice. A smile crept up into his lips.

"Sure, Leia."

"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes."

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though." He grinned.

She thought my face was priceless, I`d give anything for her to make that face she mad at him again.

I thought this was the perfect time to leave.

"Hey, I maybe should go help 3PO settle down, I think I hear him throwing a tantrum." Before Leia or Han could ask, I dashed out the door and closed it. Maybe I should-? No, _that`s_ cruel.

I pushed my ear up against the door and tried to make out anything they were saying.

It was hard, nearly impossible, for me to understand a lick of what they were speaking, but I managed to get a few phrases out.

"You`re trembling," I heard Han say to her.

"I`m not trembling," She responded.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life." He spoke.

"I happen to like nice men," She finally said.

"I`m a nice man," Han responded.

"No you`re not, you`re-," There was silence. Had they-? Had they kissed?!

A noticeable grin appeared on my face, as I tried to contain my giggling. Why am I acting like a child?!

"Mistress Cerise, is something wrong?" I jumped at C-3PO`s voice and turned around.

"Oh no, nothing`s wrong at all. I`m just happy."

"And why is that?"

"Well,"

"Ah, is there something wrong with the door? I really need to tell the captain great news!"

"N-no, nothing`s wrong." Please, don`t o-.

"Mistress, 'tis simple, all you need to do is press this small button-."

"No don`t open it!" I yelled as the door slid open.

He waltzed on in as Leia and Han stared into each other`s eyes.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling." 3PO cheered.

Han slowly turned around from the embrace and looked at the both of us. I tried my best to give a 'sorry, not my fault,' smile.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Oh, you`re perfectly welcome, sir."

Han shakes his head and marches out past us. 3PO quickly followed while I stayed behind with Leia.

"I just kissed Han," She recounted and stared at nothing.

I gave her a smirk "I heard,"

"I just kissed Han," She said again.

I took her hand and led her out. "Come on Leah, you must be exhausted."

 _DAGOBATH_

Artoo, peeking in the window, sees the inside of the house - a very plain, but cozy dwelling. Everything is in the same small scale as the creature. The only thing out of place in the miniature room is Luke, whose height makes the four-foot ceiling seem even lower. He sits cross-legged on the floor of the living room.

The creature is in an adjoining area - his little kitchen - cooking up an incredible meal. The stove is a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little host scurries about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushes back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Luke, who watches the creature impatiently.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now." Luke said.

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm?" The creature spoke.

Moving with some difficulty in the cramped quarters, Luke sits down near the fire and serves himself from the pot. Tasting the unfamiliar concoction, he is pleasantly surprised.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?" He asked.

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him." He tasted some of the food from the pot "Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?"

"Mostly because of my father, I guess."

"Ah, your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm."

Luke`s temper was slightly rising "Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am." He was fed up now "Oh, I don't know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time."

The creature turns away from Luke and speaks to a third party.

"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience." The creature was irritated. Luke's head spins in the direction the creature faces. But there is no one there. The boy is bewildered, but it gradually dawns on him that the little creature is Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he is speaking with Ben.

"He will learn patience." Ben`s voice echoed.

"Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father." The creature told.

"Was I any different when you taught me?"

"Hah. He is not ready."

Luke cut in "Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready." Trying to see Ben, Luke starts to get up but hits his head on the low ceiling.

"Ready, are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind." He turned to Ben, who Luke was unable to see.

"This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away...to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things." He turned back to Luke "You are reckless!"

Luke looks down. He knows it is true.

"So was I, if you'll remember." Ben said.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training."

Luke thinks he detects a subtle softening in Yoda's voice.

"But I've learned so much." Luke spoke up.

Yoda turns his piercing gaze on Luke, as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the boy had learned. After a long moment, the little Jedi turns toward where he alone sees Ben.

Yoda sighs and turns to Luke "Will he finished what he begins?"

"I won't fail you - I'm not afraid."

"Oh, you will be. You will be."


	26. Let Go

The cockpit is quiet and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel. Leia sits in the pilot's seat, while I was in the copilot's.

She runs her hand across the control panel. I saw her staring off into space, and I figures she was thinking of Han and the confusion he has created within her. Suddenly, I saw something outside the fly past the window. I tapped on her shoulder Oand tilted my head towards the window, she looked in my direction.

The reflection of the panel lights obscures out vision until a soft suction like cup attaches itself to the windscreen!

We move closer to see what it might be. Large, yellow eyes flash open and stare back at us! Startled, Leia jumps back into her seat, as I let out a little yelp. There is a scurry of feet and a loud screech, and in an instant the eyes are gone. The both of us catch our breath, jumps out of our chairs, and races from the cockpit.

We rush into the cabin Han and Chewie are fixing the lights, out of breath.

"There`s something out there," Leia informs.

"Where?" Han asks.

"Outside, in the cave,"

As she speaks, there comes a sharp banging on the hull. Chewie looks up and barks anxiously.

"There it is! Listen! Listen!" 3PO panics.

"I`m going out there," Han says.

"Are you crazy?!" I yell at him.

"I just got this bucket back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart." He and Chewie grab their breath masks off a rack and hurry out. Leia and I follow.

"Then we`re going with you," Leia says as both of us grab breath masks.

"I think it might be better if I stay here and guard the ship." 3PO spoke.

We heard another mysterious noise "Oh, no."

It was very dark inside the huge asteroid cave, too dark to see what is attacking the ship.

I stamp my foot on the floor of the cave. It felt squishier than any rock I`ve ever heard of.

"This ground sure feels strange." I said.

"It doesn't feel like rock at all." Leia shifts her feet on the ground.

Han kneels and studies the ground, then attempts to study the outline of the cave.

"There's an awful lot of moisture in here."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Leia said.

"Yeah, me too." I commented.

Chewie barks through his face mask, and points toward the ship's cockpit. I saw a five-foot-long shape moving across the top of the Falcon! The leathery creature lets out a screech as Han blasts it.

"Watch out!" He shouted to Leia and me. The black shape tumbles off the spaceship and onto the ground in front of us. Han bends down to investigate the dead creature.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there aren't any more attached. They're chewing on the power cables."

"Mynocks?" Leia and I say at the same time.

"Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more."

Just then, a swarm of the ugly creatures swoops through the air! Leia puts her arms over her head to protect herself as she runs toward the ship. I try to follow her, but felt a hook grab a clump of my hair and yanked it like it was trying to scalp me! I let out a screech and felt the yanking stop as I heard a bang from Han`s blaster hit the creature. I ran for my life to the ship as Chewie shoos another Mynock away with his blaster. Several of the bat like creatures flap their wings loudly against the cockpit window of the Falcon. Inside, I saw 3PO shudder at their presence. "Ohhh! Go away! Go away! Beastly little thing. Shoo! Shoo!"

Han looks around the strange, dripping cave.

"Wait a minute..."

He unholsters his blaster and fires at the far side of the huge cave. The cavern begins to shake and the ground starts to buckle.

Chewie barks and moves for the ship, followed closely by the three of us. The large wings of the Mynocks flap past us as we protect our faces and run up the platform.

As soon as we were on board, Chewie closes the main hatch. The ship continues to shake and heave.

"All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!" Han said as he ran through the ship.

Chewie heads for the cockpit as Han, followed by 3PO, rushes to the hold area and checks the scopes on the control panel. Leia and I hurry after.

"The Empire is still out there. I don't think it's wise to-" Leia starts then Han rushes past us and heads for the cockpit and interrupts her.

"No time to discuss this in committee."

And with that he is gone. The main engines of the Falcon begin to whine. We race after him, bouncing around in the shaking ship.

"I am not a committee!" Leia shouted angrily and nearly tumbled into me.

Han is already in the pilot's seat pulling back on the throttle when we entered. The cave-quake has greatly diminished.

"You can't make the jump to light-speed in this asteroid field-!" I warned.

"Sit down, girly. We're taking off!" He shouted back at me.

As the ship begins to move forward, Chewie barks. He notices something out the window ahead. Threepio sees it too. "Look!"

"I see it, I see it." Han grumbles.

Suddenly, I see a row of jagged white stalagmites and stalactites surrounding the entrance! And as the Falcon moves forward, the entrance to the cave grows ever smaller. Han pulls hard on the throttle, sending his ship surging forward.

"We're doomed!" 3PO yelped in fear.

"The cave is collapsing!" Leia informed.

I squinted my eyes to take a closer look at the opening. It`s movements don`t look like a cave collapsing at all! "This is no cave." I said aloud.

"What?" Leia questioned. Her mouth drops open. She sees that the rocks of the cave entrance are not rocks at all, but giant teeth, quickly closing around the tiny ship. Chewie howls.

We zoomed out of the monster just in time before it snapped it`s jaw shut.

I let out a sigh of relief, only to realize that we were now in a deadly rain of asteroids.

 _DAGOBATH_

With Yoda strapped to his back, Luke climbs up one of the many thick vines that grow in the swamp. Panting heavily, he continues his course - climbing, flipping through the air, jumping over roots, and racing in and out of the heavy ground fog.

"Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger... fear... aggression. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice." Yoda told.

"Vader. Is the dark side stronger?" Luke, out of breath, asked.

"No... no... no. Quicker, easier, more seductive."

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?"

"You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack."

"But tell me why I can't-."

Yoda interrupted. "No, no, there is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmm. Mmmmmmmm."

R2 beeps in the distance as Luke lets Yoda down to the ground.

Breathing heavily, he takes his shirt from a nearby tree branch and pulls it on.

He turns to see a huge, dead, black tree, its base surrounded by a few feet of water. Giant, twisted roots form a dark and sinister cave on one side. Luke stares at the tree, trembling.

"There's something not right here." Yoda sits on a large root, poking his Gimer Stick into the dirt. "I feel cold, death."

"That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go." Yoda answered.

"What's in there?" Luke asks.

"Only what you take with you."

Luke looks warily between the tree and Yoda. He starts to strap on his weapon belt.

Yoda stops him. "Your weapons... you will not need them."

Luke gives the tree a long look, than shakes his head. Yoda shrugs. Luke reaches up to brush aside some hanging vines and enters the tree.

 _TREE CAVE_

Luke moves into the almost total darkness of the wet and slimy cave. The youth can barely make out the edge of the passage. Holding his lit saber before him, he sees a lizard crawling up the side of the cave and a snake wrapped around the branches of a tree. Luke draws a deep breath, then pushes deeper into the cave.

The space widens around him, but he feels that rather than sees it. His sword casts the only light as he peers into the darkness. It is very quiet here.

Then, a loud HISS! Darth Vader appears across the blackness, illuminated by his own just-ignited laser sword. Immediately, he charges Luke, saber held high. He is upon the youth in seconds, but Luke sidesteps perfectly and slashes at Vader with his sword.

Vader is decapitated. His helmet-encased head flies from his shoulders as his body disappears into the darkness. The metallic banging of the helmet fills the cave as Vader's head spins and bounces, smashes on the floor, and finally stops. For an instant it rests on the floor, then it cracks vertically. The black helmet and breath mask fall away to reveal, Luke's head.

Across the space, the standing Luke gasps at the sight, wide-eyed in terror. The decapitated head fades away, as in a vision.

 _SEVERAL MILES AWAY_

The ship shudders as flak explodes near the cockpit window. 3PO checks a tracking scope on the side control panel while Leia and I watches tensely out the window.

"Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field." 3PO says.

Chewie barks excitedly as the rain of asteroids begins to subside. A bolt from the StarDestroyer sets up a fiery explosion on the back side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch to one side.

Han corrects the angle of his ship.

"Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One... two... three!"

Han pulls back on the hyperspace throttle and - nothing happens. Flak bursts continue to rock the ship.

"It's not fair!" Han says, frantically. Chewie is very angry and starts to growl and bark at his friend and captain. Again, Han desperately pulls back on the throttle.

"The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault!" Han argues. Chewie puts his head in his hands, whining.

"No light-speed?" Leia asks.

"It's not my fault."

3PO cuts in "Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for."

Han pauses for a moment, makes a decision, and pulls back on a lever.

"Turn her around."

Chewie barks in puzzlement.

"I said turn her around! I'm going to put all power in the front shield."

"You're going to attack them?!" Leia shouted.

"What the hell are you thinking?! That`s suicide!" I yelled almost in his ear.

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer-."

"Shut up!" Leia and I hollered at him together.

 _DAGOBATH FOREST_

Luke stared at the ground in deep thought. He was worried about all of his friends, especially Cerise. He was eager, yet afraid to tell her what he saw in that cave. As he was staring off into space, Master Yoda noticed this.

"What thinking are you, young Padawan?" He asked.

Luke snapped out of his thoughts and shot his head up to look at Yoda, who`s eyes fell onto him.

"Oh, just a very good friend."

"Friend hmm, perhaps lover?"

Luke was slightly taken aback. "Y-yes, how did you know?"

A smile almost spread across Yoda`s face. "Sense it in you, I can. Feelings of love and affection towards her."

Luke slightly nodded, still amazed at how he could read his mind.

Yoda shook his head "Feelings of love and desire for others are forbidden, they are."

"Master Yoda, what are you saying?" Luke askes, having a thought of the phrase.

"Too dangerous to become Jedi if carrying feelings for others, it is. Let go of loved one, you must."

Luke held his breath and froze. He couldn't be with Cerise.

"Master Yoda, is there any way I can stay with her and become a Jedi."

Yoda shook his head once again "Impossible, it is. The same fate under Dearth Vader, it fell. Lost someone special, he did."

Luke dropped his head back down to the ground. What was he going to do?


	27. Cloud City, at last

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say really quick that I renewed my poll on my profile so that you can vote on it again! I`ll say right now, that I didn't add a few of the ones I originally had, because I either can`t find the source material like for** _ **The Outsiders**_ **or I`m not sure if I want to make an actual fanfic on some of them. Hell, I don`t know if I`m sure if I can make a fanfiction on** _ **The Revenant.**_ **And I promise, you I will continue on** _ **Sister Like Me,**_ **this, and maybe start the most voted story after** _ **I`m Still Breathing**_ **has ended, which will be soon.**

 **Now, enough stalling!**

Luke's face is upside-down and showing enormous strain. It wasn't helping with his mind racing with Yoda`s words playing in his head _. "Too dangerous to become Jedi if carrying feelings for others, it is. Let go of loved one, you must."_

He stands on his hands, with Yoda perched on his feet. Opposite Luke and Yoda are two rocks the size of bowling balls. Luke stares at the rocks and concentrates. One of the rocks lifts from the ground and floats up to rest on the other.

"Use the Force. Yes..." Yoda told.

Yoda taps Luke's leg. Quickly, Luke lifts one hand from the ground. His body wavers, but he maintains his balance. R2, standing nearby, is whistling and beeping frantically.

"Now... the stone. Feel it."

Luke concentrates on trying to lift the top rock. It rises a few feet, shaking under the strain. But, distracted by Artoo's frantic beeping, Luke loses his balance and finally collapses. Yoda jumps clear.

"Concentrate!" Yoda nearly yells at Luke. Annoyed at the disturbance, Luke looks over at R2, who is rocking urgently back and forth in front of him. R2 waddles closer to Luke, chirping wildly, then scoots over the edge of the swamp. Catching on, Luke rushes to the water's edge. The X-wing fighter has sunk, and only the tip of its nose shows above the lake's surface.

"Oh, no. We'll never get it out now." Luke complains.

Yoda stamps his foot in irritation. "So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?"

Luke looks uncertainly out at the ship. "Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different."

Yoda shakes his head "No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned."

Luke, focusing in silence, nods and says "All right, I'll give it a try."

"No! Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try."

Luke closes his eyes and concentrates on thinking the ship out.

Slowly, the X-wing's nose begins to rise above the water. It hovers for a moment and then slides back, disappearing once again.

"I can't. It's too big." Luke panted heavily.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmmm." Yoda asks.

shakes his head.

"And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we..." Yoda pinches Luke`s shoulder "... not this crude matter." Yoda made a sweeping gesture "You must feel the Force around you."

Yoda gestured again "Here, between you... me... the tree... the rock... everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship!"

"You want the impossible." Luke said in a discouraged tone.

Quietly Yoda turns toward the X-wing fighter. With his eyes closed and his head bowed, he raises his arm and points at the ship. Soon, the fighter rises above the water and moves forward as R2 beeps in terror and scoots away.

The entire X-wing moves majestically, surely, toward the shore. Yoda stands on a tree root and guides the fighter carefully down toward the beach.

Luke stares in astonishment as the fighter settles down onto the shore. He walks toward Yoda.

"I don't... I don't believe it." He says.

"That is why you fail." Luke shakes his head, bewildered.

 _CLUNG TO THE AVENGER_

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far." 3PO said to Han. Chewie growls. "No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Han turned to Chewie "The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw."

Chewie barks and struggles to get out of his seat, then leaves.

"I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough..."

Leia reached over and switched him off before he could finish. I sighed of relief.

"Thank you," Han and I both said.

"What did you have in mind for your next move?" She asks.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away."

"With the rest of the garbage. Then what?"

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?"

"No. Where are we?" I asked before Leia could.

"The Anoat system."

"Anoat system. There's not much there." Leia answered before I could ask. " _Now we`re even,"_

"No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando."

He points to a computer map screen on the control panel. Leia and I slip out of our chairs and moves next to Han. Small light points representing several systems flash by on the computer screen.

"Lando system?" I asked aloud.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him." He smirked at me. I tried my best hiding my cheeks, that are now turning to pink, while Leia rolls her eyes. "Thanks," She says sarcastically.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it."

"A mining colony?" Leia read aloud.

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me."

"Can you trust him?" She asks.

"No. But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."

We hear Chewie barks over the intercom. Han quickly changes his readouts and stretches to look out the cockpit window.

Han leans over and says into the intercom "Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach!"

Han leans back in his chair and gives Leia an invisible smile. I looked at her; what was she thinking about? She shakes her head; a grin creeps across her face and she gives him a quick kiss.

"You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them."

" _Hmm, maybe I`ll just-, no he`s like my brother I can`t, okay I`ll just-._ "

I kissed three of my fingers and placed them on Han`s lips for a few seconds, then took them off and walked to the door, grinning at Leia`s knowing look. But, I turned around before leaving.

"An eye for an eye," I left, I can`t wait to tell Luke.

 _DAGOBATH BOG_

In the clearing behind Yoda's house, Luke again stands upside-down, but his face shows less strain and more concentration than before. Yoda sits on the ground below the young warrior. On the other side of the clearing, two equipment cases slowly rise into the air. Nearby,R2 watches, humming to himself, when suddenly he, too, rises into the air. His little legs kick desperately and his head turns frantically, looking for help.

"Concentrate... feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone." Yoda tells Luke.

Luke suddenly becomes distressed.

"Han! Leia! Cerise!"

The two packing boxes and R2 falls to the ground with a crash, then Luke himself tumbles over.

Yoda shook his head "Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control."

Luke stuttered "I saw... I saw a city in the clouds."

"Mmm. Friends you have there."

"They were in pain."

"It is the future you see."

"Future? Will they die?" Luke held his breath for an answer.

Yoda closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

Luke stood up "I've got to go to them."

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

Luke is stopped cold by Yoda's words. Gloom shrouds him as he nods his head sadly.

 _CLOUD CITY_

One of the cloud cars opens fire on the Falcon, its flak rocking the ship. Chewie barks his **concern.**

Han spoke into the intercom "No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian."

More flak bursts outside the cockpit window and rattles the ship's interior. Leia and I start to worry.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain." Han said into the intercom again.

It talked back "You will not deviate from your present course."

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" 3PO said.

"I thought you knew this person." I spoke up. Leia nodded.

Chewie barks and growls at Han.

Han turned to Chewie "Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that."

The voice`s speaking again " Permission granted to land on Platform Three-two-seven."

"Thank you."

Angry, Han snaps off the intercom. Chewie looks at him and grunts. Han turns us, obviously concerened. "There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me."

Leia and I aren't convinced. "Who's worried?" Leia asked.

The clouds part to reveal a full view of the city as it bobs in and out of the cloud surface. The cloud cars and the Falcon head for the gleaming white metropolis. WE land on one of the platforms.

Han, Leia, and me stand at the open door, armed. Behind us, Chewie, also armed, surveys the scene warily.

"Oh. No one to meet us." 3PO says.

"I don't like this." Leia looked around.

"Well, what would you like?" Han asked her.

"Well, they did let us land." 3PO brought up.

"Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

"I don`t," I whispered to Leia.

And that`s when I see him. Lando Calrissian, a suave, dashing black man in his thirties, leads a group of aides and some Cloud City guard rapidly toward where we are. The group, like the other citizens of the city, is a motley collection of aliens, droids, and humans of all descriptions. Lando has a grim expression on his face as he moves onto the landing platform.

"See? My friend." Han turned to Leia and me.

I saw him whisper something to Chewie. But whatever Han said, Chewie growls as Han walks down the ramp. Lando and his men head across the bridge to meet the space pirate.

Lando stops ten feet from Han. The two men eye each other carefully. Lando shakes his head.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled."

Han pointed to himself.

Lando moves threateningly toward Han. Suddenly, he throws his arms around his startled, long-lost friend and embraces him.

Lando laughed "How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?"

The two old friends embrace, laughing and chuckling.

"Well, he seems very friendly." 3PO says cheerfully.

"Yes... very friendly." Leia mutters warily.

I grinned "Jealous much?" She glared at me, but then ignored what I said.

"What are you doing here?" Lando asked.

Han gestures to the ship "Ahh... repairs. I thought you could help me out."

"What have you done to my ship?" Lando pretended to panic.

"Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square."

Chewie growls a reserved greeting. Lando suddenly notices Leia and me, and walks towards us.

"Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might you lovely ladies be?"

"Leia."

"My name is Cerise," I did a little curtsy.

"Welcome, Leia and Cerise."

Lando bows before us. Then takes each of our hands and kisses them. When he kissed mine, he stared into my eyes. I tried my best to let out a 'I have someone else,' giggle. But he still has yet to let go of Leia`s.

"All right, all right, you old smoothie." Thank you Han! He takes Leia by the hand and steers her away from Lando as I follow his lead.

3PO walked in front of Lando "Hello, sir. I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. My facilities are at your-."

Before he can finish his self-introduction, I see Lando follow us to the city.

"Well, really!" I hear 3PO shout to Lando.

Lando, his aide, Lobot, and Han lead the way across the bridge, followed by Threepio, Chewie, Leia, and me.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asks Han.

"Hyperdrive."

"I'll get my people to work on it."

"Good."

Lando turns to Leia and me. "You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

 _CORRIDOR_

We crossed the narrow bridge and entered the city. We walk down the lovely Art Deco passageway, rounding several corners and passing many small plazas as they go. 3PO lags a bit behind.

"How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you?" Han asks Lando.

"Oh, not as well as I'd 're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. And I've had supply problems of every kind. I've had labor difficulties." He cataches Han grinning from ear to ear. "what's so funny?"

"You. Listen to you - you sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?"

Lando is reflective. He looks at Han a moment. "You know, seeing you sure brings back a few things.

"Yeah."

Lanod shakes his head "Yeah. I'm responsible these days. It's the price you pay for being successful."

Han and Lando laugh together, as we move on through the corridor.


	28. The Fakers the Maker

In the bright lights of the fighter, Luke loads a heavy case into the belly of the ship. R2 sits on top of the X-wing, settling down into his cubbyhole. Yoda stands nearby on a log.

"Luke! You must complete the training." Yoda shouted.

He turned to face Yoda "I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them."

"You must not go!

"But Han, Cerise, and Leia will die if I don't."

"You don't know that." Ben`s voice echoed.

Luke looks toward the voice in amazement. Ben has materialized as a real, slightly shimmering image near Yoda. The power of his presence stops Luke.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!"

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force."

"Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" Yoda cut in.

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word."

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer."

"And that is why I have to go."

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."

"You won`t."

"Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil."

"Patience."

"And sacrifice Han, Leia, and Cerise?"

"If you honor what they fight for... yes!"

Luke is in great anguish. He struggles with the dilemma, a battle raging in his mind.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."

Luke nodded and moved to the X-wing "I understand. R2, fire up the converters." R2 whistles a happy reply.

"Luke, don't give in to hate - that leads to the dark side."

Luke nods and climbs into his ship.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can."

"I will. And I'll return. I promise." R2 closes the cockpit. Ben and Yoda stand watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulf them.

Yoda heaves a sigh "Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse."

Ben shakes his head "That boy is our last hope."

"No." He begins and looks up "There is another."

 _CLOUD CITY_

We have only been in Cloud City for a few hours, and I already adore it! From the moment Leia and I strolled into our quarters they had assigned us, we were greeted to a pleasant smell of perhaps perfume. I had rarely smelt it after the Death Star had exploded, but I had no idea what the word was during my childhood, so when I inhaled it, I felt like collapsing on the couch a few feet away. The both of us changed into laid out gowns in our bedrooms and proceeded to fix each other`s hair; I had never felt like such a little girl in all my life. We eventually settled on mine in rolled up braids like she wore years ago for old time`s sake, and simply tied hers back but had ribbons hold it.

We exchanged a few laughs and teased each other, until she asked where 3PO was.

"I haven't heard from him in a while, have you seen him?"

He face fell just a bit, then stood up and began pacing back and forth. She keeps getting faster, is she ever going to stop?

I hear someone come in through the doorway! I turn and see it to be Han, thank goodness.

"The ship is almost finished. Two or Three more things and we're in great shape." He says.

"Thank-,"

"The sooner the better." Leia interrupts me. "Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about 3PO. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost."

"Leia, I just now told-."

Han moved toward Leia and gently kissed her on her forehead. Will someone just listen to me for like 5 seconds?!

"Relax. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out." He says.

"I don't trust Lando." She says.

"Well, I don't trust him, either. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone."

"And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?"

Not speaking, Han considers her words and gazes at her troubled face, then leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

My face lightens; how can I stay mad at them if they`re being so adorable?

I looked side to side "I`ll go find 3PO," I said and quickly slipped out of the room.

* * *

The room is piled high with broken and discarded machine parts. Four Ugnaughts, small hoglike creatures, separate the junk and throw some pieces onto a conveyer belt which moves briskly toward a pit of molten metal. Pieces of Threepio's golden body move down the belt. Chewie enters the room and spots an Ugnaught picking up and inspecting Threepio's head. The Wookiee barks a command, startling the Ugnaught, then reaches to grab the head. But the Ugnaught tosses it away from him to another Ugnaught. This game of keep-away goes on until 3PO`s head falls from their grip and bounces with a clang onto the ground.

* * *

I had only just left the room maybe minutes ago, and I already see Chewie staggering towards me, carrying something! I instantly rush up to him and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, did you find him?" I asked.

He let out a small groan and practically shoves the box into my hands. I look down. Oh my word, there`s C-3P0`s head!

"O-oh," I manage to choke out.

We immediately run back to Leia and my quarters. I get the door open and Chewie runs in and lets out a groan. I follow after him.

"Where? Found him in a junk pile?" Han said. I saw the box full of 3PO`s parts on the table.

I opened my mouth to tell them I bumped into Chewie, but Leia shook her head "Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?"

Chewie studied the box, scattered with parts, for a few moments; then looked up and shook his head to Leia and me. My eyes roll.

Han put a hand on Leia`s shoulder "Lando`s got people who can fix him."

"No," Leia and I, unexpectedly, said. I didn't mean to. It`s not that I _don`t_ trust him, but something about him seems a little forced.

The door just buzzed and caused me to whip my head around, almost revealing a gasp. Speak of the devil, it`s Lando in the flesh. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really." I faltered, and kept my eyes on him as I moved right next to Leia.

He shows a wry smile and moves closer to us. "You both look absolutely beautiful, you truly belong with us here among the clouds." I shook the thought of grabbing Leia`s hand in distress.

" _Stop being a baby, Cerise! He`s not going to hurt you, or Leia, or anyone else."_ I scolded myself, what a ridiculous idea.

"Thank you," Leia replied coolly, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Thank you," I replied. Damn it! Why was I so fast?!

He noticed my quick remark and gazed at me, then grinned. "Will you join me for a little refreshment?" He held his arm out for me to take it. " _Ok, don`t nod, say 'yes'."_

I cracked the best smile I could "Yes, that would be splendid."

He smirks and takes my arm while Han coked an eyebrow at him, and Chewie licks his lips at the mere mention of food. "Everyone`s invited of course." Lando most likely nearly forgot to say.

Han loosened his stare on Lando and gently took Leia`s hand into his and walked to the door. Lando spotted 3PO`s remains.

"Having trouble with your droid?" He asked and looked at Solo.

"No. No problem. Why?" Han speedily talked.

Han and Leia move arm-in-arm through the door, followed by me, Lando, and Chewie. I heard the door calmly slide back together.

* * *

We walk down a spotless corridor. Leia walks between Han and me with Lando`s arm still encircled with mine, as Chewie follows a short distance behind. Long shafts of light pour across the corridor between tall, pure-white columns.

"So you see," Lando began talking "since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the... uh... jurisdiction of the Empire." " _What`s going on inside of his head?"_ I think.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia questioned.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed... which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

We walk into another corridor and heads for a huge doorway at the far end. "Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han turned to his old friend.

Lando shook his head "That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."

" _That`s a relie-."_

My thoughts were interrupted when the mighty doors to the dining room slide open and we enter the dining room.

At the far end of a huge banquet table sits, oh no. Darth Vader.

Standing at his side and slightly behind him is, who _is_ that?

Faster than the wink of an eye, Han draws his blaster and pops off a couple of shots directly at Vader! He quickly raises his hand, deflecting the bolts into one of the side walls, where they explode harmlessly! Just as quickly, Han's weapon zips into Vader's hand. The evil presence calmly places the gun on the table in front of him.

"We would be honored if you would join us." He said. That was it, that was all he said.

Han gives Lando a mean look.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I`m sorry." Lando stared.

"Liar," escaped my lips in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry, too." Han glared and we had no choice but to dine with him, no, _this_ monster.

* * *

 **Hiya guys! Yeah, I`m ultra sorry this chapter is probably the shortest one I`ve written these days, but, I just felt like it was a better way to leave it. Because everyone reading this TOTALLY doesn't know what happens next! *sarcasm* Anywho, I hope this was "okay".**


	29. I Hope you're Happy Now

Luke is grim-faced as he pilots his course toward Bespin's shining city. R2 beeps and whistles are transmitted onto the scope.

"No, 3PO`s with them." Luke replies to R2`s question.

R2 whistles another worried inquiry as Luke tried to throw away the images of his friends in pain.

"Just hang on. We're almost there."

 _Cloud City (Miles and Miles away)_

Chewbacca is in a Cloud City prison cell. The stark room is flooded with hot light. To add to Chewie's misery, a high-pitched whistle screeches loudly. Chewie is going mad. He hits the wall with giant fists as he paces back and forth across the cell floor. The upper lights go off abruptly. The prisoner rubs his eyes and moves to a wall, where he listens for a moment. Then, moaning to himself, he moves to a platform where the disassembled pieces of 3PO lie. He picks up the golden droid's head and meditates on it for a moment, barking a few philosophical remarks. Chewie sticks the robot's head on its torso and starts adjusting wires and circuits.

Suddenly, the lights in 3PO`s eyes spark to life as Chewie touches two connectors together. 3PO immediately begins to speak, but his voice is so slow and so low as to be nearly unintelligible.

"Mmmm. Oh, my. Uh, I, uh - Take this off! I, uh, don't mean to intrude here. I, don't, no, no, no... Please don't get up. No!" Chewie looks at 3PO in bewilderment, and then scratches his furry head. He gets an idea and adjusts some connections, whereupon 3PO immediately begins speaking normally.

"Stormtroopers? Here? We're in danger. I must tell the others. Oh, no! I've been shot!"

* * *

Darth Vader strides through the room as two Stormtroopers prepare an elaborate torture mechanism. Han is strapped to a rack which tilts forward onto the torture device. Vader activates the mechanism, creating two bursts of sparks, one of which strikes Han's face.

The door opens, and Vader leaves the torture room just as Han screams a sharp, piercing cry of agony. Darth Vader moves to the holding chamber, where Lando and Boba Fett await him.

* * *

"Lord Vader." Lando began as he approached Vader. He simply ignores Lando and turns to Boba Fett, the bounty hunter right next to him.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hut after I have Skywalker."

Han's screams filter through the torture room door. "He's no good to me dead." Fett muttered after the screams faded.

"He will not be permanently damaged."

Lando marched up to him "Lord Vader, what about the girls and the Wookie?"

"They must never again leave this city."

Lando shook his head "That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."

Lando shook his head again "No."

He nodded "Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." Vader turns and sweeps into the elevator with Boba Fett. Lando walks swiftly down another corridor, muttering to himself. "This deal's getting worse all the time."

* * *

I avoided his gaze and stared down at the floor intently. There`s no way he`s leaving this room without attempting to get anything out of me.

I`m tired of his intimidation of trying to pry me of information. "I _don`t_ know." My head reached up and glared right into his eyes. He just stared at me for a few moments, then-.

"I see," he moved from the wall and right in front of me, just a few inches away from my entire face. I, out of instinct, stitched my eyes shut and bit my tongue to stop hissing in discomfort.

I heard and felt his hand coming up to my face and lightly hover over it.

"Skywalker it seems you have been quite… fond, of each other."

" _Don`t listen, don`t listen, it`s all in your head."_

It seems he can read my thoughts too; because I felt some heat in his skin at my objection.

"Tell me, how deeply do you care for his life?" He murmured in my ear.

That. Is. It!

My eyes open and I try my best to pull off the greatest glare I have, and then stare into where I believe his eyes are.

"Who`s Padme?"

"…"

I only remembered her name because of when he must have mistaken me for her years and years ago, why isshe important to him?

"What did you say?" He dropped his hand away from my face and tore his eyes away from my figure.

"Who _is_ Padme?" I might have gotten too cocky at that minute.

He looked down at the ground and, this time, avoided my gaze. I assumed his knuckles were turning white under his gloves from his fists tightening every second.

"What is she to you, and why did you think I was her all those years ago, on the Death Star? Is she your sister? Or a niece, mother-?" My mind traced to all the possibilities of their relationship. Maybe he loved-. No, there`s no way.

"or, did you love-?" In an instant, he brought his hand up and made another fist. My neck tightened and I couldn't receive any air! Not again! Not again!

"Finish, what you are about to say. Go on." He taunted me as I struggled to let out ay words at all.

"What is it? Oh, I apologize." He loosened his hand a bit, but not much.

I let the tears fall over my cheeks "Please," it came out in a whisper. He continued to glare at me.

"I-I`m sorry." I choked out. Why I just begged for forgiveness for something I didn't do, I have no idea.

He continued to frown in my direction, but, threw my head against the top of the metal seat. The strength of the blow must have bruised the back of my head, but I can care less. I try to cough internally, but quite a few sneak out.

"Don`t think I spared you out of pity," I tore my eyes off my legs and into his eyes. "You will become quite… useful, when Skywalker arrives." "Wha-?"

He raises his hand and my vision goes everywhere, than black.

* * *

Chewie now has a little more of 3PO back together. One arm is connected, but the legs are yet to be attached. There is one small problem, however. It seems the Wookie has managed to put the droid's head on backwards.

"Oh, yes, that's very good. I like that. Oh! Something's not right because now I can't see. Wait. Wait! Oh, my! What have you done? I'm backwards, you stupid furball. Only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough-!"

He is cut off in mid-sentence as Chewie angrily deactivates a circuit and the droid shuts down. The Wookie smells something and sits up. The door to the chamber slides open and a ragged Han Solo is shoved into the room by two Stormtroopers. Barking his concern, the huge Wookie gives Han a big hug. Han is very pale, with dark circles under his eyes. "I feel terrible."

Chewie helps Han to a platform and then turns as the door slides open revealing Leia. She, too, looks a little worse for wear. The troopers push her into the cell, and the door slides closed. She moves to Han, who is lying on the platform, and kneels next to him, gently stroking his head. "Why are they doing this?"

"They never even asked me any questions." Han coughed.

The cell door slides open. Lando and two of his guards enter. "Lando." Leia hisses,

"Get out of here, Lando!" Han yells to his once friend.

"Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?" Han scoffs.

"What about Cerise? Where is she?!"Leia questions turn to demanding.

Lando`s face fell for a few moments "I don`t know." He shook his head.

"You _don`t_ know?" Han mocks him.

"I don`t! She went into that room, and I didn't see her come out!"

"If anything happens to that girl, I swear, you won`t have that pretty face of yours anymore."

Lando does his best to ignore Han`s remark "Leia and Chewie`ll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

"What about Han?" Leia cut in.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead." She remarked. "He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called Skywalker."

"Luke?" Han cocked an eyebrow.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him."

Leia's mind is racing. "And we're the bait." She states.

He nods "Well, he's on his way."

Han's rage peaks. "Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? My friend!" He hauls off and punches Lando. The two friends are instantly engaged in a frantic close-quarters fight. The guards hit Han with their rifle butts and he flies across the room. Chewie growls and starts for the guards. They point their laser weapons at the giant Wookie, but Lando stops them.

"Stop! I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems."

Han looks up to Lando "Yeah, you're a real hero." Lando and the guards leave. Han wipes the blood from his chin as Leia and Chewie help him up.

She shakes her head and dabs at his wound "You certainly have a way with people."

* * *

There is a great activity on the carbon-freezing platform. Six Ugnaughts frantically prepare the chamber for use. A special coffinlike container is put in place. With Boba Fett in the lead, a squad of six Stormtroopers brings in Han, Leia and Chewie. Still, only Vader and a handful of Stormtroopers only know where Cerise has vanished to.

Strapped to Chewie's back, with only his head, torso, and one arm assembled, is 3PO. 3PO`s head faces the opposite direction from Chewie's and the droid is constantly twisting around in a vain effort to see what is happening. His one attached arm is animate and expressive, intermittently pointing, gesturing, and covering his eyes. The remaining pieces of his body are randomly bundled to the Wookie's back so that his legs and other arm stick out at odd angles from the pack.

"If only you had attached my legs," 3PO began "I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position. Now, remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish."

Han`s eyes straighten at Lando "What's going on... buddy?"

"You're being put into carbon freeze." Boba Fett moves away from the group to Darth Vader. "What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me." Fett turns to him and asks.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" Realizing what is about to happen, Chewie lets out a wild howl and attacks the Stormtroopers surrounding Han. Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements join the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookie with their laser weapons. From the instant of Chewie's first move, 3PO begins to scream in panic while he tries to protect himself with his one arm.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Stop, Chewbacca, stop...!" The Stormtroopers are about to bash Chewie in the face.

"Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop!" Han yells at Chewie.

"Yes, stop, please! I'm not ready to die." 3PO begs. Han breaks away from his captors. Vader nods to the guards to let him go and the pirate breaks up the fight. "Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. Hey!"

Han gives the Wookie a stern look. "Save your strength. There'll be another time. The princess, Cerise, - you have to take care of them. You hear me?" Han winks at the Wookie, who wails a doleful farewell.

In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Chewbacca, who is too distraught to protest. Han turns to Princess Leia. They look sorrowfully at one another, then Han moves toward her and gives her a final, passionate kiss.

They`re torn apart and Han is placed on the hydraulic platform. Without another thought, she shouts her feelings "I love you!"

Han only stands there for a few seconds, than replies "I know." Tears roll down Leia's face as she watches the dashing pirate await his demise.

Han looks one final time at his friends - and then, suddenly, the platform drops. Chewie howls. Leia turns away in agony.

Lando winces in sorrow; it makes a life-changing impression on him.

Instantly, fiery liquid begins to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. Holding Leia, Chewie half-turns away from the sight, giving 3PO a view of the procedure.

"What... what's going on? Turn round, Chewbacca, I can't see. Oh... they've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well-protected - if he survives the freezing process, that is."

Chewie is in no mood for technical discussion; he gives the droid an angry glance and bark.

A huge mechanical tong lifts the steaming metal-encased space pirate out of the vat and stands him on the platform. Some Ugnaughts rush over and push the block over onto the platform. They slide the coffinlike structure to the block and lift the metal block, placing it inside. They then attach an electronic box onto the structure and step away. Lando kneels and adjusts some knobs, measuring the heat. He shakes his head in relief.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" Vader`s voice makes Lando nearly jump, but only slightly.

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation."

Vader turns to Boba Fett. "He's all yours bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Skywalker." "Skywalker has just landed, my lord." The officer informs.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the princess and the Wookie to my ship."

Lando is tempted to give him a cold stare, but refrains "You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision."

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further."

"What about the girl?" Lando asks about Cerise.

"Let her stay where she is, she is a priority to the deal."

Lando's hand instinctively goes to his throat as he turns to Leia, Chewie, and 3PO.

* * *

I pushed my eyes open and stared up at a fairly grim ceiling. A small groan escapes my lips as I feet an uncomfortable pain at the back of my head.

I moved my right hand to caress the spot, but hear the clanking of something. I shift my eyes down to my wrist and see a shackle tightened around it! I turn my head to the other wrist, another shackle. Where am I?

I push myself to stand up and pull on the chains that were connected to the shackles; not even the locks loosened. I keep tugging and yanking until my wrists feel raw and must be red. I fall back onto the freezing ground and huff and puff out of exhaustion. I can just feel my eyes nearly flooding with tears. _"Get a grip, woman! Unless_ _you don`t have a plan-!"_ I instantly remember.

" _My necklace! If I can just-."_ I put my hand on my chest, why is it not there?!

Not even in a matter of seconds, I panic and panic. I don`t know if I`ve been this terrified since the dream I had a few days ago. My goodness, is it all that been?

I throw myself against the wall and pound the wall with my fists. That was my only chance.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I`m REALLY to get done with either my** _ **Star Wars, Force Awakens,**_ **or** _ **Back to the Future Part II**_ **fanfic done so I can start** _ **The Hobbit.**_ **Yes, I know I could do** _ **Titanic, Holes,**_ **or** _ **To Kill a Mockingbird**_ **now, but, I`ve just had my heart set on** _ **The Hobbit**_ **since I just finished reading it in school.**


	30. Freedom and the Truth

As Luke and R2 move carefully down a deserted corridor, they hear a group of people coming down a side hallway. R2 lets out an excited series of beeps and whistles. Luke glares at the tiny droid, who stops in his tracks with a feeble squeak.

Boba Fett enters from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing the floating, encased body of Han Solo. Two Stormtroopers, who follow, immediately spot Luke and open fire at him! The youth draws his weapon and blasts the two troopers before they can get off a second shot. The two guards whisk Han into another hallway as Fett lowers his arm and fires a deadly laser at Luke, which explodes to one side and tears up a huge chunk of wall.

Luke rushes to a side hallway, but by the time he reaches it, Fett, Han, and the guards are gone. A think metal door blocks the passage. Luke turns to see Leia, Chewie, 3PO, and Lando being herded down a second hallway by several other Stormtroopers, but no Cerise. Leia turns just in time to see Luke.

"Luke! Luke, don't - it's a trap!" Someone grabs both of her arms and shoves her to keep walking, but she fight them off and screams again "It's a trap!"

Before she can finish, she is pulled through a doorway and disappears from sight. Luke races after the group, leaving little R2 trailing behind.

Luke runs into an anteroom and stops to get his bearings. Leia and the others are nowhere to be seen. Behind Luke, R2 scoots down the corridor toward the anteroom when suddenly a giant metal door comes slamming down, cutting off Luke's exit. Several more doors clang shut, echoing through the chamber.

Luke cautiously walks forward among hissing pipes and steam. Seeing an opening above him, he stops to look up. As he does, the platform he stands on begins to move.

 _CARBON FREEZING CHAMBER_

Luke rises into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room is deathly quiet. Very little steam escapes the pipes and no one else seems to be in the large room. Warily, Luke walks toward the stairway.

Steam begins to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Luke sees a dark figure standing on a walkway above him. Luke holsters his gun and moves up the stairs to face Vader. He feels confident, eager to engage his enemy.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." Vader taunts.

Luke ignites his sword in answer. In an instant, Vader's own sword is lit. Luke lunges, but Vader repels the blow. Again Luke attacks and the swords of the two combatants clash in battle.

* * *

 _Clash! Clang! Pull!_

I`m going to work myself to death if I keep pushing myself like this, but what else can I do? No, I have to keep going, even if it _does_ kill me!

I pull and pull, harder and harder each time; and when my wrists are raw, I yank on it harder!

Come on, come on, I think I`m getting-! A sharp pain seers through my left wrist.

I hiss in the frustration of the hold up, and in the unbearable pain. I look down to my wrists, and see a trickle of blood starting to stain the sleeve of my dress. I sigh, but I have to keep going! Do it for Luke! So I do.

It hurts. It hurts so much. But I keep going. I keep going. I keep going. I rest for a few seconds, and try not to look at my sleeves on the dress, than I keep going. I`m so close.

 _Snap!_ Goes the chains off my shackles! I got it! I`m free! Well, it`s the start.

I use my hands to push myself up from the concrete floor. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I sink back down and pant as if I ran hundreds of miles. The pain, I can`t do it! I lie there for a few more seconds, and begin again.

A loud wince escapes as I force myself up. I`m standing, though. I`m still shaking, minor shock, it has to be. I place my right hand onto the wall and lean my head up against it too, and try to release all the stress I have in me. I release something I haven't even released when I was sick many months ago; I gag and throw up just the tip of the contents in my stomach.

When I am done, I perk my head back up quickly, than put my other hand on the wall of lightheadedness. " _You just puked, you will NOT faint!"_ my mind screams at me.

I get a grip on myself, and, carefully this time, pull away from the wall and use my eyes to search the entire room. Nothing. I drag my left foot forward; _Clang!_

I look down and see the chain that once bounded me to the cursed wall, was lying lifeless on the floor. An idea lights into my mind.

I carefully bend myself down to snatch the chain line in my weak grasp, and pull my body back up and study it. Still looks in great shape, even with all the jerking and the struggles. I turn my eyes to the door, and then shake my head at the thought of the idea working.

" _No. Wait."_

* * *

Leia, Lando, and Chewie, with 3PO on his back, march along, guarded by six Stormtroopers. The group reaches an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stand at attention.

The guards immediately aim their weapons at the startled Stormtroopers. Taking the Stormtroopers' weapons from them, Lobot hands one to Leia and one to Lando.

"Well done. Hold them in the security tower - and keep it quiet. Move." Lando orders.

As his guards quickly march the Stormtroopers away, Lando begins to undo Chewie's binding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia, with a hint of snobbishness, asks.

"We're getting out of here." Lando responds.

"I knew all along it had to be a mistake." 3PO praised.

Chewie turns on Lando and starts to choke him.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?!" She shouts at him.

Lando tries to free himself from Chewie. "I had no choice..." He tries to gasp for air as he says it.

Chewie barks ferociously. "What are you doing? Trust him, trust him!" 3PO shouted to Chewbacca.

"Oh, so we understand, don't we, Chewie? He had no choice." Leia slightly taunts, in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm just trying to help..."

"You want to help us? Where`s Cerise?"

He struggles to breathe "I... don`t know,"

She looks up "Tighter, Chewie."

"H-a-a-a."

She looks down to him "What?"

"It sounds like Han." 3PO suggests.

"There's still a chance to save Han... I mean, at the East Platform..."

"Chewie," She warns sharply for him to let Lando go. Chewie finally releases Lando, who fights to get his breath back.

3PO looks down to the gagging man "I'm terribly sorry about all this. After all, he's only a Wookie."

* * *

Lando, Leia, and Chewie run down a Cloud City corridor when suddenly they spot R2 who rushes toward them, beeping wildly.

"R2! R2! Where have you been?" 3PO asks eagerly.

Chewie turns around to see the stubby droid, causing 3PO to be spun out of sight of his friend.

"Turn around, you wooly...!" He turns back to R2 "Hurry, hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter!"

Whistling frantically to 3PO, R2 scoots along with the racing group.

"Well, at least you`re still in one piece! Look what happened to me!" 3PO complains.

At that moment, clashing and banging can be heard!

"What was that?" Leia asks.

"Hey, hey! Open the door!" it`s Cerise!

"Cerise!" Leia screams and follows her voice to a steel, bolted door.

"Leia, are you and Han okay?!" Leia bit her tongue to not smile. Leave it to Cerise to be in one of the worst positions, and still asking if someone is okay.

"We`re fine," she turns to Lando, who`s looking over her shoulder. "Open the door."

The man looks over and under around the door. "I can`t!"

Chewie growls. "What the hell do you mean you can`t?!" Leia shouts at the man.

"I don`t have a key card, _this_ one requires one!" He shouts back at her.

"Oh for-, we don`t have time for this!" She raises her blaster up to the slide. "Cerise, back up." She warns, and shoots the stand! The door slides open!

Cerise, completely overjoyed, runs right into Leia and throws her arms around her. Chewie walks up behind them and wraps his arms around bot h of their figures, and in excitement and relief, he lifts them off the ground and yells happily.

"Chewie, stop! You`re killing me!" Cerise laughs, but is mostly serious.

Chewie sets both of them down, and R2 squeaks happily next to Cerise.

"R2, it`s you!" She kneels down and sets her hand on the top of his head.

"There`s no time, we have to go!" Lando says. Cerise whips her head around and sees him, the man that`s the reason for everything happening.

She pulls herself up, and stares darkly straight into his eyes "You-!"

Before anything could happen, Leia put a hand on her best friend`s shoulder "It`s okay, he`s with us."

"Han`s in trouble, we have to go, _now_!" Lando snaps.

Throwing away her worries, she nods her head, and she follows them.

* * *

My wrists are gnawing at me, literally. Pull yourself together, Cerise! You don`t even know what`s going on, just keep going!

The elevator door slides open and all four of us race for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform.

Just as we arrive, a ship takes off against a cloudy sunset sky! In wild anguish, Chewie howls and starts firing at the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you!" I hear 3PO shout. I whip my head.

"Leia, watch-!" I scream. The bolt just barely misses her!

Everyone turns to see what 3PO and I have already spotted coming from the other direction; a squad of Stormtroopers running toward us!

Leia and Chewbacca start firing at the troopers as Lando makes a break for the elevator! Laser bolts continue to explode around all of us, but we are not moving, hell no!

Suddenly, Leia lowers her gun and grabs my bloodied wrist, and we run to the elevator, Chewie covering us as he follows.

Once we`re all inside, the elevator slams shut.

* * *

Luke and Vader are locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their swords clash, the platform sways. Luke aggressively drives Vader back, forcing Vader to use defensive tactics.

"You have learned much, young one." Vader attempts to taunt, once again.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Luke says, nothing but confidence in his voice.

Vader makes two quick moves, hooking Luke's sword out of his hand and sending it flying. Another lightning move at Luke's feet forces the youth to jump back to protect himself. Losing his balance, Luke rolls down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There he sprawls on the floor, surprised and shaken. Just in time he looks up to see Vader, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Luke rolls away as Vader lands. Crouching, Luke keeps his gaze steadily on his enemy.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true." Vader speaks again.

"No!" Luke denies. Behind him, the hydraulic elevator cover has opened noiselessly. All the while, Luke slowly, cautiously moves back, away from the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, Vader attacks so forcefully that Luke loses his balance and falls back into the opening! There is a rumble, and in an instant freezing steam rises to obscure Vader's vision. Vader turns aside and deactivates his sword.

"All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." Vader mocks again.

Through the steam behind Vader something blurs upward. Liquid metal begins to pour into the pit.

Vader turns around, and then looks up. He sees Luke, who has leaped fifteen feet straight up and who now hangs from some hoses on the carbonite outlet. "Impressive... most impressive."

Luke jumps down to the platform where he is separated from Vader by the steaming carbonite pit. He raises his hand. His sword, which had fallen on another part of the platform, swiftly jumps into his outstretched hand and is instantly ignited. Vader immediately lights his sword as well.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear... now release your anger!"

Luke is more cautious, controlling his anger. He begins to retreat as Vader goads him on. As Luke takes a defensive position, he realizes he has been foolhardy. A quick sword exchange and Luke forces Vader back. Another exchange and Vader retreats. Luke presses forward.

"Only your hatred can destroy me."

Breathing hard, Luke jumps in the air, turning a somersault over Vader. He lands on the floor and slashes at Vader as the room continues to fill up with steam.

Vader retreats before Luke's skillful sword. Vader blocks the sword, but loses his balance and falls into the outer rim of pipes. The energy Luke has used to stop Vader has brought him to the point of collapse. Luke moves to the edge and looks down, but sees no sign of Vader. He then deactivates his sword, hooks it on his belt, and lowers himself into the pit.

Moving through a tunnel like entrance, Luke cautiously approaches the reactor room. He ignites his sword and moves into the room and toward a large window as Vader enters.

Luke raises his sword and moves forward to attack. Behind him, a large piece of machinery detaches itself from the wall and comes smashing forward toward his back. Luke turns and cuts it in half just as another machine comes hurtling at him. Using the Force, Luke manages to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield.

A large pipe detaches and comes flying at Luke. He deflects it. Sparking wires pull out of the wall and begin to whip at the youth. Small tools and equipment come flying at him. Bombardment from all sides, Luke does his best to deflect everything, but soon he is bloodied and bruised.

As he tries to compose himself to keep fighting, Vader carefully treads towards him "You have a loved one,"

On accident, Luke shoots his head up in shock. No.

"She was… charming, to say the least. It`s be a pity of losing someone like her."

" _Don`t. Stop."_ Are the only words flowing through Luke`s mind.

Finally, one machine glances off his and goes flying out the large window. A fierce wind blows into the room, unmoving, stands the dark, rocklike figure of Vader.

A piece of machinery hits Luke and he is knocked out of the window.

Luke falls onto the gantry, rolls, and hangs over the edge, holding his deactivated sword in hand. He puts the sword on his belt and begins to scramble up.

* * *

All of us come around a corner and head for the door to the landing platform. We glimpse the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slams shut. Damn it!

We duck into an alcove as Stormtroopers arrive at the end of the corridor. The troopers send a rain of laser bolts at the group. Chewie returns their fire as Lando punches desperately at the door's control panel.

"The security code has been changed!" Lando shouts out.

"R2, you can tell the computer to override the security system." 3PO looks down at his little friend. 3PO points to a computer socket on the control panel. R2 beeps and scoots toward it. Lando meanwhile has connected up to the panel's intercom.

"Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive."

R2 takes off a computer cover and sticks his computer arm into the socket. Suddenly, a short beep turns into a wild scream. R2`s circuits light up, his head spins wildly, and smoke begins to seep out underneath him. Quickly, Chewie pulls him away.

"This way." Lando leads.

All of us flee down the corridor. As he scoots along with us, I hear R2 send some angry beeps 3PO`s way.

"Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal."

* * *

In a panic, Cloud City residents are trying to get out of the city. Some carry boxes, others packages. They run, and then change direction. Some are shooting at Stormtroopers, others simply try to hide.

Other Stormtroopers pursue Lando, Cerise, Leia, and Chewie who are firing back at them. R2 works on another door to the landing platform while 3PO berates him for his seeming ineptitude.

"What are you talking about? We're not interested in the hyper drive on the Millennium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump!"

Chewie, Leia, Cerise, and Lando retreat along the corridor. A triumphant beep from R2 and the door snaps open.

"I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful!" 3PO cheers for R2.

R2 lays a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashes outside.

* * *

We race for the Millennium Falcon as a battalion of Stormtroopers reaches the main door. Lando and Leia hold off the troops as I and the droids get on board with Chewie. As Chewie bounds to the ship, 3PO hits his head on the top of the ramp.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless-!"

"3PO, for once in your life, shut up!" I scream.

Chewie starts up the ship. The giant engines begin to whine as Lando and Leia race up the ramp under a hail of laser fire.

Chewie works the controls as Leia sits in Han's seat and Lando and I watch over their shoulders. As Chewie pulls back on the throttle, the ship begins to move.

Wait, where`s Han and Luke?!

* * *

Luke moves along the railing and up to the control room.

Vader lunges at him and Luke immediately raises his lit sword to meet Vader's. Sparks fly as they duel, Vader gradually forcing Luke backward toward the gantry.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." Vader attempts to persuade.

Luke answers by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at Vader so viciously that he nicks Vader on the shoulder. The black armor sparks and smokes and Vader seems to be hurt, but immediately recovers.

Luke backs off along the narrow end of the gantry as Vader comes at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his sword. Luke makes a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. Vader's sword comes slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it begins to fall, then is caught by the rising wind and blown upward.

Luke glances at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant, Vader's sword comes down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying!

In great pain, Luke squeezes his forearm under his left armpit and moves back along the gantry to its extreme end. Vader follows. The wind subsides. Luke holds on. There is nowhere else to go.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" Luke shouts back

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him!"

"No. I am your father."

Luke`s world cam crumbling down to reality. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"No! No! No!"

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way." Vader puts away his sword and holds his hand out to Luke.

A calm comes over Luke, and he makes a decision. In the next instant he steps off the gantry platform into space. The Dark Lord looks over the platform and sees Luke falling far below. The wind begins to blow at Vader's cape and the torrent finally forces him back, away from the edge. The wind soon fades and the wounded Jedi begins to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall.

Suddenly Luke is sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. When Vader sees this, he turns and hurries off the platform.

Luke tumbles through the exhaust pipe.

* * *

He slides to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stops as his feet hit a circular grill and knock it open. Luke claws at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out into space.

Unable to hang onto the pipe, Luke tumbles out, emerging at the undermost part of Cloud City. Reaching out desperately, he manages to grab onto on electronic weather vane.

"Ben... Ben, please!" He screams.

Luke tries to pull himself up on the weather vane but slips back down. He hooks one of his legs around the fragile instruments. All the while, a powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe.

His mind travels to the only ones he can think of that matter the most "Ben. Leia! Cerise!"

There is an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece breaks off, falling into the clouds far below.

"Hear me! Leia! Cerise!"

* * *

"- _Me! –eia! –rise!"_

Something`s not right.

I glance at Leia. My gosh, she`s in her own world. Chewie is busy operating the ship. Lando stands next to the Wookie, watching readout on the control panel.

"Luke... We've got to go back." Leia suddenly says. I turn my eyes to her. She heard it too. Chewie growls in surprise.

"What?" Lando hisses.

"I know where Luke is." She responds.

"But what about that fighter?" He asks. Chewie barks in agreement with Lando.

"Chewie, just do it." I beg.

"But what about Vader?" Lando asks again. Chewie turns to him, with an ominous growl.

"All right, all right, all right."

I stare out the window solemnly "Please Luke, please." I beg. Mother, please keep him safe.


	31. You're not okay

***Walking to Le computer, while eating Oreos* Alright, let me just take a quick look to see how** _ **Try Me**_ **is-. *Sees 10, 538* *Drops Oreos* Please excuse me to go and release my energy. *Walks into room. Screams* HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! This is my time! Really guys! Thank you so, so much for this achievement. Woah, okay Emma, don`t treat it like you won an Oscar. Okay? Okay. Yeah, sorry about that. But in all seriousness, I want to thank you all, and my 25 favorites and 30 followers. Yes, I will name all of you.**

 **Ariana Le Fay, DJpaigeDJ, Delldz, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, Disneysidegirl, HarmonyGirl567, HayabusaDragonForce, HelenTheJedi, K. Daniels, Katelynn Snow Fox, Ktap4321, Lady-BadWolf, Luckygirl1013, Luishunter65, Redder45, amichalap, avatarange, bb4ever1000, 18, christos200, djmegamouth, dragonslayerajahn, dutchangel1979, geekykid123, grapjuice101.**

 **Arbiteramari, Himeno Kazheito, Lauren Kassidy`s Muse, Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H, Questiongirl473, Warrior of Faith, anthea tronchard step, betsy359, cuttiepieplay, iltanen, lessthan3littleD, lurker579, northernlion196, pastelpotter, and singer723.**

* * *

Leia and I try to remain calm as we get closer to where she believe Luke is; for some odd reason, I feel it too.

Lando points out of the cockpit window "Look, someone's up there."

"It's Luke." Leia immediately says.

"Chewie, slow down. Slow down, and we'll get under him." I turn my head to Chewbacca, then to Lando "Lando, open the top hatch." The man rushes out of the cockpit.

Leia and I helplessly watch Luke hanging by one arm from the crossbar of the weather vane. He slips from the bar and grabs onto the pole of the vane as the we bank toward him. " _Hold on, Luke! Please!"_ I scream in my mind, over and over again.

Leia positions the Falcon under Luke, as I hear Lando moving up through the opening of the hatch.

Out the cockpit window, the two of us see Luke falling from the bottom of the city. "Floor it," I whisper, completely forgetting about everyone else`s safety. We just have to get Luke, and get away from this hell.

"Okay. Easy, Chewie." She ignored me, and urged Chewie. The Falcon closes in on Luke. Soon, I hear hatch pop open with a hiss of pressure.

In an instant, Flak bursts all around it as we bank away from the city! Leia and Chewie struggle with the controls.

"Lando?" I ask into the intercom, hiding my fear.

"Okay, let's go." He says back to me.

We race away. I can feel the three TIE Fighters right behind us, all of which keep up a heavy laser assault on the fleeing starship. Explosions erupt all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. Chewie howls as he frantically tries to control the ship.

The three of us turn to see Luke, bloody and battered, enter the cockpit supported by Lando.

" _Heavens above, he looks terrible!"_

Leia jumps up to hug him, but I instantly beat her to it. I don't even think I can call it a hug; I`m just to terrified that I`ll break anything. I can hear Leia letting out a small sigh of relief, and Chewie barking joyously.

"Oh, Cerise." I feel his left hand come up onto the back of my head, and holding onto it like his lifeline, pulling me down so my head is on his chest.

"Luke," I choke out silently, and wrap my arms around him, changing it for me to hold him.

"Leia," I feel him look over my shoulder and choke out. I see her giving him a sad smile out of the corner of my eye, and reach her hand over my shoulder to pat his hair.

"All right, Chewie. Let's go." Lando says to the Wookie.

Leia and I help Luke from the cockpit as another huge blast rocks the ship.

* * *

I am going to kill him. Not today, not tomorrow, but some day, he will die. I do not even care if the both of us die; as long as he`s gone, I could drown in my own blood for all I care.

The monster chopped of Luke`s hand. _My_ Luke.

The hand that held mine when I was afraid of the dark, the hand that wiped away many tears when I thought I was going to die because of a dream, the hand that played with my hair even after millions of times of telling him to stop!

I want to do so many things. I want to cry, scream at myself for letting him go, hold him; I can`t do any of those right now.

Instead, I force myself to keep wrapping the bandages around his stump until it`s practically a cuff. Leia gently wiped the sweat and hints of blood off of his face with a lite cloth. I jump more than I thought I would when the ship lurches, also catching Leia off guard.

She looks over her shoulder, then back down to Luke, then me. "Sit down," She gently takes my arm away from his stump, and pulls up a chair for me to sit into right next to him.

I feel her comforting hand rest on my hair, and her gaze shifting from Luke to the corridor leading to the cockpit.

She sighs, then says "I`ll be back," and leans down and kisses Luke`s head gently. Her hand comes of my hair, and squeezes my shoulder as she leaves "Hang in there," is all she says, before leaving.

My eyes drifts to his seemingly unmoving figure. I instantly move my hands, and gently press on his right shoulder. "Luke, Luke can you hear me?" I try to have it come out then more than a hoarse whisper, but ultimately fail.

He slowly reaches his hand up to my wrist, and strokes it. I let out a sad chuckle and force the tears to stay as he does this. He would do this all the time, even at the worst moments.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounds gravelly.

My eyes slightly wide, giving the tears a better advantage, and stare at him. "M-me? What about you?"

He coughs "I`m fine," he whispers again.

" _No, no you are not."_ I shake my head. "No, no you`re not." I repeat my thoughts.

He sighs. "Cerise," I shake my head again, this time, more rapidly.

I feel his hand travel farther up my arm, and rest on my shoulder "Where`s Han?" He whispers.

This is where the rest of my body, except my head, freezes. I instantly pulled my gaze down to my lap, twiddling my fingers in nervousness. "Cerise?" He says again, slowly moving his hand to the back of my neck.

I can`t keep doing this act anymore. I finally let a sob escape my lips, and release the tears; to my surprise, there`s only a few.

I finally gather up what little courage I have left and look back to him. "I don`t know." And shake my head, trying to fight the sad smile I`m nearly giving him. In my lost battle with myself, I shut my eyes, and continue with my episode. "I don`t know."

A tender finger brushes away just a few of my tears, mostly from my left eye.

I slowly pull them open, and can`t help but let out a soft giggle at this. _"Now I know I`m the luckiest girl in the entire galaxy. Leave it to Luke for his hand to be cut off and to still comfort ME."_

I softly pull his hand away from my face, gently kiss it, and lay it onto his chest. "Rest. We`ll take care of everything."

With one last smile, he closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispers, before having sleep take over him.

A bright smile appears on my face again. Then, remembering that we`re not out of the woods yet, I rush out of the infirmary.

* * *

 **Heyyyyyy. So, I know that this chapter is extremely short, but I have a few (2) good reasons.**

 **1: *Singing* "Christmas time is here. Happiness and cheer-."**

 **2: The real reason is that I thought it was an "okay" place to stop. Short and sweet.**

 **Alright, let me get right to the point; I don`t know how much I will focus on this and** _ **Sister Like Me,**_ **after I finish** _ **Back to the Future Part 2,**_ **and** _ **The Empire Strikes Back.**_ **The big reason is that I`ve taken quite a liking to** _ **Set Your Heart on the Higher Gifts**_ **(my** _ **The Hobbit**_ **fanfic). I just have more ideas for that. Plus, it`s in one of my obsessions right now; and that it`s in one of my "writing phases" I`m in right now. Not to spoil what will happen, I`ll just say it focuses more on relationships than the fighting.**

 **Before I leave, my last Christmas present to you' my 3 major obsessions at the time (oh my gosh Emma, that`s the best present ever).**

 **My Obsessions:**

 **1.** _ **Sherlock-**_ **Who did he say 'I love you' to?! It`s killing me!**

 **2.** _ **Hamilton-**_ **"I will kill your friends and family, to remind you of my love. Da da dada da, da da dayda, Everybody!"**

 **3.** _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them-**_ **Newt is better than Harry. I`m not afraid to die.**

 **That`s that everyone! Happy Holidays you celebrate!**


	32. I Promise

All over the ship muted alarm buzzers sound. Lando anxiously watches the flashing lights on the control panel and hurriedly adjusts some switches. Seated next to him, Chewie points out a new blip appearing on the panel. Leia, sitting right next to me and watching over their shoulders, points to the object.

"Star Destroyer." She says.

Lando nods "All right, Chewie. Ready for light-speed."

"If your people fixed the hyperdrive." I can`t help but grumble. " _Where did that come from?"_ I ask myself.

Suddenly, another explosion rocks the ship! Wait a second, what`s-? I tug onto Leia`s arm, like a child.

"Hey Leia, what does that mean?" I point to the green, flashing light right next to me.

She quickly turns her head, then nods "All the coordinates are set. It's now or never." Chewie barks in agreement.

"Punch it!" Lando shouts.

Chewie shrugs and pulls back on the light-speed throttle. The sound of the ion engine changes...it is winding up. Faces are tense, expectant. But nothing happens, and the engine goes off. Chewie lets out a frustrated howl. The flak still violently rocks the ship.

"You have got to be kidding!" I shout. " _I knew it!"_

Lando slightly turns his head to look at me "They told me they fixed it. I trusted them to fix it. It's not my fault!"

Chewie gets up from his chair and starts out of the cockpit. He gives Lando and angry shove as he storms past him. Leia snaps her head to me.

"Cerise, I need to go back to Luke, he needs you more than anyone else!"

" _No! I can`t just leave you two-!"_ I can`t argue right now.

I nod. "Okay, stay safe." Without thinking, I pull her into a hug for a brief second, then let go and leave.

* * *

I instantly rush back to the infirmary. What I am greeted with, terrifies me. "Father," Luke moans when I take just one step near him; he begins to toss and turn.

I run to his side "Luke," I try my best to whisper, not scream.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" He moaned.

" _What the hell?! This isn't funny! Wait, why the hell do I think this is funn-? Shut up!"_

"Luke, Luke, please!" I will cry right here, right now, if he won`t wake up!

I feel a tense hand place on my hip. I look down at Luke and carefully brush a few, stray tears off his face with my thumb.

After all these years of him comforting me, it`s my turn.

"What happened?" I lean down and whisper in his ear.

He doesn't respond instantly. Instead, he takes my hand off his cheek, and kisses the back of it. I hear my heart silently cracking; it must have been earlier, but everything was just so fast, I couldn't hear it. I softly kiss the top of his head, then shush him.

I feel his hand let go of mine, and pull with almost all of his might onto my shoulder. Immediately, I lean farther down, with my face almost completely facing him.

"Come, here." His voice sounds raspier than just a second ago.

"Okay, Okay." I whisper, and place another kiss on his forehead. He attempts to pull me closer, but I can`t just let him wear himself out.

"Luke, Luke, stop." I say, and put both of my hands on his shoulders and stop him. I look straight in his eyes; he`s not okay, he`s trying not to break down. But when I carefully brush his cheek-, their he goes.

"Luke, what happened?" I whisper quieter as I gently hold him and stroke his hair.

"V-Vader`s my-my, my-." He sputters out.

I look right at him, "Luke, hey, look at me." I ever so softly grab his chin and slowly pull him to look at me. "You don`t have to tell me." I want to leave it at that.

"He`s my father."

"… _Say that again?"_

"What?" You might have expected my voice to sound like I was going to cry my eyes out, but no, I am completely out of it.

"Vader is my father. All this time, Ben, he-." He hiccups. "He didn't tell me."

I unknowingly avoid his gaze. Then, finally looking at him, grab his hand and let me fingers slip through his "We`re going to get through this; together."

His head barely moves up and down. I raise his hand up and kiss his knuckles. _"I will never leave you alone again."_

* * *

I can barely see Lando and Leia are at the controls, while helping Luke to them. Right after he calmed down, he wanted to see them. Of course, I begged him to not get up, but it`s only him that would have his hand cut off, and still determined as all hell to see his friends.

"Chewie!" Lando yells into the intercom.

My arm accidently tightens on Luke`s when he picks up his pace, he winces. "Sorry," I whisper, trying not to overreact.

We, carefully this time, enter the cockpit. "It`s Vader." Luke says quietly.

Leia and Lando look over their shoulders at his voice. Lando turns his head back around, while Leia still looks up at the both of us, giving us the most possible sweetest smile at this time.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Luke asks himself.

Leia only focuses on me. She mouths "What?" I shake my head, and rest my head upon Luke`s shoulder. "Come on," I whisper into his ear, and, without asking I take his hand and lead him back to the medical center, and lie him down.

I kiss him on the top of his head. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." I give him a small grin, one I`d always give him when he`d do something completely unexpected to me.

I only turn my head just maybe an inch, when his hand just wraps around one finger. "Stay with me,"

I nod. "Okay," I whisper and lie right next to him, my arm still wrapped around his.

* * *

I guess both of us had instantly fell asleep when we were holding each other, because Leia`s smiling face was the first thing we both saw.

A few hours later, Luke is sitting on a bed, getting a new arm.

"I`ll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tattoine." Luke says to Lando through a commlink.

"Princess, we`ll find Han, I promise." I hear Lando on the other side speak to Leia.

"Chewie, I`ll be waiting for your signal." Luke says again. Chewie, in turns, wail. "Take care you two, may the force be with you."

Luke looks down at his hand. A metalized type of bandage has been wrapped around his wrist. The medical droid makes some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricks each one of Luke's fingers. "Ow!"

I grab his other hand, and caress his knuckles gently. Luke wriggles his fingers, makes a fist, and relaxes it. His hand is completely functional.

I have the biggest grin on my face, and kiss him ever so gently; I feel his lips smile against mine.

I help him get up, and the both of us walk over to Leia. There is a new bond between them, a new understanding.

I look into Leia`s eyes; she`s thinking about Han. How are we going to handle this? I turn back to Luke. Hmm, what _is_ he thinking about?

I don`t have much time to even deduce, because I feel his lips on my cheek, and sweetly kisses it. Together, we stand at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star

Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space.

Luke puts his arm around Leia, and clutches my hand like he never wants to let go. The droids stand next to us, and Threepio moves closer to Artoo putting his arm on him. All of us watch as the Millennium Falcon moves into our view, makes a turn, and zooms away into space.

* * *

 **And scene! Phew, another movie in the books! (GET IT?!) Alright, I`ll be completely honest with you, my sweet, submissive subjects (Sorry, NEVER listen to the entire** _ **Hamilton**_ **soundtrack in one sitting, it will destroy you!) I don`t know how long it will take me to keep going onto** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **, but I guarantee you, that there will be at least one chapter in between to see what happens between Cerise and Luke (Yes, it`s obvious, but it always was).**


	33. And the Greatest is Love

**Alright, really quick, I don`t know exactly how long it will take for me to pick up after** _ **The Empire Strikes Back**_ **, since I would like to keep working on** _ **Set Your Heart on the Higher Gifts**_ **, but I promise you, I will NEVER abandon this fic; it is literally, one of my favorites!**

 **And, I just want to quickly apologize if this follow-up chapter seems rushed, cheesy, short etc. I`m going to be honest, I really have no idea how to handle this; so, I`ll just try my very best.**

 **Also, I am deeply sorry for not updating my** _ **Back to the Future**_ **fic too.**

* * *

I feel a gentle hand set on my shoulder as I read, a smile draws on my lips. I know that touch from anywhere.

"Hi, Luke." I say with a smile, not looking at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small, shy smile appear. "Hello, Cerise."

I can`t contain my goofy grin anymore, and turn around to face him. "So, what happened to force training?" I ask, joking obviously. His smile falls. Did I do something wrong?

"Cerise, I need you to tell you something." He says, griping my shoulder, then dropping his hand.

My grin falls to a slight frown; I quickly pull it into a tiny smile, but I don`t think it`s one. I nod. "Okay," I set my book down on the coffee table, and my hands into my lap, leaning forward in my chair, expectantly.

Luke takes a look at my hands for an odd number of seconds, then grabs my right hand, gripping it like the time when he…

"I need to tell you something, somewhere else."

My face falls again; I can`t help it. But, I nod. He grips my hand tighter, and pulls me to my feet.

"Cerise, are you alright?" I hear Luke ask me.

I look up to him. " _Wait, how are we in the corridor? We-we were in the sitting room, and then-?"_

"Yeah, yeah I`m doing okay." I pull on the fakest smile you will ever see in your life. I have no idea what`s happening, but, I`ll get through it.

"Are you sure? You were staring at the ground the entire time." He cocks his head to his shoulder. He is so cute.

"Oh, I was?" _"I was?"_

He nods. "Yeah, I thought I`d have to pull you from not running into a wall." He slightly chuckles.

Another smile pulls onto my face, but it`s real now. "Really?"

His smile grows "Yeah." We giggle together. It isn't long though, Luke instantly stops for now reason.

"Cerise, about what I need to tell you."

" _Oh. Yeah."_ I keep the grin on my face. "Go on."

He sighs. "Do you remember when I said that Master Yoda had told me something I wouldn't want to accept?"

My breath hitches. I already know what he`s going to say. I nod. "Yes, yes I remember."

I see the corner of his lips pull into a smile, but quickly drop. He pulls his arms up from his sides, and takes my hands in his. "I love you, I love you so much. Cerise, there is nothing that would ever make me want to hurt you-."

" _What are you doing? What`s going on?"_

"What`s going on?" Part of my thoughts interrupt him. His face doesn't look neutral anymore, his entire face dropped right after I asked.

"I`m sorry." He whispers in my ear, drops my hands, and kisses my cheek. What is he doing?

"Luke?" My voice sounds choky. _"Stop sounding like that!"_

He parts his lips just a bit to speak, then closes them for a short time. When he opens them again, just about to speak-, I don`t even know if I want to know what he is going to say.

"Cerise, Master Yoda told me, that if I must become a Jedi, I-I." I can barely seem him shake just barely an inch. He sighs again. "If I must become a Jedi, Master Yoda says that I cannot be with you."

" _Oh. Has that trash can always been there?"_

"Cerise? Cerise?" I hear Luke again. Shoot, did I space out again?!

"Huh?" I jump slightly.

"Cerise, you can speak your mind, you know." He calmly says.

"What? Oh no, it`s fine." _"Why the hell are you saying it`s fine?!"_

"Cerise-," He reaches over to grab my arm, but I stupidly walk back away from him.

"No, if that`s what it takes for you to become a Jedi, I understand." " _What are you doing?!"_

He places on of his hands onto my shoulder "Cerise, please-."

I shake my head and pull away. "No, no, I-I just need to be alone." I bite my tongue to stop sounding so emotional.

He nods his head slowly. "Okay, but if you need anything, just remember I`m always here for you."

" _Liar"_

I force myself to smile, tears pricking my eyes. "Thank you." Before I can think that he`ll smile, I rush away from him, biting on my lip until I feel blood slowly flowing, trying not to give him any idea that-.

And the dam breaks.

I run away, completely forgetting that Luke is right there. He`s supposed to be rushing after me, but I don`t hear any footsteps. _"Good."_

I finally make it to our- _my_ room and pull the door wide open for me to enter my sanctuary. When I am fully in, I slam the door, and let go of everything. Han is only where God knows, we haven't heard from Lando in a while, Vader is Luke`s father,-.

" _ **Roughs days, isn't it, my child?**_ "

I gasp and whip my head around to see her. _"N_ o. _It`s not her. It can`t be her!"_

"Mother?"

" _ **Did you miss me, Little One?**_ " She smirks. This doesn't make any sense; anytime I would talk to her she`d be so quiet, shy. I didn't ask for her!

"Why are you here?" I ask, not giving a dam that she`s seeing me cry.

" _ **Aw,**_ " she moves closer to me. I try to move back, but end up colliding with the door. She continues " _ **I thought that you`d want to see your mommy after little Luke broke your heart."**_

"Shut up," I immediately hiss, but ends up coming out as a plea.

She still has that haunting smirk on her face. She grabs a small piece of my long, brunette hair. " _ **Now, now, is that the proper way of talking to your mother after years?**_ "

"Stop," I sob, pulling her hand away from me "please, stop."

She`s still smiling. Before she`s reaching her hand toward me again to play with my hair, I shove it away harder this time. "Just leave me alone." I slightly growl. Her smile slightly falls. She isn't leaving until I play, right?

"Please,"

My mother smiles again. She leans down just a few inches, and kisses my forehead gently. " _ **Goodnight, my child.**_ " She`s gone.

I look around the room for a few seconds, then run to the bed quicker than lighting a candle. I bury myself into the pillows and cry to my heart's content. I cry for what`s like hours and hours to me, until my eyes are too heavy, and I pull them shut.

* * *

What wakes me up if a soft knock on the door, and feet quickly shuffling away. I hop out of the bed, stagger around the room until I feel the light switch on my fingers. I flick the switch on-, and instantly regret doing so, because my eyes are burning!

Using my feet to guide me to the door, I finally make it, and push it open to look in the corridor. Nothing, and nobody.

I`m tempted to call out 'Hello!', but-. _"Huh, what`s this?"_

I bend down to pick up the small envelop on the floor. Why is this here?

With curiosity, I rip the envelop open, and take an equally small letter out.

 _Cerise,_

 _I know you`re angry, sad, and you have every right to be. To tell, the truth, I don`t have any idea what I am going to do. I still want to be with you, more than anything, but I don`t know if it`s possible. We could hide it, but there`s a risk Master Yoda can find out. Two days. That`s all I`m giving myself to make up my mind. I already know your answer, don`t try to hide it, Cerise. But no matter what I will say to you in two days, I just want you to remember that I will always love you in some way; never forget that._

 _Love, Luke._

 _By the way, don`t even bother brining anything but some of my clothes to me, I`ll survive._

All relationships, _any_ relationships, will have to include these three things: faith, hope, and love. I have _faith_ in Luke to make the right decision for himself, I have _hope_ that no matter what, I will be happy, and the greatest of them all, I will always _love_ him.

I tiptoed back into my room, closed the door, and hugged the letter close to my chest as I laid back down on the bed, and fell into a more peaceful sleep.


	34. Oh Happy Day

It`s been exactly 48 hours since I got Luke`s letter; really, I was so desperate, I counted. I told Leia and only Leia about the note, and Luke and I breaking it off. I miss him a lot; I know, go ahead and tell me to "Stop being basic," "Grow up," "How could you miss him already?", but, I miss him, and nobody but Luke or I can change that.

The only word he even said to me for the past two days was: "Room"; that was an hour before I went to bed. Now what on earth could _that_ possibly even mean?! There are thousands of rooms where we`re staying at, so which one-? Wait. Oh Cerise, you idiot!

I wait and wait the entire day, attending the medical center. Ever since we arrived, they`ve been giving lessons to nearly everyone who hasn't had basic medical training. I already knew how to sew, but there`s a huge difference between a small tear in your dress, and a person who`s been stabbed; but, I`m sure you already know that.

And now I`m here, sitting quietly in my room, waiting for Luke.

Easier said than done, of course. I didn't have any second thoughts of what he was going to tell me. Why is it that when I had first gotten the letter, I was so sure that he wouldn't take me back, but now, he`s been taking so long; does that mean he`s rethinking of what his original answer was? Did he want me, or is he really thinking of trying to tell me in the nicest way that-?

" _ **Seem to be overthinking everything, my little one?**_ "

…. No, not now, not again!

" _ **Aw, why are you so frightened? Is it because, your little lover`s not here yet?**_ "

"Go away," I hiss. _"No, you`re not supposed to listen to her!"_

" _ **Why is that, my child? I thought you would miss me by now. I thought this is what you wanted.**_ "

" _Don`t look at her, don`t look at her."_ I keep my head down, and get off of my bed, then walk around and cleaning up to keep myself distracted.

" _ **There we go, I never knew you were so independent. You always were such a helpless little thing.**_ "

Still not looking at her, I crouch down beside my bed to clean any clumps of dust down there. When I pull up the blanket to look under, is when I see her head peeking out from under! In terror, I let out a lite scream, and push myself away from the bed and my mother.

" _ **Oh your face, my little girl! It was absolutely feeble. That`s what you are and always will be: Vulnerable, powerless, a silly little girl. You`ve been worried about Little Luke`s choice on you, don`t you dare try to deny me. Besides, the choice should be predictable, even to you.**_ "

I bite my tongue to not show my weakness to her "Get out of my room!" I nearly choke up.

" _ **You know, I`m just still worried about how you`ll react to this. How about I tell him you don`t want to talk to him for a while, or forever.**_ "

"Leave me alone!" I shriek, and scratch the wall to not tackle a person I know that`s not there; she just seems so real!

I hear a knock. _A knock_ , right now?!

"Cerise, are you alright in there?" No. Luke, not now, why?!

"Y-yeah, I-I`m okay, I`m just getting dressed. I-I`ll be out there soon." I continue to breathe heavily, as I stand in front of my mirror and put my hair into a ponytail to even _try_ and look different.

" _ **He`ll know you`re lying.**_ " She smiles widely at me in the mirror.

"Shut it," I murmur, praying to anyone that Luke wouldn't hear, still wrapping my hair until I`m almost sure I made a tourniquet on accident. After I let out a sigh, I head to the door, the handle just out of my reach.

" _ **I can still tell him if you`re-.**_ "

I instantly open the door wide, and see Luke`s face staring at something on the floor; I`ve always loved his face every time he`d get distracted over something little. After he heard the door slam open, he looks up to me.

Throwing on the best smile I can, I nod. "Hello."

He returns my grin, but it`s smaller "Hi."

"So…" Crap, how am I supposed to start this? _"Hi Luke, did you finally make up your mind? Oh, do come in, I`ll just be staring daggers into my mom`s nonexistent head."_

"So." He responds. We stand there. Just _stand there_.

"Would you like to come in?" "Do you want to go somewhere?"

We say everything simultaneously. After we finished, like two minds together, our heads both shoot up, and we look each other in the eye. Still, as if we shared a mind, we laughed out of nowhere.

"Well, I guess that says everything." Luke says after we calmed down a smidge.

"What do you mean?" I rest my head on my elbow.

He grins from ear to ear, and holds his arm out. "Would you like to accompany me, my lady?"

I giggle, and curtsy. "Why, of course Master Skywalker." While still smiling like an idiot, I slip my arm through his, and we walk off together.

* * *

"Alright, we`re here."

"Can I open my eyes now, please?" I ask, still holding his hand, eyes completely shut.

"I guess you can."

I smile, and let go of his hand. I open my eyes slowly, to see-. "Luke!" I giggle.

"What? You didn't say anything about me _not_ covering your eyes!" I love him.

"You are such a strange one, Luke Skywalker." I giggle, and gently push his hands off my eyes, remembering just how soft they were to hold.

"Okay, what exactly are you trying to show-." He grabs my chin, and turns it upwards. Here I thought the sky was the most beautiful on Tatooine.

It`s just so- simple. It doesn't have many moons, but only one that shines brighter than almost anything I`ve ever seen. And the stars, oh the stars! I remember joking with Luke, that "The day I won`t love him anymore, is the day I can count all the stars."

I feel his hand slip into mine. Feeling my face slowly growing red, I look back into his eyes. He was smiling, I can tell, but it gradually fell when I looked back at him. He turns the rest of his body to me, and takes my other hand.

"Cerise, I know my answer."

My head goes up and down.

His smiled comes back, and he leans forward, gently pressing his lips to mine. Call me whatever you want, but this, _right now_ , felt like it was my first kiss all over again. _Luke_ was my first.

We pull apart, both staring at each other with, most likely, goofy smiles. We both chuckle again, being the weirdest couple I`ll ever know.

Luke pulls me down gently, and we sit next to each other, watching the stars. For the first few minutes, I couldn't tell if Luke didn't want to hold me, or if he was scared of what I would say to him. So, I lean into him and make myself small for him to wrap his arms around me; he gets the message.

We sit like that for I don`t even know how long, when one of us starts talking. "What happened?"

" _What?"_ I slightly squirm out of his arms to look at him straight in the eye. "Huh?"

He shakes his head "Sorry, I was just-. What happened, when I came to your door earlier, I mean?"

I sigh, and look back down at the ground, leaning my head on his shoulder. I just got him back, I can`t lose him because of me not keeping it together. I feel his head lean onto mine.

"It`s okay, you don`t have to tell me." Damn his kindness.

"No," I say, still not looking at him "if I don`t tell you now, I never will." I push my head off, and hold myself up, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"You remember how-, how I used to talk to my mother?"

Not even a second after I say that, I feel soft hands on my neck. "Oh, Cerise." He pulls me to him, and we embrace; I`ve never felt so helpless with him, until now.

I force myself to go on "She was in my room a few days ago, and she- she talked."

"Doesn't she already? I mean, if you talk back to her."

"No. Well, yes. It`s just-." I sigh, I`m making this too complicated "She would talk, but I always asked her to talk to me, and even when she would talk, I could barely notice her lips moving."

He pulled me closer. "What did she say?"

" _Stop shaking, he`s going to know-."_ I tell myself.

"Never mind, if you don`t feel comfortable, then let`s not talk about it."

A shaking smile pulls onto my lips. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He kisses my cheek, and I feel him smile. "You being you."


	35. Return of the Jedi: Break Free

**Helooooooo everybody! I just wanted to quickly say thanks to the people who still stuck with this story after my little hiatus. So, it turns out summer is more than just sitting in my room with my imagination, music, food, and writing, I actually get to do stuff! I went to San Francisco and saw the best aunt ever, I was in "The Music Man" and got to do an Irish accent 24/7, and now I will be on a week of ballet. So again, sorry I took so long, and thank you for your patience.**

* * *

A lonely, windswept road meanders through the desolate Tatooine terrain. A familiar beeping and a distinctive reply is heard before catching sight of R2D2 and C-3P0 making their way along

the road toward the ominous palace of Jabba the Hutt.

"Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too!" 3PO tells his tiny friend. "Lando Calrissian and

poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place!" R2 whistles timidly.

"Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short-circuit." 3PO looks down at R2. The two droids fearfully approach the massive gate to the palace.

"R2, are you sure this is the right place? I better knock, I suppose." 3PO looks around for some kind of signaling device, then timidly knocks on the iron door. Nothing answers. "There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke."

A small hatch in the middle of the door opens and a spidery mechanical arm, with a large electronic eyeball on the end, pops out and inspects the two droids. "Tee chuta hhat yudd!" The strange voice hisses.

"Goodness gracious me!" The taller droid gasps. He points to R2, then to himself, and speaks in the creature`s language. "Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt."

The eye looks from one robot to the other, there is a laugh then the eye zips back into the door. The hatch slams shut. R2 beeps his concern. "I don't think they're going to let us in, R2. We'd better go."

R2 beeps his reluctance as 3PO turns to leave. Suddenly the massive door starts to rise with a horrific metallic screech! The robots turn back and face an endless black cavity. The droids look at one another, afraid to enter. R2 starts forward into the gloom, and 3PO rushes after his stubby companion. The door lowers noisily behind them.

"R2 wait! Oh dear, R2, I really don't think we should rush into all this." 3PO chases after the tinier droid. Still, R2 continues down the corridor.

"Oh, R2. R2, wait for me!" The door slams shut with a loud crash that echoes throughout the dark passageway. The frightened robots are met by two giant, green gamorrean guards, who fall in behind them. 3PO glances quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to his friend. One guard grunts an order, and R2 beeps nervously.

"Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no." 3PO panics when a shadow approaches. Walking toward them out of the darkness is Bib Fortuna a humanlike, disgusting alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull.

"Die Wanna Wanga!"

"Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We-we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt." R2 lets out a series of quick beeps. "and a gift! Gift, what gift?"

Bib shakes his head negatively. "Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie." He holds out his hand toward R2 and the tiny droid backs up a bit, letting out a protesting array of squeaks.

3PO turns to the strange-looking alien. "He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself." Bib thinks about this for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things."

Bib gestures for the droids to follow. "Nudd Chaa."

The droids follow the tall, tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards. "R2, I have a bad feeling about this."

The throne room is filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures ever conceived in the universe. The droids seem very small as they pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafts partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crosses the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating crowd: Jabba the Hutt.

The monarch of the galactic underworld is a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. Chained to the horrible creature is a beautiful alien female dancer. The foot of the dais sits an obnoxious birdlike creature, Salacious Crumb. Bib whispers something in the slobbering degenerate's ear. Jabba laughs horribly, at the two terrified droids before him; 3PO bows politely.

"Good morning." He says.

"Bo Shuda!" Jabba growls.

The robots jump forward to stand before the repulsive, loose-skinned villain. "The message, R2 the message." 3PO whispers to his shorter friend.

R2 whistles, and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a hologram of Luke on the floor. The image grows to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towers over the space gangsters.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life."

Jabba and the crow laugh at the proposal.

The hologram continues. "With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids."

"What did he say?" 3PO instantly asks, obviously in shock.

"-Both are hardworking and will serve you well."

"This can't be! R2, you're playing the wrong message." After 3PO`s words, Luke's hologram disappears. Jabba laughs while Bib speaks to him in Huttese.

"There will be no bargain." Jabba states.

"We're doomed." Says C-3PO.

Jabba continues speaking in his own language. "I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is." He laughs hideously and looks toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, exactly as we saw him last, is a carbonized Han Solo!

"R2, look! Captain Solo, and he's still frozen in carbonite!" 3PO points.

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marches R2 and 3PO down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells. The cries of unspeakable creatures bounce off the cold stone walls.

Occasionally a repulsive arm or tentacle grabs through the bars at the hapless droids. R2 beeps pitifully.

"What could possibly have come over Master Luke. Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Oh! Oh! Hold it! Ohh!" A large tentacle wraps around 3PO`s neck. He manages to break free, and they move on to a door at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask Leia outside of the palace. It has been almost a year since Han was captured, a year since Luke lost his hand. He would constantly wake up gasping for air right next to me, and I would have to be the one to hold him before he would sleep again; and I owe him for every single night he would do it to me.

I still see my mother, I don`t even know if I should call her that with everything she`s doing to me. I know that it`s not the real her, but why? Why is my mind playing these cruel jokes on me?

Leia sighs, dusting off the sand from her helmet. "You don`t have to do this, you know? Chewie and I would be alright if you stayed and-."

"I can do it, I`m just not sure if it`s the right way to!" Cerise, where did that come from? "I`m sorry." I apologize.

She sighs. "No I get it, you`re scared, I`m scared, we`re all afraid of the littlest thing going wrong. Again, I understand if you don`t want to come, this is a lot to take in."

I shake my head. "I`m coming with you, before he was your "friend", he was mine." I smirk at her.

She grins back. "That`s my girl." Chewie howls quietly in approval.

"Wait, before we go in-." I crouch down to my pack, unbutton it, and pull out a pair of clean scissors. "Think you can give me a quick clip?"

Leia looks at the scissors, then back to me. "Cerise, I swear, nothing will happen-."

"No," I cut her off again. "I just can`t let anything get in my way." I smile, and hold the scissors out for her to take. She looks at them for a few more seconds, then back to me with a huge grin. She grabs them.

"Turn around, and sit down."

So I do. I hear her kneel down behind me, and grab a clump of my hair in her hand. "How short?"

I think for a quick second, not wanting to waste time, and touch my hair. "Just under the ears."

"That short?"

"I said I can`t let anything hold me back."

She shrugs. "Alright, but when you miss braiding it, don`t cry to me." She picks up the scissors, and begins cutting.

"I`m also trusting you to not use this as revenge from lashing out at you." I try not to giggle, afraid of one wrong move, and my hair is horrible for a long time.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Cerise." We both laugh. After a minute or two, I hear her say 'Done', and I stand up, instantly bringing my hand to feel my hair. Yep, it`s all gone.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't bring a mirror on such short notice, but what do you think?"

I turn around to look at her better and smile. "It`s perfect, thanks Leia." She grins, then leans down and picks up my helmet.

"Time to head in, soldier."

I nod, and put the helmet on, pushing it down again to make sure it won`t fall off at any cost.

She puts hers on, and we walk side by side Chewie, one hand on each arm, making it look as if we captured him.

When we were led through the gate, I instantly see the court of Jabba the Hutt is in the midst of a drunken, raucous party. Sloppy, smelly monsters cheer and make rude noises as poor girl and a fat female dancer perform in front of Jabba's throne.

Jabba leers at the dancers and with a lustful gleam in his eye, beckons the skinny girl to come and sit with him. She stops dancing and backs away, shaking her head. What is she doing?! The fat creature becomes angry and points to a spot next to him. "Da Eitha!"

The poor girl shakes her head and screams at him. "Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..."

Jabba is furious and pulls her toward him, tugging on the chain. "Boscka!" He pushes a button and, before the dancer can flee, a trap door in the floor springs open and swallows her up! I gasp, but feel something pinch my arm. I snap my head, and see Leia putting her finger against her helmet, where her lips would be.

As the door snaps shut, a muffled growl is followed by a hideous scream. Jabba and his monstrous friends laugh hysterically and several revelers hurry over to watch her fate through the trapdoor.

Before anything else could happen, I hear a gunshot from my left! I flinch, and bite my tongue not to scream. Not even a minute later, Leia pushes Chewbacca forward, forcing me to forward and try to not trip on anything.

The crush of debauchers move aside to allow the approach of the two guards followed by Leia and me dressed as odd, cloaked bounty hunters, leading our "captive".

Another odd alien takes his place next to Jabba, and whispers into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and Leia and me. Jabba listens intently, then Leia and I bow before the gangster and speaks Leia speaks a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue

"Oh, no! Chewbacca!" I can barely hear 3PO panic, it pained me to see them sent away.

Jabba speaks in the same language, but ends with a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turns to 3PO waving him closer; the reluctant droid obeys. "Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes!"

Jabba continues speaking, as 3PO nervously translates. While Leia listens, I look around the room at all the other hideous creatures` eyes piercing into me. My eyes soon follow to a door, and see a man dressed in all green armor; this must be Boba Fett.

3PO`s voice brings me back "Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

Leia stares at Jabba, and says something that releases Jabba into a rage, knocking the golden droid off the raised throne into a clattering heap on the floor! Leia adjusts her weapon as Jabba raves in Huttese and I see 3PO struggling back onto the throne. The disheveled droid tries to compose himself.

"Uh, oh... but what, what did I say? Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand." 3PO asks Leia, but is pulled back down by Jabba, and is told something again. "Oh-oh, and what business is to why your companion is so quiet."

My heart leaps into my throat; why didn't I ever think of learning one word of Ubese?! I try my best not to tremble as I feel more eyes close in on me.

I hear Leia`s disheveled voice, then see her hold up a small silver ball in his hand; bless her heart. 3PO looks at it, then looks at Jabba, then back to us. The droid is very nervous and Jabba is getting very impatient. "He-he says no more questions, and to comply because he's holding a thermal detonator!"

The guards instantly back away, as do most of the other monsters in the room. Jabba stares at the silver ball, which begins to glow in Leia`s hand. The room has fallen into a tense hush. Jabba

stares at us malevolently until a sly grin creeps across his vast mouth and he begins to laugh and speak something again.

3PO speaks for him "Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it."

The other monsters study us and wait for our reaction. Leia releases a switch on the thermal detonator and it goes dead. "Zeebuss." She says.

"They agree!" 3PO cheers.

The raucous crowd of monsters erupts in a symphony of cheers and applause as the party returns to its full noisy pitch. Chewbacca growls as he is led away.

Leia pulls on my arm, and we lean against a column with gunfighter cool and surveys the

scene. She drops her, gaze stopping only when it connects with a glare from across the room; Boba Fett is watching us. Leia shifts slightly, cradling her weapon lovingly. Boba Fett shifts with equally ominous arrogance.

* * *

After a few hours, we tread back to the room, and are met with silence. The room is deserted, only the awful debris of the alien celebration giving mute witness to the activity here before. Several drunk creatures lie unconscious around the room, snoring loudly.

The two of us move stealthily among the columns at the perimeter of the room, still dressed in our bounty hunter gear. Leia leads, and I literally follow in her footsteps over the drunk monsters.

Han hangs spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field. I look over to the side, and flip a control switch, which deactivates the force field. The heavy case slowly lowers to the floor of the alcove.

We step up to the case, studying Han, and then turn to the controls on the side of the coffin. Leia this time activates a series of switches and, after one last hesitant look at Han, slides the de-carbonization lever. The case begins to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face begins to melt away! We watch as Han's body is freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, drop slackly to his side. His face muscles relax from their mask of horror; he looks like he`s still dead! We lean close to Han's face listening for the breath of life. Nothing!

"Leia," I whisper, clutching her arm, but she shushes me, and we wait. Not long after, Han's eyes pop open with a start and he begins coughing. Leia and I steady him as if he`s a newborn child.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." She speaks, the voice still odd sounding. Han touches his face with his hand and moans. "Shhh. You have hibernation sickness."

"I can't see." He finally speaks.

"Your eyesight will return in time." Leia responds.

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's palace."

"Who are you?"

She sets him down, and pulls off her helmet. "Someone who loves you."

He gasps. "Leia!" and pulls himself up, and they kiss.

I smile, and rip my helmet off after they pull away. Hey Han, I`m here too." I chuckle.

"Girly-girl! How are you and the farm boy doing?"

"Later Han, we gotta get you out of here." Leia says, and as I help her stand him up, the relative quiet is pierced by an obscene cackle from the other side of the alcove.

"What's that?" I almost stammer.

"I know that laugh." Han responds before the curtain on the far side of the alcove opens, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens! The monster laughs again, and his

gross cronies join in a cacophony of alien glee.

Before Leia or I could object, Han turns around to Jabba`s laugh. "Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault."

Jabba laughs, and speaks more in his language.

"Look-!" Han tries to speak, but is interrupted again by Jabba. The guards grab Han and start to lead him away! "Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here.

Don't be a fool!"

Han is dragged off, as Lando quickly moves forward and attempts to lead Leia and me away-. Jabba speaks again, and chuckles as Lando and a second guard drag us toward him!

"We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this." Leia attempts to sound threatening as they pull us toward him.

He, once again, says something in his disgusting language, and I feel a hand caress the back of my neck; why did I ever think it was a good idea to chop my hair off?

The right hand man to Jabba speaks to him, as his hand travels from my neck to my cheek. Jabba speaks back, and the hand suddenly grips my jaw and pulls it in the alien`s direction. He smiles like a devil at me, and somewhat plays with my jaw. That is it!

Without thinking, I struggle out of his hold, and nearly bite his fingers. He pulls them away, and a few of the monsters scream in shock, then I feel a palm hitting my cheek in flash, then stumbling to the ground!

"Cerise!" I hear Leia squeak.

I pull myself back up to stare in the alien`s eyes. _"Do it again, I dare you."_

He scowls at me, then grabs me by the shoulders, and shoves me into another guard`s arms. He tells the guards, what I`m assuming to take me away, and spits on my cheek. I`m led away from Leia, and to what I only hope is not my excecution.


	36. Trouble

Instead of falling flat onto the ground when the guards shove me forcefully into the cell, I hear a groan in my ear. "Hello?" I whisper, almost in fear of who the person is.

"Girly?" I hear Han`s voice!

I instantly latch onto him, and hug him until I think I might strangle him. I feel his arms wrap around me, and hold me tight. His hand comes up to my back, then quickly to my scalp, holding onto my short hair.

"Did you chop all of your hair off?" He drowsily asked me. I nodded, smiling the biggest grin and tears almost spilling. I open my mouth to say it, remembering he could barely see me, but a low growl comes from the dark corner! Han instantly pushes me behind him, and stands tall in front of me.

I hear his breath shake. "Chewie?"

The shadowy figure lets out a crazy yell and races toward Han and me, lifting us into the air and hugging us! I let out a small screech as the figure carries us into what little light there is, revealing to be Chewie! I immediately embrace Chewie back, causing him to hug us tighter. "Ah! Chew-Chewie!" Han chokes out.

The giant Wookiee barks with glee. Han speaks again. "Wait. I can't see, pal. What's going on?"

Chewie barks an excited blue streak. "Luke? Luke's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody." I chuckle as Chewie barks a response.

"A...Jedi Knight?" Han stammers. "I-I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur."

Chewie growls insistently, he turns the two of us around and pets our heads. "We`re all right, pal. We`re all right." I speak softly.

When he finally let`s go of us, Han steadies himself against the wall. "So, what made you want to cut your hair?"

I shrugged, sitting on the floor and pulling my legs to my chest. "I don`t know, I think I couldn't let anything else get in my way of helping you."

"Is that it?" He smirks.

I sigh, and try to hide my face, but I don`t know why. "Okay fine, I was scared."

"Scared about what, girly?"

"Everything that was here." I try my best to tiptoe around the subject.

"Come on sister, I won`t tell anyone."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "I was terrified of Jabba."

He cocks his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Shut up, I never saw him in my entire life, until now." I only heard the disgusting things of what that _thing_ had done to unfortunate people who crossed his path.

"He isn't that bad, once you deal with him once or twice." Han shrugs.

I force out a chuckle. When I was a little girl growing up on Tatooine, I often heard mothers use him to frighten children about misbehaving; a few of the people I worked with used it on me many times.

Han must have notice my silence, because he tries his best to crawl over to me. "Hey Cerise, we`re going to get out of here, I know we will. The kid hasn't failed me yet." He smirks, and Chewie howls in agreement.

I smile as the tears are lessening; leave it to them to make me happy in a cold, dingy hell hole.

* * *

Noisily, the main gate lifts to flood the blackness with blinding light and reveal the silhouetted figure of Luke Skywalker! His robe seems all too similar to Ben Kenobi`s, and he carries no weapons; not even his lightsaber. Luke strides purposefully into the hallway; but, two giant guards move to block his path. Luke halts.

He raises his hand and points at the puzzled guards, who immediately lower their spears and fall back. The young Jedi lowers his hand and moves on down the hallway.

Bib Fortuna appears out of the gloom. He speaks to Luke as they approach each other, but Luke doesn't stop and the creature reverses his direction and hurries alongside the young Jedi in order to carry on the conversation. Several other guards fall in behind them in the darkness.

"I must speak with Jabba." Luke says coldly.

Bib answers in Huttese, shaking his head in denial. Luke stops and stares at Bib; he raises his hand slightly. "You will take me to Jabba now!" He growls.

Bib turns in hypnotic response to Luke's command, and Luke follows him into the gloom. "You serve your master well." Luke speaks.

Bib responds in his language.

Luke nods. "And you will be rewarded."

In Jabba`s throne room, the fat creature is asleep on his throne, with Leia lying in front of him. Salacious sits by Jabba's tail, watching it wriggle. Leia is now dressed in the skimpy costume of a dancing girl; a chain runs from a manacle at her throat to her new master, Jabba the Hutt. Like a personal slave.

3PO stands behind Jabba as Bib comes up to the gangster slug. "At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me." He cries in joy.

"Master." Bib Fortuna whispers to the Hutt. Jabba awakens with a start and Bib continues, in Huttese. "...Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"I told you not to admit him!" Jabba yells in Huteneese.

"I must be allowed to speak." Says Luke.

Bib speaks to his master. "He must be allowed to speak."

Jabba, furious, clobbers Bib and shoves him away. "You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick."

Luke stares hard at Jabba. "You will bring Captain Solo, the girl, and the Wookiee to me."

Jabba smirks, "Your mind powers will not work on me, boy."

Luke steps forward. "Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either

profit by this... or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Jabba's laugh is mean and loud. 3PO steps forward, obvious terror in his voice. "Master Luke, you're standing on-."

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi." Jabba interrupts. "I shall enjoy watching you die."

Luke reaches out, and a pistol jumps out of a guard's holster and flies into his hand! The bewildered guard grabs for it as Jabba raises his hand. "Bascka!"

The floor suddenly drops away, sending Luke and the hapless guard into the pit! The pistol goes off, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Jabba laughs and his courtiers join in. Leia starts forward but is restrained by a human guard. Lando, recognizable behind his mask. She looks at him and he shakes his head "no."

Luke and the guard have dropped twenty-five feet from a chute into the dungeonlike cage, perhaps even farther. Luke gets to his feet as the guard yells hysterically for help. A crowd gathers up around the edge of the pit as the door in the side of the pit starts to rumble open, and the guard screams in panic. Luke looks calmly around for a means of escape.

"Oh, no! The Rancor!" 3PO screams.

At the side of the pit, an iron door rumbles upward and a giant, fanged rancor emerges! The guard runs to the side of the pit and tries uselessly to scramble to the top. The hideous beast closes in on him. The Rancor moves past Luke, and as the guard continues to scramble, the

Rancor picks him up and pops him into its slavering jaws. A few screams, and the guard is swallowed with a gulp. The audience cheers and laughs despicably at the guard's fate.

The monster turns and starts for Luke. The young Jedi dashes away just ahead of the monster's swipe at him, and picks up the long arm bone of an earlier victim. The monster grabs Luke and brings him up to his salivating mouth. As the Jedi`s eyes grew wide, before he could be swallowed, Luke wedges the bone in the monster's mouth and is dropped to the floor. The monster bellows in rage and flails about, hitting the side of the pit, causing an avalanche!

The monster crushes the bone in its jaws and sees Luke, who squeezes into a crevice in the pit wall. Luke looks past the monster to the holding cave beyond. On the far side of the holding cave is a utility door-if only he can get to it! The Rancor spots Luke and reaches into the crevice for him! Luke grabs a large rock and raises it, smashing it down on the Rancor's finger.

The Rancor lets out a loud howl as Luke makes a run for the holding cave. He reaches the door and pushes a button to open it. When he succeeds, he sees a heavy barred gate between him and safety! Beyond the gate two guards look up from their dinner. Luke turns to see the monster heading for him, and pulls with all his might on the gate. The guards move to the gate and start poking at the young Jedi with spears, laughing.

Luke crouches against the wall as the monster starts to reach for him. Suddenly he notices a main door control panel halfway up the wall! As the Rancor moves in for the kill, Luke picks up a skull from the cave floor and hurls it at the panel. The giant overhead door comes crashing down on the beast's head, squishing him!

A startled gasp is heard from the stunned court, there's consternation at this turn of events. Heads look to Jabba, who is actually turning red with anger. Leia cannot suppress her joy. Jabba utters harsh commands to his guards and they hurry off.

* * *

"Okay, can you see them now?" I ask.

"Not really, I can see something, it`s just all fuzzy." He slurs, leaning forward.

I sigh. "Fine then, just take a guess."

He leans forward. "Two?"

I shake my head. "No, four." I put my fingers down, and wrap myself in my arms again.

He snickers. "Never was really good at math."

I chuckle. "Neither was I."

" _ **Do you really think that low of yourself, my child?**_ "

My leaps into my throat, and I freeze. Out of all the times I`m alive, why oh why now?! I can`t even tell if I`m breathing too loudly, or if I`m breathing at all.

"Girly, why`d you stop talking?" Han`s voice pulls me out of my trance; but only a little. I ignore him, and stand up slowly, searching almost frantically around the cell, looking for her.

"Sister come on, say something." His voice rises, and he gets up from his feet, Chewie helping him quickly.

The door is jagged, and I can feel rust as I aimlessly touch the door, then come up to the bars. I stare right through them; nothing. "Mama?" I ask, almost like a horrified child.

A hand gently rubbing my shoulder causes me to jump almost a foot in the air! I swiftly turn around, thankful for it to only be Han.

"Cerise, what`s the matter with you?" He asks, slowly leading me away from the door.

I pull away from him, and go back to the bars. "Mama-?"

The door bangs violently! I scream, and fall back for Chewie to howl in anger, pulling me and Han behind him and shielding us. Four guards step in, and tear us apart from each other, aggressively pushing and pulling us to who knows where.

The area slowly becomes more familiar, as the three of us are forced into the throne room. The crowd of creepy creatures parts as we are brought into the front throne room, and other guards drag someone else to the steps.

"Han! Cerise!"

"Luke!" Han and I scream; me, of course, being the loudest.

"Are you both all right?" He instantly asks.

"I`m fine, don`t know much about girly. Together again, huh?"

Luke shrugs. "Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?"

"The same as always."

"That bad, huh?" I ask, and then-. "Where's Leia?!"

"I'm here." I hear her growl.

I snap my head to her voice and- oh my heavens. 3PO is standing behind the grotesque gangster as he strokes Leia like a pet cat. I grit my teeth in disgust not to lash out at the revolting _thing_. Several of the guards, including Lando, bring Luke from the other side of the room. Boba is standing behind Jabba.

3PO steps forward and translates us "captives". "Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

Han sighs. "Good, I hate long waits."

I slug him. "Shut up."

3PO continues "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Han whispers to Luke and me.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Han looks down at me, and I nod rapidly as Chewie barks his agreement.

The guards start to lead us away, and Luke shouts over them "You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you'll ever make!"

Jabba cackles evilly at this. As the guards drag the prisoners from the throne room, a loud cheer rises from the crowd. Leia, Chewie, and I exchange concerned looks. But why is Luke suppressing a smile?

* * *

 **Helooooo everybody! Sorry once again for almost an entire two month wait, but first year of high school can surprisingly be stressful! Anyway, oh my gosh you people this is the most viewed, favorited, and followed fanfic I`ve written on here! Thank you (crazy) people so much, and I just wanted to quickly apologize for the length of this chapter, and if throwing Cerise`s mom into it seemed off.**


	37. Situation! Situation!

Jabba's huge sail barge moves above the desert surface accompanied by two smaller Skiffs. I can only stare at the sand on the hills as we cruise by them. If only I could move my hands, or just do anything to get out of this!

"I think my eyes are getting better." I look up to Han. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

I bit my lip not to chuckle, but a small smile somehow manages to escape. Luke looks over his shoulder to Han. "There's nothing to see. Cerise and I used to live here, you know."

"You're gonna both die here, you know. Convenient." He grumbles.

Luke looks over to the both of us. "Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I've taken care of everything."

I nod, and say "Okay," like a child.

"Oh... great!" Han almost chuckles. I can only imagine what Leia is going through. Please God, let her be alright.

* * *

Jabba the Hutt rides like a sultan in the massive antigravity ship. His entire retinue is with him, drinking, eating, and having a good time. Leia is watching her friends in the skiff when the chain attached to her neck is tugged. She looks over to the monster for a second, glares, and returns her gaze to her friends.

This time, she almost chokes as the chain forcefully pulls her to the fat monster. He speaks to her in his own tongue. "Soon you will learn to appreciate me."

3PO wanders among the Sail Barge aliens, bumping into a smaller droid serving drinks, spilling them all over the place. The stubby droid lets out an angry series of beeps and whistles. "Oh, I'm terribly sorr- R2?! What are you doing here?"

The smaller droid beeps a quick response.

"Well, I can see you're serving drinks, but this place is dangerous. They're going to execute Master Luke and, if we're not careful, us too!" 3PO panics.

R2 whistles.

"Hmm. I wish I had your confidence."

* * *

The convoy moves up over a huge sand pit. The Sail Barge stops to one side of the depression, as does the escort skiff. But our skiff moves out directly over the center and hovers. At the bottom of the deep cone of sand is a repulsive, mucous-lined hole, surrounded by thousands of needle-sharp teeth. I had only heard of a Sarlaac from stories among drunk travelers when I was younger. They all lied; I have never heard any of them describe it to look like this.

A plank is extended from the edge of the prisoner's skiff. I feel a rough hand clutch my wrist tightly, and begin to pull me roughly to the edge! I feel my face drop, and I can`t stop my legs from shaking.

"Wait," I hear Luke step forward. My mind goes blank, as I continue to stare down at the beast down below. The fall alone would have to kill me-.

Something grabs the back of my dress, and pulls me onto the ground! I groan, and a guard forces me up. When I gather my bearings, I see Luke now standing on the loose plank where I was. My breath catches in my throat; please tell me your plan is good, Luke.

Soon, I hear 3PO`s voice echo. "Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

I see Han step forward arrogantly and begins to speak. "3P0, you tell that slimy piece of-!"

My face falls. "Shut up, shut up!" I whisper, elbowing him to be quiet. He keeps going.

"-worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?" Chewie growls his agreement. Me? I can`t believe I am going to die surrounded by idiots.

"Jabba! This is your last chance." Luke yells to him. "Free us or die."

In the corner of my eye, I see Lando move closer to us, and Luke turns to look at the massive ship ahead of us. A guard steps forward to prod Luke off the edge of the plank over the gaping Sarlacc. Luke looks up at the ship again, then gives a small salute to it, what is he doing?

Jabba`s voice bellows from the huge ship, and Luke is prodded off jumping into the pit, and cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators resound in my ears, as I am praying right now.

But, before anyone can even perceive what is happening, he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his fingertips! The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward. In midair he does a complete flip and drops down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the skiff. He casually extends an open palm and-his lightsaber, falls into his hand! How did-? R2!

In a flash, Luke ignites the saber and attacks the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard! The other guards swarm toward Luke. He wades into them, lightsaber flashing.

I see one of the guards fall onto the soft, sandy slope of the pit, and begin sliding down! He claws desperately as a tentacle grabs him and pulls him screaming into the viscous mouth!

Luke knocks another guard off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc. He rushes over to me, and unties my hands. I turn around to face him.

"Thank you," I whisper, and kiss his cheek before turning to Chewie, and grabbing his bonds. He howls at the surprise, and struggles. "Easy, Chewie."

At that moment, I hear a series of blasts from a big cannon on the upper deck. I quickly move over to Han`s bonds. In the corner of my eye, Lando is tossed from the deck of the rocking skiff! He manages to grab a rope, and dangles desperately above the pit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Help!" He yelps in terror.

A man dressed in all green lands on the skiff and starts to aim his laser gun at Luke! But before he can fire, Luke spins on him, lightsaber sweeping, and hacks the bounty hunter's gun in half! Immediately, the skiff takes another direct hit from the barge's deck gun. Shards of skiff deck fly, pushing me, Han, and Chewie into the railing!

"Chewie, you okay?" Han asks, helping me sit up. "Where is he?" The Wookiee howls in pain.

"We`re okay, pal." I say.

I watch Boba Fett fire a cable out of his armored sleeve. Instantly, Luke is wrapped in a strong cable, his arms pinned against his side! Luke bends his wrist so the lightsaber points straight up to reach the wire lasso and cuts through. Luke shrugs away the cable and stands free.

Another blast from the Barge's deck gun hits Boba Fett, knocking him down onto the deck.

"Han! Chewie? Cerise?"

Han and I instantly look at each other. "Lando!"

The second skiff, loaded with guards firing their weapons, moves in on Luke fast. Luke leaps toward the incoming second skiff. I can barely see him jump into the middle of the second skiff and begin decimating the guards from their midst.

Chewie, wounded, tries to lift himself as he barks directions to Han, guiding him toward a spear which has been dropped by one of the guards. Han searches the deck as Chewie barks directions; finally, he grabs hold of the spear. I take his arm, and try to guide him to where I hear Lando`s-.

Boba Fett rises from the deck. He looks over at the other skiff, where Luke is whipping a mass of guards. He raises his arm, and aims! Not thinking, I sprint to him, my body colliding with his back, knocking him onto the floor again, and a laser firing form his arm!

He gets up quicker than me, grabbing my arms, and roughly pulling me up; not before knocking my face with his fist twice. My head is spinning, as I can barely see the edge of the ship getting closer!

"Boba Fett?! Where?"

Han turns around blindly, and the long spear in his hand whacks squarely in the middle of Boba's rocket pack, causing it ignite! We both fall off the skiff, but with me downward, and him into the barge!

My scream shakes as I fall-, wait, something`s got me! I barely pull myself up, seeing ropes loosely tied around my ankle. I stare back down into the saarlac pit; it`s waiting for me.

"Han, Han! Chewie?!" I finally manage to scream.

"I`m a bit busy here, girly!" Han shouts. I hear Chewie howl at him, then feel his hands grab my foot, and I`m being pulled up!

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I breathe.

The two of us look to see Han lying on his stomach, extending the spear downward to Lando, who is still dangling!

"Lando, grab it!" He yells.

"Lower it!" Lando shouts back.

"I'm trying!"

I feel something hit the deck, and soon, Han and almost everything else overboard! The rope breaks, and Lando falls to the side of the Sarlacc pit! Luckily, Han's foot catches on the skiff railing and he dangles above Lando and the pit.

Chewie and I hold onto the railing for dear life-, oh no not another one!

"Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, I'm slipping." Han yells to us. Crawling to him, Chewie and I grab ahold of Han's feet, holding him upside down, as he extends the spear toward Lando, who is clutching to the side of the pit. "Grab it!-Lando. Grab!"

Looking up, I see Luke pull someone from off the ship and into the pit!

Chewie and I keep a tight hold on Han, who is in turn blindly reaching down toward the desperate Lando. The Baron has stopped his slippage down the sandy slope of the Sarlacc pit by

lying very still. Every time he tries to reach for Han, the loose sand shoves him closer to his final reward.

"Grab it! Almost... You almost got it!" I shout to him.

Another blast hits the front of the tilted skiff, causing Lando to let go of the spear! "Hold it! Whoa!"

Han tries extending the pole to him again. "Gently now. All... all right. Now easy, easy. Hold me, you two."

Lando`s scream causes me to look back at him. One of the Sarlacc's tentacles has wrapped tightly around his ankle, dragging him down the side of the pit!

"Cerise! Cerise, give me the gun." I let one hand go, and am barely able to reach for the gun! I push myself further, and grab onto it, then leaning down to hand it to Han. "Don't move, Lando."

Lando looks up to Han. "No, wait! I thought you were blind!"

"It's all right. Trust me. Don't move."

"All right! A little higher! Just a little higher!"

Han adjusts his aim as Lando lowers his head, and the fuzzy-eyed pirate fires at the tentacle. Direct hit! The saarlac releases Lando.

"Chewie, Cerise, Pull us up!" Following his orders, Chewie and I pull on Han`s legs. "Come on! Okay,up, Chewie, up!"

* * *

Leia is struggling against her chains in desperation as R2 zips through the tumult of confused monsters to the rescue; the stubby little droid extends a small laser gun and blasts the chain apart.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here quick." R2 and Leia race for the exit, passing 3PO, who is kicking and screaming as Salacious Crumb, the reptilian monkey-monster picks out

one of the golden droid's eyes!

"Not my eyes! R2, help! Quickly, R2. Oh! Ohhh! You beast!" He wails. R2 zips over and zaps the monkey, sending him skyward with a scream, crashing into the rafters as R2, Leia, and 3PO rush up to the deck.

Luke is warding off laser blasts with his lightsaber, surrounded by guards and fighting like a demon. Leia emerges onto the deck as Luke turns to face another guard. "Get the gun! Point it at the deck!" He shouts to her. Leia turns toward the barge cannon, climbs on the platform, and swivels the gun around. "Point it at the deck!"

A laser blast hits Luke's mechanical hand and he bends over in pain, but manages to swing his lightsaber upward and take out the last of the guards. He looks at the wounded hand, which reveals the mechanism. He flexes the hand; it still works.

Near the rail of the upper deck, R2 and 3PO steady themselves as the gold droid gets ready to jump. R2 beeps wildly.

"R2, where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump." 3PO says. R2 butts the golden droid over the edge and steps off himself, tumbling toward the sand!

Luke runs along the empty deck toward Leia and the barge gun, which she has brought around to point down at the deck. "Come on!"

Luke has hold on one of the rigging ropes from the mast. He gathers Leia in his other arm and kicks the trigger of the deck gun. The gun explodes into the deck as Luke and Leia swing out toward the skiff.

Han leans panting against the rail as Chewie and Cerise help Lando onto the deck. Luke and Leia land on the skiff with flair.

"Let's go! And don't forget the droids." He orders.

Lando nods. "We're on our way."

The Sail Barge is exploding in stages in the distance. Half of the huge craft is on fire.

3PO`s legs stick straight up from the dune where he landed. Next to it, R2`s periscope is the only thing above the sand. The skiff floats above them and two large electromagnets dangle down on a wire. With a loud clang, both droids are pulled from the sand.

* * *

 **And that`s that! Sorry that I haven`t updated in a little bit, it`s just been the following that have been the worst things ever: High school, finals, mental breakdowns because of finals and dance, getting my wisdom teeth out, other stories, Christmas, etc. But, I know that I shouldn't be using them as excuses. Still, I wanted to thank every single one of you for being extremely patient with me. I hope that you had a merry holiday, and will have a good new year!**


End file.
